Réceptacle
by Eolane
Summary: Quand un membre de la famille Auditore, inconnu jusqu'alors, arrive à Rome ; quand une Pomme d'Eden se cache en France Renaissante ; et qu'un couple interdit se forme et se torture.
1. Chapter 1

**De retour !**

**Me voilà avec une nouvelle fic sur Assassin's Creed, que je commence enfin après l'avoir cogitée un moment.**

**Je commence en Rating T, mais je changerai peut-être en rating M par la suite. Je vous préviendrai =3**

**Voilà ! Après toute cette parlotte, je poste le premier chapitre, qui fait plus office d'introduction… Le prochain sera plus long, avec plus de matière ! Et arrivera vite, si je suis productive xD (les partiels, encore et toujours…)**

**Le disclaimer habituel : Assassin's Creed ne m'appartient pas et je n'écris pas dans un but lucratif.**

**Bonne lecture !**

**Petite précision : l'histoire se passe à l'époque du troisième opus, Assassin's Creed Brotherhood =)**

* * *

><p>Leonardo da Vinci soupira. Son atelier lui sembla soudain encore plus vide, froid, et sombre qu'il ne l'était en réalité, soit tout à fait inapproprié à un artiste déjà en mal d'inspiration. Il se gratta le menton, commença à faire les cent pas, et se pencha sur ses croquis. Finalement, il en déchira un en vociférant.<p>

« Merda ! »

Maudits Borgia. Voilà qu'il se retrouvait emprisonné dans un endroit lugubre, avec quelques bougies seulement pour l'éclairer, et l'obligation formelle de dessiner, incessamment sous peu, plusieurs plans de machines de guerre, faciles à construire et qui pourraient être prêtes rapidement. « La conquête de l'Italie n'attend pas », avait déclaré Cesare.

Leonardo avait déjà imaginé un char et une machine volante ; mais ça ne suffisait pas aux Borgia. Après avoir la possibilité de conquérir par la terre et par les airs, il leur fallait conquérir par la mer. Aussi demandaient-ils, ou plutôt forçaient-ils l'artiste à inventer une dernière machine capable de couler les navires les plus résistants. Et là, Leonardo n'avait aucune idée.

Il était en train de penser à une machine capable de se déplacer sous l'eau quand un membre de la garde entra dans son atelier sans frapper. L'ingénieur eut un sursaut, mais ne dit rien. De toute façon, aucune remarque n'était tolérée de sa part.

« Une lettre pour vous, Maestro ».

Le garde la déposa sur le bureau et sortit aussitôt.

En saisissant la lettre, Leonardo constata qu'on avait brisé le cachet, et de ce fait, déjà lu. Son courrier arrivait toujours chez lui, personne n'était au courant de sa « captivité » et, régulièrement, on le lui apportait dans son nouvel atelier. Il déplia le papier non sans un tremblement :

_Mon cher Leonardo,_

_Je m'inquiète pour mon enfant, que je n'ai pas revu au logis depuis bien des mois. Quel malheur ! Je souffre de son absence, elle me pèse, je m'ennuie de lui ; Florence semble si dépeuplée depuis qu'il n'est plus là. J'ignore où il se trouve. Voilà pourquoi je vous envoie cette missive, car j'espère que vous saurez vous-même où lui faire part de ma détresse. Sa nièce est arrivée depuis deux jours dans notre maison, et se languit de lui. Puis-je vous demander, s'il vous plaît, de ramener mon enfant à la raison, et de l'inciter à rentrer chez nous ? Je vous remercie d'avance pour votre bonté._

_En espérant vous revoir bientôt, vous aussi._

_Rosa _

Leonardo sourit en repliant la feuille. Maria Auditore savait toujours aussi bien s'y prendre lorsqu'il s'agissait de faire passer des messages qui auraient pu tous les compromettre. Et apparemment, les Borgia n'y avaient vu que du feu, n'ayant pas su lire entre les lignes. Il faillit rire en pensant qu'il tenait la preuve que l'assassin rôdait toujours à Rome, qu'il avait entre les mains une piste qui aurait pu les mener jusqu'à tous les derniers Auditore vivants, cachés à la Rose Fleurie, mais il se ravisa.

Il cacha la lettre dans son veston et demanda à sortir ; il avait besoin de prendre l'air, et d'un peu de lumière, aussi. « S'aérer la tête, c'est bon pour les idées ! » s'exclama-t-il une fois dehors alors qu'il s'éloignait du château Saint-Ange.

Leonardo ferma les yeux et fut heureux de sentir les rayons du soleil lui réchauffer les joues. Il inspira l'air frais à plein poumons et se mit en route, à la recherche d'Ezio.

**J'ai oublié de préciser plus haut : Assassin's Creed ne m'appartient évidemment pas, mais « la nièce », oui ! =p**


	2. Chapter 2

Leonardo avait vu juste.

Il arriva au crépuscule ; l'horizon commençait à avaler le soleil, et la campagne romaine s'était enflammée. La plaine brillait sous les rayons dorés et les ombres des ruines s'allongeaient sur le sol. L'artiste avait marché une bonne heure avant d'atteindre le point précis, sous l'aqueduc, où s'était installé Ezio. L'assassin, assis dans l'herbe et adossé à la pierre, contemplait le spectacle du ciel sous son éternelle capuche et enveloppé dans sa cape, en ce décembre frileux de l'année 1502. Leonardo était réellement content de voir son ami. Ezio s'en voulut de ne pas partager une telle joie, car il aurait préféré rester seul, au calme, devant la toile que peignait le soir. C'était une vision qui apaisait son esprit souvent soucieux et tourmenté par la vie étrange qu'il menait. A ce moment, il en avait particulièrement besoin.

« Eh bien, Leonardo, ils t'ont laissé sortir ?

-J'aurais parié te trouver ici, Ezio ! répondit l'ingénieur en ignorant la question. C'est le meilleur endroit pour admirer le paysage !

-Je suis d'accord avec toi. »

Silence. Leonardo redevint sérieux :

« Je n'ai hélas pas beaucoup de temps à te consacrer, il faut que je reparte aussitôt. J'ai reçu une lettre de ta mère, à ton intention. Ta nièce est arrivée ».

Ezio rabattit sa capuche, écarquilla les yeux, étonné, et saisit la lettre que Leonardo lui tendait.

« Ma nièce ? Quelle nièce ? Je n'ai pas de nièce, Leonardo.

-Apparemment, si ».

L'artiste s'étira.

« Je dois y aller, mon ami. Ou Cesare me fera regretter d'être parti si longtemps. Je suis déjà en retard ».

Il s'éloigna avec un signe de la main.

« Et je passerai voir ta nièce, un de ces jours ! Arrivederci ! »

Ezio relut le message de Maria plusieurs fois en essayant de comprendre. La signature, _Rosa_, lui rappela des souvenirs lointains de Venise, mais ce n'était pas la voleuse qui lui écrivait, même si, au fond, il se surprenait à le souhaiter quelques fois. Ce mot griffonné au bas de la page signifiait simplement l'endroit où Maria et Claudia se trouvaient actuellement. Quant à « la nièce », l'assassin se posait de réelles questions. Il était d'impossible qu'il ait eu un jour une nièce, car Claudia, la seule qui aurait pu avoir un enfant, n'en avait pas eu. Il sourit en pensant que ce n'était qu'un détail, rajouté d'un geste habile de plume, pour attiser sa curiosité et l'attirer vers sa chère maternelle à laquelle, vraisemblablement, il manquait beaucoup. Cela le remit de bonne humeur, plus efficace qu'un ciel plein de couleurs. Il se releva, dissimula son visage, et il se mit en route vers la Rose Fleurie.

Ezio lâcha un soupir de soulagement lorsqu'il poussa la porte de la maison close. Non pas pour les jolies demoiselles à demi-nues qui lui lançaient des sourires aguicheurs bien qu'elles aient reconnu le frère de la propriétaire, mais parce que la chaleur du lieu soulageait son corps meurtri par le froid de l'hiver. Il jeta un regard autour de lui : rien ne changeait. Toujours autant de couples formés pour un soir avec des murmures, un jeune corps offert aux désirs et aux plaisirs d'un homme, en échange de quelques pièces et de quelques confessions sur l'oreiller. Il fit quelques pas dans le hall, à la recherche de sa mère et de sa sœur. A vrai dire, il avait du mal à se faire à l'idée qu'elles puissent s'occuper toutes les deux d'un bordel.

Il les remarqua enfin assises sur des divans de velours rouge, en compagnie d'une jeune femme aux cheveux noirs tressés et relevés sur la nuque, tout à fait charmante. Avec quelques années de moins, il l'aurait certainement aussi séduite, celle-là ! Cependant, en s'approchant, il lui trouva un air étrangement familier, sans vraiment savoir qui elle lui rappelait.

« Buonasera, mes chères ! » s'annonça-t-il.

Maria se leva la première et le serra dans ses bras :

« Bienvenue à toi, Ezio. Leonardo fait toujours bien les commissions, à ce que je vois

-Ravie de te revoir, grand frère. Tu donnes toujours autant de nouvelles quand tu pars » lança Claudia avec un sourire moqueur.

Ezio roula des yeux, amusé ; il s'était attendu à la pique au moment-même où il était entré.

Il y avait cependant de la gêne dans leurs salutations. L'inconnue n'avait pas bougé ni ouvert la bouche. Angoissée par l'arrivée de cet homme à la stature impressionnante, toute en armure et en armes, la barbe sombre aux joues, au milieu de ces femmes, elle se tordait les mains en détaillant Ezio de ses grands yeux verts, et le malaise s'installa. La présence de la jeune femme semblait intimider tout le monde, Maria et Claudia ne sachant pas comment aborder le sujet, et Ezio se doutait bien que ce qu'il y avait d'écrit dans la lettre n'était peut-être pas si codé que cela. C'est pourtant Maria qui fit s'approcher la nouvelle venue du groupe.

« Ezio, je te présente Selene Auditore.

-Enchantée, mon oncle » salua la demoiselle en inclinant timidement la tête.

Ce n'était donc pas une plaisanterie. Sous le regard inquisiteur d'Ezio, Selene ajouta :

« Je suis la fille de Federico ».

Ezio chancela sous la surprise. La fille de Federico. Voilà donc d'où venaient ces traits si communs. Ezio était déstabilisé et ému en même temps : c'était un peu comme s'il retrouvait son grand frère, après vingt-cinq ans passés à les venger, lui, son père, et Petruccio. Maria et Claudia partageaient le même avis, heureuses de trouver un membre insoupçonné de leur famille disloquée.

« Sois ici chez toi, chère Selene » lui dit-il doucement pour la rassurer.

Il la prit par les épaules.

« Mais explique-moi, Selene. Raconte-moi d'où tu viens, raconte-moi qui tu es. Si tu as du sang de mon frère dans les veines, j'aimerais savoir comment. »


	3. Chapter 3

**Yop ! Voilà la suite =D**

**Je tiens à préciser une petite chose (qui est corrigée maintenant) : des « blancs » peuvent surgir à l'endroit où il y aurait du avoir un signe de ponctuation. Je sais écrire et ponctuer, c'est juste que le site efface les points virgules de mes documents !**

**Donc, si jamais vous voyez un blanc, c'est que j'en ai oublié un sur mon document uploadé.**

**Merci à ceux qui me laissent des reviews, ça fait toujours plaisir =)**

**Enjoy !**

* * *

><p>Selene narra à Ezio ce que sa mère, Concetta Massari, lui avait elle-même raconté à propos de son géniteur et de sa naissance.<p>

Concetta Massari habitait San Gimignano, avec son grand-père Marcello Massari. C'était une petite famille de roturiers qui vivaient de la vente de tissus importés directement d'Orient. La boutique, qu'elle gérait seule à dix-huit ans, son dernier parent étant trop vieux pour le faire à sa place, donnait une touche d'exotisme et de couleurs à cette petite ville de Toscane entourés d'épais remparts et de fermes. Leur affaire, assez réputée, attirait énormément de clients de toute l'Italie, et beaucoup de marchands venaient s'approvisionner chez eux, sûrs de la qualité des produits. Malgré les bénéfices, ils n'étaient pas bien riches : beaucoup de dettes avaient été accumulées par la famille, autant par les jeux que par la mise en place du magasin, et, évidemment, il fallait rembourser.

« Elle était belle, Maman. Grande et svelte, avec des cheveux noirs et bouclés. »

Elle plaisait beaucoup à la gente masculine, et Federico Auditore, venu à San Gimignano pour d'obscures raisons, ne fut pas insensible à son charme. Il vint plusieurs fois à la boutique, prétextant des défauts dans les tissus acquis la veille ; ou il rachetait plusieurs fois les mêmes mouchoirs en soie, prétendant vouloir les offrir à sa mère et à sa sœur qui les perdaient tout le temps. Concetta n'était pas dupe, mais réparait les tissus troués et lui cherchait toujours les plus beaux mouchoirs. Marcello se réjouissait et plaisantait souvent à ce sujet : les ventes croissaient grâce à l'imbécile qui égarait constamment ses mouchoirs. Si seulement tous les clients pouvaient être tête en l'air comme lui ! Néanmoins, il ignorait que le client en question faisait des avances à sa petite-fille, cachant des mots doux dans les replis des tissus rapportés.

Ce petit manège dura plusieurs semaines avant que Concetta, à son tour, ne soit séduite, ou plutôt ne trouve le courage de lui répondre. En effet, la prestance de Federico et son allure noble, malgré ses vingt ans fraîchement fêtés, ne la laissait pas indifférente non plus. A vrai dire, elle eut un élan de fierté féminine lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de l'intérêt que ce bellâtre richement habillé lui portait, à elle, la petite vendeuse pauvre.

Aux multiples rendez-vous sollicités par les petits billets, Concetta répondit enfin.

« Je vous laisse imaginer la joie de mon père ! »

Ezio imaginait très bien.

La première fois, ils se rencontrèrent au pied des remparts de San Gimignano. La deuxième fois, ils allèrent se promener plus loin, entre les coquelicots étincelant sous la lumière de la lune. Ensuite, Selene ne savait plus, ou sa mère ne lui avait pas dit.

Une nuit, ils se perdirent dans les bois autour de la ville. Federico jura fidélité à Concetta, comme le font tous les jeunes hommes amoureux au sang fougueux, et lui promit de la conduire à Florence, de la présenter à sa famille, et de l'épouser, tout ceci avant la fin de l'été. La jeune fille y crut, et cela la rendit heureuse, bercée d'illusions et la raison toute engourdie par les embruns des baisers tendres. Concetta était follement éprise du jeune homme, et aurait été prête à tout, pour lui. Ils firent l'amour passionnément, dissimulés sous les feuilles des arbres, avec seules quelques étoiles pour témoins.

« Elle lui laissa sa virginité contre des belles paroles et un espoir fou de quitter sa condition ».

Un jour, Federico fut obligé de rentrer à Florence un peu plus longtemps que lors de ses précédents voyages. Selene répéta les mots de son père, que Concetta garda en mémoire toute sa vie : « Je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi cette fois-ci, mais je serai de retour bientôt ». Federico ne devait jamais revenir.

Concetta tomba enceinte. Elle l'attendit longtemps, ne pouvant se résoudre à un abandon. Son grand-père, compréhensif, lui évita cependant la honte qui poursuit une fille-mère en la remplaçant à la boutique, lui permettant de rester à l'intérieur de la maison et de ne pas en sortir. On la dit fort malade, et Marcello la racontait clouée au lit. Personne n'avait le droit de l'approcher, sa maladie était très contagieuse, et lui-même risquait la contamination chaque jour. Les médecins, qui venaient fréquemment visiter les Massari pour contrôler la grossesse de la jeune fille, achevaient de colporter la rumeur.

Concetta mit donc une fille au monde dans la plus grande discrétion. Marcello mourut de vieillesse quelques mois après l'accouchement ; les affaires revinrent toutes à Concetta, qui trouva là un bon moyen de pouvoir travailler et de faire vivre son enfant malgré l'absence du père. Tous les jours, elle s'accoudait à son comptoir et rêvait de Federico, priant le bon Dieu de le faire apparaître là, au milieu de la place. Mais il était mort depuis longtemps, Federico, et elle ne le sut jamais. Alors Concetta se convainquit d'une infâme tromperie, ne voulut plus jamais entendre parler de lui, et tourna le dos à tous les autres hommes qui daignaient lui faire la cour. Elle déclarait à qui voulait l'entendre qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'un mari ; et pourtant, elle se surprenait parfois à pleurer dans la réserve en sanglotant le nom de son amour perdu.

Concetta avait dissimulé sa grossesse, mais ne put dissimuler sa fille. Elle la baptisa Selene, et décida de lui remettre le nom des Auditore, condamnant les Massari à l'oubli. Ainsi, elle rendait hommage à Federico en dépit de sa haine puissante et vive, et cela lui permit de faire passer l'enfant pour une filleule éloignée qu'on lui avait confié à la mort de ses parents. L'empathie prodiguée par cette triste histoire d'orpheline lui assura la tranquillité. Elles évitèrent ainsi l'opprobre publique et purent vivre sans crainte ; le secret était bien gardé.

Selene Auditore grandit, et apprit au fil des années à jouer le jeu de l'adoptée. Ce qu'elle faisait à merveille, appelant sa mère « Marraine » en public, et « Maman » en privé.

« Ca ne me dérangeait pas. J'étais consciente qu'il fallait mentir pour nous protéger ».

Les années passèrent, les prêts furent remboursés. Concetta et Selene étaient maintenant propriétaires de leur boutique et faisaient partie des marchandes les plus influentes sur le marché du tissu. Les commandes avaient doublé, on distribuait leurs tissus importés partout en Italie, et cela commençait à s'étendre hors du pays, allant jusqu'en France et en Espagne. Concetta avait l'intention d'ouvrir deux boutiques supplémentaires au nom de Massari et d'engager des gens dans les principales villes d'Italie, comme Florence, Venise, et pourquoi pas Rome après tout ? Concetta avait de l'ambition, mais elle n'agissait que dans un seul but : faire un signe à Federico, l'atteindre dans ses souvenirs à travers ses commerces disséminés un peu partout, et le faire revenir à elle. Selene l'avait compris, car malgré l'argent gagné, Concetta refusait avec virulence de quitter le petit village de San Gimignano. Parce que c'était l'endroit où elle avait toujours vécu. Sous-entendu, le seul où on n'aurait eu aucune difficulté à la visiter.

« L'espoir de revoir Federico un jour ne s'est jamais éteint ».

De leur heureuse fortune, Concetta n'amassait rien. Ayant été très pauvre elle-même, elle distribuait aux miséreux et donnait à l'Eglise, mais gardait quelques économies pour vivre décemment et assurer l'avenir de sa fille. Elle qui n'avait jamais fait d'études ni été formée aux arts et aux langues, en donna l'opportunité à Selene. La fillette, à l'époque, eut donc un précepteur auprès duquel elle fit son apprentissage avec le plus grand sérieux. Concetta était fière de son enfant, et elle se disait souvent que Federico en aurait été fier aussi. C'était un cadeau que de l'instruire, et de l'élever au rang de son père. Selene lui en avait toujours été reconnaissante.

Néanmoins, l'instruction inspire de grands voyages. Selene ne tarda pas à sentir le besoin de quitter San Gimignano et ses immenses remparts qui l'empêchaient de contempler la campagne toscane. La jeune fille, à maintenant presque vingt-cinq ans, se sentait comme en prison, ce qui ne l'enchantait guère. Mais plus que ça, elle avait envie de courir le pays, à la recherche de son père, disparu pour des raisons qu'elle ignorait encore.

Elle quitta sa mère de bonne heure un matin d'octobre en jurant de lui écrire dès que possible. Concetta ne put retenir son chagrin : les routes sont périlleuses pour une femme seule, et on l'abandonnait encore une fois. Elle était terrorisée à l'idée de perdre son enfant et d'être de nouveau oubliée. Ce sont les yeux brouillés de larmes qu'elle regarda sa fille, son sang, sa chair, s'évaporer sur son cheval noir, loin à l'horizon.

« Je suis d'abord partie vers Florence ; c'était mon seul indice. Lorsque je suis arrivée là-bas, je me suis renseignée, demandant çà et là si l'on connaissait ce nom. Le plus souvent, on me répondait qu'on n'avait pas vu un Auditore dans les parages depuis plus de vingt ans, qu'ils avaient tous fui vers Monteriggioni après le drame dont personne ne souhaitait d'ailleurs me parler, puis que le village avait été attaqué et presque entièrement rasé.

« Malgré tout, je décidai de poursuivre ma route vers cet endroit où il restait des marques de votre passage. En face de moi, il n'y eut que des ruines, de la suie, et un silence à faire trembler les plus braves. J'étais découragée, et je réalisai soudain l'ampleur de ma quête, de ce que j'avais entrepris toute seule, de ce qui aurait pu m'amener dans les pays voisins ou même à traverser les océans. Etrangement, je me sentais terriblement proche de vous, alors que vous demeuriez inaccessibles. Etiez-vous seulement encore en Italie ? Ou étiez-vous sous ce tas de pierres et de charpente brûlée ? Je m'enfonçais en province, hésitant toujours entre avancer et faire demi-tour.

« Je m'égarai. Par hasard, le sentier finit devant les portes de Sienne, où j'eus plus de chance. Penaude, j'avais choisi de visiter le marché ; après tout, c'est là que l'on entend le plus de rumeurs et d'autres racontars en tout genre. Ce sont deux gardes qui m'ont conduite jusqu'à vous. Ils parlaient du pape, et j'entendis prononcer distinctement « Auditore » et « Rome » au beau milieu de leurs messes basses. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour : je courus aux écuries, montai sur mon cheval et le lançai au triple galop sur vos traces. Au bout de deux mois de voyage, j'atteignais bientôt mon but.

« Une fois dans la capitale, il fut facile de vous trouver. La Rose Fleurie est un lieu apprécié… Mon bonheur fut tel, mon oncle ! »

Après cette longue histoire, Selene se tut. Pour discuter sans crainte d'être dérangés ou écoutés, ils s'étaient installés sur les canapés rouges d'une petite chambre et avaient allumé un feu dans l'âtre. Les pétales de fleurs disposés sur le lit, destiné aux ébats les plus insensés, dégageaient un doux parfum. La chaleur qui enveloppait à présent la pièce emmitouflait les corps dans un confort exquis, favorisant la somnolence.

Il était minuit passé, les flammes avaient mangé le bois ; il ne restait plus que quelques braises qui rougeoyaient dans la cendre. Ezio les fixa un moment, plongé dans ses propres souvenirs. Apprendre que son défunt frère avait eu une liaison (certes, parmi tant d'autres), qu'il n'en avait jamais dit un mot, même à lui à qui il confiait tout, et que de cet union était née Selene, l'avait profondément bouleversé. C'était un détail qu'Ezio n'aurait jamais pu imaginer sans la preuve vivante qui se tenait sous ses yeux. Il détailla Selene tandis qu'elle triturait un morceau de sa robe bleue entre ses doigts, n'ayant pas encore pris le temps de l'observer. Il la trouva étonnamment belle et courageuse, impressionné par son périple dangereux.

« Tu as fait un si long chemin simplement pour retrouver ton père ?

-Oui.

-Tu es forte. A n'en pas douter, tu es une Auditore. Tu me rappelles… quelqu'un ».

Il sourit et se leva en rajustant le col de sa chemise. Selene sauta sur ses pieds :

« Je vous en prie, ne partez pas, l'implora-t-elle. J'ai tant de questions. S'il vous plaît, dîtes-moi au moins où est mon père ! »

Ezio tiqua.

« Pas maintenant, Selene. Ca fera trop de révélations pour ce soir, non ? Gardons-en un peu pour demain ».

Il avait essayé d'employer un ton amusé, mais il n'était pas du tout d'humeur taquine. Il s'approcha de Selene. Déçue, elle avait baissé la tête. Ezio passa un bras amical autour de ses épaules.

« Viens, allons voir Mère et Claudia. Profitons d'être un peu en famille, ce n'est plus arrivé depuis tellement longtemps ».


	4. Chapter 4

**Voilà la suite (enfin, oui xD) !**

**Bon, on en a bientôt fini avec les révélations, et il y aura un peu d'action à la fin de ce chapitre. Ca commence à bouger =D !**

**Enjoy !**

Claudia et Selene étaient montées se coucher ; ne restaient plus, dans le petit salon, qu'Ezio et Maria. La vieille femme caressait le rebord de sa tasse de thé, les yeux perdus dans le fond du récipient où il y avait encore un peu de liquide sucré.

« Qui lui dira, Ezio ? »

L'homme se gratta le menton avant de répondre :

« Je le ferai, si vous voulez ».

Maria acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Elle me fait de la peine, soupira-t-elle. Elle est si heureuse de bientôt retrouver son père ; elle dormira certainement peu cette nuit encore. Tu aurais dû la voir, mon garçon, ajouta la dame avec un sourire compatissant, lorsqu'elle est entrée ici, avant-hier. Timide, gênée, mais en même temps euphorique. Elle sera tellement déçue… Tellement triste… »

Ezio s'enfonça dans son fauteuil et rejeta la tête en arrière. L'arrivée de Selene avait fait rejaillir des souvenirs qu'ils avaient tous enterrés profondément dans leur cœur. L'idée de raconter à son tour qui était Federico ne l'enchantait guère, bien que ce fût pour lui rendre hommage. Il se mordit la lèvre en se demandant comment il allait aborder le décès de son frère, et, surtout, comment le lui expliquer. Fallait-il lui dire la vérité, ou demeurer silencieux à propos des Assassins, de la Confrérie, des Borgia ? Ezio hésitait. Détenir le secret signifiait forcément être impliqué, et c'était une lourde responsabilité.

Mais il n'était pas encore temps. Il avait encore quelques heures pour s'y préparer. La nuit porte conseil, dit-on ; et bien, à l'aube, il aviserait.

Ezio vint rendre visite à Selene un peu avant midi. En cette fin de matinée, il avait opté pour une tenue simple d'individu masculin « normal » et sans histoires, c'est-à-dire une culotte et des bottes sombres, ainsi qu'une chemise de lin clair. Il gardait une dague et trois petits couteaux de lancer attachés à un fin baudrier rouge, habilement dissimulés sous une cape bleu nuit élégamment posée sur ses épaules. Il avait aussi pris un soin tout particulier à se raser la barbe, et avait remarqué avec une pointe d'ironie que cela le rajeunissait de quelques années.

Le but, en changeant son habillement et l'allure de son visage, n'était pas de paraître plus séduisant (bien qu'il eût une petite pensée narcissique en se jaugeant dans le miroir), ni de passer pour un oncle exemplaire en prenant soin de lui, mais de se fondre dans la foule. Être méconnaissable, ou, du moins, ne pas attirer immédiatement l'attention. En quittant ses attributs d'assassin et l'apparence qu'il arborait habituellement, il espérait détourner le regard des sbires fidèles aux Borgia et, plus que tout, préserver sa nièce. Par précaution, il avait tout de même relevé sa large capuche sur son front. Ce qui n'était pas suspect, en cette la saison. Car l'illusion ne serait que temporaire ; on finirait par se rendre compte de la supercherie et par l'attaquer. La prudence était donc de mise.

La Rose Fleurie ne lui semblait pas le bon endroit pour discuter et, à plus forte raison, annoncer la mort d'un parent.

« Je te propose une ballade. Ça te dirait de visiter les ruines romaines ? »

Il eut honte. Quel imbécile. « Une ballade », Ezio, pour l'amour du Ciel, tu ne pouvais pas trouver mieux ? C'était atrocement vieux jeu, d'une maladresse déconcertante et une preuve accablante d'un malaise qui ne s'était pas dissipé depuis la veille. Il dut se mordre l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas rire de lui-même. L'homme avait du mal à se comporter en oncle et, honnêtement, ne se sentait pas capable d'appréhender ce rôle avec quelqu'un qui lui était encore inconnu. C'était trop tôt. Beaucoup, beaucoup trop tôt.

La jeune femme avait toutefois accepté cette « ridicule » invitation avec une joie véritable. Son éducation lui avait donné l'amour des vieux livres et des vieilles pierres cela la fascinait.

« Vous vous rendez compte ? Tous ces gens qui ont marché sur nos pas, avant nous, entre ces colonnes de marbre abîmé. Une femme éplorée a-t-elle pleuré son mari ou son enfant appuyée à celle-ci ? Ou peut-être un homme trop saoul a-t-il terminé sa nuit au pied de celle-là. Il y aurait de jolis poèmes à écrire sur toutes ces vies, réelles ou pas ; après tout, on ne sait pas ».

Ezio l'écoutait avec un plaisir grandissant tandis qu'ils marchaient tous les deux vers le Quartier Antico. Cette façon de s'extasier sur l'architecture, sur les beautés de Rome, d'imaginer ces saynètes aux coins des rues ! C'était rafraîchissant, et il se surprit, lui aussi, à se prendre au jeu et à apercevoir, déambulant parmi les passants, des fantômes de contes oubliés.

Ezio l'observa à la dérobée pendant qu'elle parlait. Elle était belle, sa nièce, ses longs cheveux lâchés et sa cape bordée de fourrure sur le dos. Parce qu'elle lui parlait de ce qu'elle aimait, ses yeux verts pétillaient et ses joues se teintaient de rose. Ou était-ce la fraîcheur de l'air qui colorait ainsi sa figure ? Peu importait. Les jeunes garçons et les hommes plus mûrs ne manquaient pas de lui adresser un compliment du regard, tantôt lascif, tantôt poli. Ezio riait intérieurement : Federico avait fait du bon travail en perpétuant la tradition de la famille, soit celle de mettre au monde de sublimes créatures.

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait bien. Personne ne l'avait encore reconnu. Il savourait ce court répit généreusement offert par l'anonymat retrouvé, et ce temps précieux où des liens se créent entre deux êtres humains, rapprochés par l'idée commune de famille et de fraternité.

Selene, au fur et à mesure qu'elle débitait ses impressions et ce qu'elle avait appris sur les monuments avec son professeur, craignait d'importuner son oncle. Sa fascination était sincère, mais peut-être ennuyeuse. Elle choisit de se taire alors qu'ils bifurquaient pour atteindre les champs. Ezio fut déçu, ne comprenant pas très bien pourquoi elle s'était arrêtée dans un monologue aussi intéressant sur la construction du Colisée, qu'on apercevait, là-bas, au loin. Mais Selene ne voulait qu'une chose : une réponse. Et derrière ces tirades savantes tirées de livres épais, elle y glissait son impatience. Qu'attendait-il, « bon sang ! » se répétait-elle. Après quelques pas dans l'herbe et entre les arbres, elle n'y tint plus :

« Parlez-moi un peu de mon père ».

Ezio s'humecta longuement les lèvres. Enfin, il prit une grande inspiration. C'était le moment. Ne sachant pas trop par où commencer, il décida de suivre le fil de ses pensées.

« Federico était un garçon impétueux, et pas vraiment ce que l'on peut appeler un grand frère modèle ».

Ils avancèrent jusqu'au forum de Trajan et s'assirent sur le roc ancestral. Ezio reprit :

« C'est lui qui m'a entraîné à escalader les murs, à courir et sauter de toit en toit quand j'avais une quinzaine d'années. Mère aurait sans doute été folle, si elle avait su ça à l'époque ! »

Selene souriait. Elle buvait les paroles de son oncle, pouvant enfin voir son père autrement que sous les traits d'un amant trompeur. Son cœur battait à toute vitesse.

« Il n'en était pas moins très courageux. Un jour, où mon père, Giovanni Auditore, s'était absenté, il a défendu la maison d'une troupe de... »

Il hésita, réfléchit vite.

« De voleurs. Oui, c'est ça, d'une troupe de voleurs. ».

Selene était pleine d'admiration.

« C'était quelqu'un d'intelligent. Mais, comme tous les jeunes garçons de vingt ans, son esprit futé se laissait facilement distraire par la compagnie des jeunes filles et d'une carafe de bon vin toscan. Il m'a transmis cette passion avec tout l'amour qu'engendre la fratrie. »

La jeune femme gloussa, réellement amusée.

« Ton père était un véritable coureur de jupons ! »

L'enthousiasme de Selene commença brusquement à décroître. Elle venait de remarquer que son oncle parlait au passé. Tout le temps au passé.

« Tu vois ceci ? » continua l'homme en passant un doigt sur la cicatrice qui fendait sa bouche. Il lui raconta l'épisode de Ponte Vecchio.

« J'en ai gardé cette marque. Une anecdote comme une autre ce n'était pas la première bataille à laquelle on se livrait corps et âme. Au plus grand désespoir de nos parents. »

Les souvenirs refoulés affluaient dans sa tête. Trop vite. Trop vifs. Comme un fleuve qui, libéré de son barrage, se déverse avec violence sur les plaines arides. Il en eut la nausée.

« Giovanni avait commencé à lui enseigner le métier de banquier. Chose qu'il ne prenait pas au sérieux du tout, et il se permettait des farces qui lui valaient de sacrées remontrances. Il paraissait aussi insouciant que moi, pourtant de trois ans mon aîné. C'était un bonheur qui aurait dû durer... ».

Le sourire de Selene s'effaça complètement.

« J'aimais beaucoup mon frère. »

Par pitié.

« Je me rappelle, quand j'étais petit et que Claudia venait de naître... »

Ezio s'arrêta les mots devenaient difficiles à prononcer d'une voix sûre. Il ne put poursuivre, la gorge nouée. Un flot de larmes sous les paupières, il réalisa qu'à quarante-deux ans, il n'avait toujours pas fait son deuil.

C'était un luxe qui ne lui avait pas été permis. Dépassé par les événements, il n'en avait jamais pris le temps sa soif de vengeance l'avait soumis à la colère, et non au chagrin et au recueillement. Il eut soudain très envie de pleurer, et s'étonna lui-même d'avoir gardé un cœur de glace pendant toutes ces années.

Selene, consciente de son trouble, posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule et lui demanda dans un souffle :

« Dîtes-moi seulement où il est. »

Ezio ferma les yeux. La main de la jeune femme était chaude, le parfum fruité de sa chevelure pénétrait ses narines. Dans quelques secondes, elle déverserait sa tristesse et son amertume à sa place, catharsis inespérée. Et lui demeurerait impassible.

Il se tourna vers elle et prit ses mains entre les siennes.

« Je suis désolé, Selene. Mais Federico est mort depuis très longtemps. »

La bouche de la jeune femme se tordit, son corps tout entier se mit à trembler.

La disparition de son père était une éventualité à laquelle Selene avait évidemment songé sans vraiment y accorder crédit. Lorsqu'elle avait quitté San Gimignano, c'était certes en redoutant le pire, mais non sans avoir la certitude de voir son père vivant, vieilli, mais bien vivant. Et, pourquoi pas, ramener à sa mère le mari qu'elle avait toujours voulu, toujours aimé, toujours attendu. A quoi Federico Auditore ressemblait-il ? Qui était cet homme qui avait enivré sa mère ?

Selene avait maintes fois imaginé leurs retrouvailles. Emu, Federico l'aurait serrée contre lui devant sa grande maison. Le soir, ils auraient parlé d'eux des heures entières, jusqu'au lever du soleil peut-être ! Elle lui aurait conté sa vie à la boutique de tissus qui avait beaucoup changé. Il lui aurait expliqué pourquoi il avait abandonné sa mère après plusieurs mois d'amour, et aurait avoué l'aimer encore. Ils auraient alors fait le voyage du retour ensemble, le père et la fille, puis seraient revenus à Rome avec Concetta pour y fêter l'ouverture un deuxième magasin. Et auraient enfin vécu heureux, comme une vraie famille.

Mais son père restait et resterait incontestablement sans visage et sans voix. Presque irréel.

Seigneur ! Tout basculait. Tous ses espoirs, tous ses rêves et toutes ses idées sur lui tombaient en mille morceaux, les uns après les autres. Non, c'était impossible, pas après s'être donné tout ce mal, pas après avoir fait tout ce chemin !

Découragée, elle se laissa choir contre la poitrine de son oncle. Il resserra ses bras autour d'elle, doux et protecteur, et la berça tendrement, durant un temps qui lui parut une éternité.

« Je suis désolé, Selene. Tellement désolé... »

Elle sanglotait silencieusement, blottie contre lui, accrochée à sa chemise. Du mouvement sur la gauche attira soudain l'attention d'Ezio. Il réalisa avec horreur qu'une troupe de soldats, la main sur la garde de leur épée, marchaient vers eux d'un pas assuré. Il comprit : il éveillait les doutes

Il brisa violemment leur étreinte et, avant de s'éloigner à grandes enjambées, lança sèchement à sa nièce :

« Va-t-en d'ici, Selene. Va-t-en et ne te retourne pas ».

La jeune femme, le visage baigné de larmes, le héla plusieurs fois, ce qui confirma à ses poursuivants l'identité de l'assassin. Sans pouvoir rien faire, elle les regarda, terrifiée, courir après son oncle en proférant des menaces de mort.

« Arrêtez ! C'est un malentendu ! »

Un soldat, occupé à faire une ronde, observait la scène de loin, ne jugeant pas utile de prendre part au combat. Selene se précipita vers lui.

Vincenzo était un homme plein d'ambition, ce qui ne coïncidait pas du tout avec sa couardise non avouée. C'était un pleutre qui essayait au maximum d'éviter les situations dangereuses, exactement comme celle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux et qu'il faisait mine de ne pas avoir vu. En tant que novice, il demeurait assigné aux rondes, un bon moyen d'éviter de se frotter aux lames, surtout dans ce coin tranquille. Il y a quelques mois de cela, il s'était engagé, faute de mieux ; les avantages de la fonction l'attiraient plus que d'endosser l'habit religieux. « Je suis soldat, moi ! » aimait-il répéter, fier comme un coq. Son orgueil le rendait antipathique ; il n'était pas très apprécié de ses camarades, ni de ses connaissances en général. C'était, en somme, un personnage assez détestable, mais Selene projetait sur lui l'image naïve de la force, de la justice, de la bonté. Et elle se hâtait en sa direction.

« Messere ! Aidez-moi, s'il vous plaît ! »

Vincenzo ne savait pas s'il fallait répondre ou lui dire de passer son chemin sa propre sécurité était-elle en jeu ? La jeune femme paniquait :

« Là-bas ! » articula-t-elle en reprenant son souffle. Elle tendit un bras vers Ezio, qui se défendait comme il pouvait avec sa petite dague, face à ses assaillants lourdement armés.

« C'est mon oncle ! C'est une affreuse méprise ! »

Le regard de Vincenzo pétilla. Selene venait de faire une erreur.

« Il est innocent ! »

Vincenzo se retint de tomber à genoux et de remercier Dieu avec ferveur. Sa promotion, il l'avait devant lui ! On le ferait soldat de la garde du Vatican, il serait respecté de tous, admiré, et surtout, il inspirerait la crainte.

« Faîtes quelque chose, je vous en supplie !

-Evidemment, signorina, mais suivez-moi d'abord. Il faut vous éloigner de tout ce chahut ».

Il lui empoigna fermement le bras et la força à le suivre.

Ezio était parvenu, tant bien que mal, à maîtriser le corps de garde. Passé l'étonnement et la confusion, il était maintenant focalisé sur les mouvements de ses adversaires, au déloyal nombre de cinq contre un ; l'environnement ne comptait plus. Armé de sa dague, qui faisait évidemment pâle figure face aux hallebardes et aux épées plus lourdes, Ezio bondit sur un soldat et lui trancha la gorge d'un coup net et gracieux. Le sang gicla, tâchant ses vêtements et son visage. Il en reçut sur les lèvres et, de dégoût, cracha dans les yeux d'un deuxième soldat. Titubant, ce dernier prit une seconde pour nettoyer la salive qui l'aveuglait, mais ce fut une seconde de trop : la lame d'Ezio s'était profondément enfoncée dans sa nuque et l'avait à moitié décapité. Il était mort avant même de toucher le sol, la tête branlante et rattachée au corps par quelques morceaux de chair.

Devant la sauvagerie dont l'homme faisait preuve et l'horreur du cadavre qui les fixait de ses yeux vitreux, les trois soldats restants reculèrent de quelques pas. Ezio fit un geste de la main :

« Allez-vous en, je serai clément envers ceux qui fuient ».

Un premier ne se le fit pas dire deux fois ; un autre hésita puis déguerpit ; le dernier se jeta sur lui en hurlant. Ezio soupira et se prépara à encaisser l'attaque. Mais dans l'angle qu'avait formé ce bras levé, prêt à s'abattre sur lui, il aperçut Selene que l'on traînait de force sur le sentier. Son cœur rata un battement.

Une vive douleur lui fit reprendre ses esprits : l'épée adverse lui avait profondément entaillé le bras et avait dérapé sur sa poitrine, deux parties fragilisées sans leurs habituelles protections. Ezio serra les dents le sang imbibait la tunique, qui se collait aux plaies. Mais il devait agir vite. Son ennemi souriait, satisfait d'avoir touché sa cible, et se voyait déjà ramener la tête de l'assassin en trophée. Il se défendait mieux que les autres, contrant les coups avec habileté. Il porta un nouveau coup à Ezio, mais, le manquant, l'épée se contenta de glisser sur le flanc. L'homme, qui n'avait pu s'empêcher de regarder vers Selene, avait une fois de plus baissé sa garde. Il rugit en sentant le fer déchirer la chair. Son corps s'enflamma, et le sang coula abondamment.

« Je vais te tuer, assassino ! Et l'on me récompensera pour ça »

Le soldat n'aurait jamais du oublier à qui il avait affaire. Car, malgré ses blessures, Ezio se montra le plus fort une nouvelle fois. Rapide et agile, luttant contre la douleur qui lui transperçait le corps, ses pensées focalisés sur sa nièce, il esquiva une feinte, cassa en deux le bras tendu du garde contre son genou et lui planta sa dague profondément dans l'arrière du crâne. La lame pénétra l'os dans un craquement affreux.

Sans prendre le temps de récupérer son arme, Ezio s'élança vers la jeune femme que l'on maltraitait. Il fit le plus vite qu'il put, une main sur le côté afin, croyait-il, d'atténuer l'hémorragie. Dans sa course mal assurée, il s'en voulut : Selene n'aurait rien dû savoir, Selene n'aurait pas dû subir une telle violence. Mais du fait de sa trop grande assurance et sa négligence, il l'avait mise en danger. Elle allait tout découvrir, et ne serait alors plus en sécurité nulle part. Il eut soudain l'abominable vision du corps de sa nièce se balançant au bout d'une corde. Alors qu'il n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, il stoppa net et saisit un couteau de lancer.

Selene fit quelques pas auprès de Vincenzo avant de comprendre qu'il n'interviendrait pas en faveur de son oncle.

« Qu'est-ce qui va arriver ?

-La justice jugera » répondit Vincenzo d'une voix mielleuse.

La jeune femme risqua un coup d'œil par-dessus son épaule et poussa un cri en voyant des coups d'épée s'abattre sur Ezio, et le sang jaillir.

« Seigneur ! Ils vont le tuer ! »

Elle eut un mouvement vers lui, mais Vincenzo l'attrapa et la maintint fermement.

« On va rester tranquille, ma petite dame, et me suivre !

-Non ! Lâchez-moi !

-Je pense que les Borgia auront quelques questions à te poser »

Selene, prise de panique, commença à se débattre entre les bras puissants du soldat, mais en vain. Ce n'était pas en lui mordant les doigts ou en lui lacérant les joues de ses ongles qu'elle pouvait espérer s'en sortir. Vincenzo la calma d'une gifle et la fit marcher devant lui, la pressant de temps en temps d'une légère tape dans le dos. Selene, forcée d'obtempérer, leva les yeux au ciel et murmura une courte prière. Dans quoi s'était-elle embarquée ? Pourquoi était-on en train de massacrer son oncle, là-bas ? Et qu'avait-elle à voir avec les Borgia ?

Selene entendit soudain le garde trébucher derrière elle. Elle se retourna et vit Vincenzo boiter et retirer un petit couteau fiché dans sa cuisse. Il pâlit en réalisant que c'était lui qu'on attaquait. La jambe meurtrie, il dégaina son épée et lança un regard apeuré autour de lui.

« Malédiction ! Qu'est-ce que… »

Il hurla. Un des couteaux s'était planté dans son œil gauche. Le sang dégoulinait sur son visage. Selene plaqua ses mains sur sa bouche, autant pour étouffer ses cris de peur que pour éviter de vomir. Terrorisée, elle ne pouvait détacher ses yeux du malheureux qui, tombé à terre, gesticulait en tout sens et suppliait qu'on lui vienne en aide. La jeune femme ne trouva même pas la force de bouger.

Ezio se félicita intérieurement ; il avait visé juste. Le garde s'étala sur le sol il bondit sur lui et retira le couteau de l'orbite, en emportant le globe. Vincenzo hurla de plus belle. Ezio siffla entre ses dents :

« Que ta mort serve d'exemple : celui qui la touche périt ».

Et il lui trancha la gorge Vincenzo mourut dans un gargouillis atroce. Ezio lui ferma les paupières avant de se relever et d'épousseter sa culotte.

« Requiescat in pace ».

Puis il se rendit compte, revint à la réalité, et regretta amèrement. Selene restait en retrait, chancelante, abasourdie par la scène à laquelle elle venait d'assister. Il était essoufflé, dans un état pitoyable, les vêtements écarlates et en lambeaux. Et il venait de faire preuve d'une immense cruauté, s'étant laissé submerger par la colère et la peur, ayant oublié ses maux du même coup. Ils demeurèrent ainsi quelques minutes, à se fixer, perdus.

Une mare de sang grandissait sous Vincenzo, recouvrant de sa chaleur et de sa teinte sombre l'herbe verte et élastique.


	5. Chapter 5

**La suite ! **

**Au programme : de la lâcheté, une engueulade, et mon favori qui intervient.**

**Très franchement, je suis déçue par ce chapitre. Je n'ai pas été au top du top, je le trouve médiocre et mal écrit par rapport aux autres xD Je ne peux en vouloir qu'à moi-même.**

**Bref, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture tout de même, et merci à ceux qui me suivent =) !**

**Enjoy !**

**Note : excusez les blancs, comme toujours. Je fais du mieux que je peux pour rajouter les points-virgules effacés, mais j'en oublie toujours un ou deux. Le jour où on m'expliquera pourquoi ne les prend pas en compte sur les fichiers doc…**

* * *

><p>Selene sut tout. La mort de son père, pourquoi on l'avait exécuté, la situation des Auditore à ce jour, et la menace qui planait aujourd'hui sur tous les héritiers.<p>

Depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés à cheval, gracieusement fourni, jusqu'à la Rose Fleurie, la jeune femme avait écouté Claudia et Maria sans prononcer un mot, pensive, le choc du massacre n'étant pas encore passé. Quant à Ezio, il avait tenu jusque là. Blessé, il avait saigné abondamment et lutté contre l'évanouissement, aidé par les secousses du cheval lancé au petit trot. Le tiraillement que lui causaient ses plaies ouvertes l'avait maintenu éveillé pendant le trajet, qui lui avait paru atrocement long. Mais, une fois devant les portes de la maison close, il avait sombré dans l'inconscience. Le but atteint, l'homme s'était autorisé à lâcher prise, et s'était effondré sur le pavé dans un nuage de poussière. On prenait à présent soin de lui dans une chambre à côté.

Claudia vint lui rendre visite après avoir parlé à Selene. Elle frappa à la porte ; pas de réponse. Elle tourna la poignée, passa la tête dans l'embrasure Ezio dormait, le souffle régulier. La jeune femme entra et vint s'asseoir à son chevet. Elle observa longuement son frère plongé dans le sommeil. Le ruban rouge qui tenait son catogan avait glissé ; il était rare de voir l'homme les cheveux libres. Il était blême, de profondes cernes avait creusé ses paupières et les bandages qui lui enserraient le corps n'ajoutaient rien de très rassurant au tableau.

« Dans quoi t'es-tu encore fourré, Grand Frère ? » soupira la jeune femme.

Ezio fronça le nez, visiblement dérangé par le bruit. Claudia pouffa. Finalement, l'homme ouvrit les yeux ils lui semblèrent deux billes de plomb. Une migraine lui serra les tempes, et il souhaita ne jamais s'être réveillé. A travers la brume de ses pupilles encore pleines sommeil, il distingua le visage de sa petite sœur. Un sourire étira ses lèvres pâles :

« Je suppose que tu vas m'enguirlander, dit-il d'une voix faible.

-Evidemment, qu'est-ce que tu crois ! s'exclama Claudia, les poings sur les hanches. On n'a pas idée de sortir sans armes ni protections lorsqu'on est l'un des hommes les plus recherchés d'Italie ! C'est de l'inconscience, Ezio ! »

Elle secoua la tête, plus sérieuse :

« Tu aurais pu y rester.

-Je sais… Pardonne-moi ».

Il enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, espérant étouffer son mal de crâne et effacer les scènes de la matinée qui lui revenaient en mémoire. En vain. La mine de Claudia s'assombrit :

« Ce n'est pas à moi que tu dois demander pardon, Grand Frère… »

Ezio baissa les yeux, puis interrogea, la gorge nouée :

« Comment va-t-elle ?

-Tu l'as, comment dire… traumatisée.

-Je n'ai pas réfléchi. J'étais tellement en colère et… j'avais si peur, Claudia. »

Il regarda sa sœur droit dans les yeux.

« Je ne veux plus que ça arrive ».

Claudia baissa la tête Ezio n'avait pas besoin d'en dire plus, elle avait compris.

« Je ne veux plus avoir à me sentir coupable de la mort de quelqu'un parce que je n'ai pas eu soit la bravoure, soit le pouvoir d'intervenir à temps ».

L'échafaud, la corde, le bourreau ; tout était encore beaucoup trop clair.

« J'étais terrifié, Petite Sœur. J'ai eu peur à l'idée que ma famille puisse une fois de plus être détruite. »

Il se renfrogna :

« J'ai échoué. J'ai sous-estimé le danger, et j'ai déçu tout le monde. Moi y compris ».

oOo

C'était une douce après-midi. Selene avait troqué sa robe bleue de velours épais, poisseux et tâché du sang de son oncle contre un habit vert clair plus léger que lui avait donné Claudia, brodé de dentelle et de fils dorés au col et aux manches. Les nuages de la matinée avaient laissé place à un grand soleil réconfortant. Les oiseaux chantaient malgré le froid tout inspirait la paix. Qui aurait cru que, quelques heures auparavant, une tuerie avait eu lieu en face du Colisée ? Selene eut un sourire ironique : les gladiateurs étaient sortis de l'arène pour s'affronter en privé. La jeune femme avait déjà vu des morts et du sang, les règlements de comptes étaient fréquents à San Gimignano, comme partout ailleurs. Elle avait su éviter les affrontements sur la route, mais n'avait pas trouvé le courage de prêter main forte à ceux que l'on dépouillait. De toute façon, qui aurait été effrayée par une femme ?

Ezio Auditore donnait l'impression d'un homme bon, doux, courtois et respectable. Ce qu'elle avait vu ne coïncidait pas avec l'image qu'elle se faisait de lui. Bien sûr, il s'était battu pour se défendre. Il l'avait même secourue. D'une façon si… bestiale, et cruelle.

La jeune femme ouvrit la fenêtre la lumière entra, vive et chaleureuse, accompagnée des bruits étouffés de la ville grouillante : les roues des charrettes sur les pavés, le claquement des sabots des chevaux, les aboiements des chiens et les cris des badauds. Rien à voir avec le calme de sa campagne natale une tranquillité qui lui manquait, après plusieurs mois dans les grandes cités de l'Italie.

Selene s'accouda à la fenêtre et laissa l'air froid de l'hiver lui remettre les idées en place. Ezio Auditore était un Assassin. Et son père, Federico Auditore, en avait été un aussi, comme d'autres de la lignée avant lui. Ce qui, fatalement, avait causé sa perte.

A vrai dire, c'était la dernière chose qu'elle aurait pu imaginer sur son géniteur. Mais tout devenait clair, à présent. Le plus difficile serait de l'annoncer à Concetta. Cependant, il était sans doute préférable pour elle de le savoir mort que de le croire parti avec une autre. Et, surtout, elle n'espérerait plus inutilement.

Selene s'installa à son bureau, s'empara d'une plume, de papier et de son encrier, puis commença à écrire.

_ Ma très chère mère,_

_ Pardonne-moi tout d'abord de ne pas t'avoir écrit plus tôt je n'ai plus rien envoyé depuis mon départ de Sienne, il y a quelques temps déjà. Je n'ai aucune excuse à ce manque de nouvelles, à part peut-être ma trop grande excitation qui m'a fait t'oublier._

_ En vérité, j'étais en route pour Rome, là où, m'a-t-on dit, se cachaient les Auditore. Imagine donc ma joie ! Je suis arrivée mardi dans la capitale, il y a trois jours donc, et j'ai trouvé ce que je cherchais. J'ai été bien accueillie, et j'ai beaucoup appris. Je ne compte pas rester plus longtemps, il est temps de rentrer. J'ai tant de choses à te raconter ! Mais je ne confierai rien dans cette lettre je préfère tout te dire de vive voix. Il te faudra donc m'attendre._

_ Pardonne-moi encore pour cette courte missive. Porte-toi bien, et patiente encore un peu._

_ Affectueusement,_

_ Selene_

Comme toujours, le courrier finirait dans la cheminée après sa lecture. Concetta ne gardait jamais celles qui s'adressaient à la « très chère mère ». Il était risqué de conserver de telles preuves en sa possession. Le feu la dévorerait, l'encre brûlerait, et le papier craquerait délicieusement avant d'être réduit en cendres. Concetta aimait ce son, si faible et furtif qu'il soit.

Résolue, Selene plia la lettre, la cacheta, et entreprit de l'envoyer au plus vite la voiture du messager ferait une halte dans une heure, au plus tard. Du regard, elle balaya sa petite chambre, décorée des tons chauds les plus incitatifs à la débauche. Elle n'avait que quelques affaires qui seraient vite remballées. Quitter ce lieu d'orgies lui ferait le plus grand bien.

Dans le couloir, elle croisa Claudia, qui ne fut pas dupe.

« Selene, tu nous quittes déjà ?

Devant la mine déçue de sa tante, la jeune femme se demanda si c'était une bonne idée, et elle faillit revenir sur sa décision. Claudia ne la retint pas :

« Tu fais ce que tu veux. Mais c'est dommage. Nous ne sommes pas des criminels, si c'est ainsi que tu nous vois ».

Selene secoua la tête.

« Je pense que je ne suis pas en sécurité ici. Et j'aspire à une vie tranquille.

-Je comprends ».

Claudia eut un sourire triste. Sa nièce avait raison, mais elle eut tout de même un pincement au cœur. On leur rendait un parent, auquel il fallait renoncer aussitôt, sans avoir pris le temps de se connaître mieux.

« Passe-voir Mère, et Ezio, avant de t'en aller. Il s'en veut énormément ».

oOo

« Alors tu pars ».

Ce n'était pas une question ; plutôt une affirmation qui laissait un goût amer sur la langue une fois les mots libérés. Ezio avait du mal à accepter la décision de Selene. Celle-ci lui énonça sa raison :

« Oui. Il est préférable que je me cache ».

Assis sur son lit, adossé à deux gros oreillers de plumes, Ezio passa une main sur son visage blanc et fatigué.

« Tu n'as pas tort. Je te présente mes excuses, pour… bref, tu sais ».

Selene acquiesça.

« Toutefois, reprit-il, j'ai une proposition à te faire.

-Mon oncle…

-Ecoute, l'interrompit-il, je sais que tout ne s'est pas déroulé comme tu l'avais prévu, ni comme je l'aurais voulu. Nous nous sommes trompés tous les deux, moi par négligence, toi par ignorance ».

Selene tiqua, vexée. Elle ne se sentait coupable de rien, et elle le trouva culotté de la désigner fautive.

« Afin d'honorer la mémoire de ton père, et de nous aider dans notre tâche, accepterais-tu de rejoindre la Confrérie ? »

La réponse de la jeune fille fut rapide et sans appel :

« Non ».

L'homme fronça les sourcils. Selene répéta.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'en empêche ?

-Je ne veux pas être mêlée à tout ça, je n'ai rien à voir avec vous ! s'écria-t-elle, la tête entre les mains. Ce n'est pas ce que je suis venue chercher ! J'aimerais ne jamais vous avoir connus ».

Cette remarque qui, il le savait, était trop sincère, blessa Ezio et le rendit immensément triste. Il eut même la désagréable impression de décevoir Federico. Une fois de plus.

« Je ne veux pas mourir » bredouilla-t-elle, un tremblement dans la voix.

Elle avait la mort aux trousses ; elle en était malade, à la limite de la folie. Ezio se redressa, la mine grave, et lui énonça la vérité :

« Tu ne peux plus fuir, Selene. Que tu le veuilles ou non, tu seras désormais toujours en danger.

-Vous avez tué les témoins.

-Pas tous. Quelques soldats seulement ».

Selene faillit s'évanouir. Elle s'assit au bout du lit. Un long frisson courut le long de son échine et elle sentit son front se perler de sueur.

« On sait qui tu es, ajouta Ezio, pourtant conscient de l'effet qu'avaient ses paroles sur sa nièce. On t'a vue, on t'a entendue. On te traquera, tu ne peux pas l'éviter.

-C'est à cause de vous, gronda Selene, dont la colère augmentait au fur et à mesure.

-A cause du nom que tu portes, rectifia Ezio. Ca serait arrivé, tôt ou tard ».

Elle se releva brusquement et se mit à hurler, folle de rage :

« Ce nom ! Ce nom ! Toujours remettre la faute sur ce nom ! Soyez maudits, Auditore, vous tous et ma putain de mère ! »

Selene dépassait les bornes. Ezio fulminait. N'y tenant plus, il se mit debout des étoiles ; dansèrent devant ses yeux. Il chancela, s'appuya contre le mur et se retint de la gifler.

« Je t'interdis d'outrager le nom de ma famille ! beugla l'homme, hors de lui. Tu n'es pas digne d'être des nôtres en agissant de la sorte. Je suis dans la même situation que toi, je ne l'ai pas choisi non plus. C'est venu à moi, je n'ai pas pu y échapper ! Ce nom, comme tu dis ! On a assassiné mon père et mes frères, anéanti mon bonheur ! On m'a pourchassé comme une bête. Je n'ai pas eu d'autres choix que de me défendre, de riposter, et d'assassiner à mon tour. Regarde ce qu'est ma vie, à présent ! J'inflige la souffrance et je la reçois. Je ne connais aucun repos ! ».

Il s'arrêta un instant la tête lui tournait.

« Cesse de te lamenter, pauvre lâche. Les gens comme toi me hérissent le poil. Il y en a, ici-même, qui ont vécu plus d'horreurs que toi, et je ne les entends jamais se plaindre ni pleurer ! Retourne chez toi, tu en es partie de ton plein gré, nous n'avons jamais demandé à te rencontrer. Tu ne peux en vouloir qu'à toi-même ! Alors arrête de nous insulter, terre-toi à San Gimignano, et prie pour qu'on oublie ta misérable existence ! »

Désemparée, Selene écoutait son oncle déverser sa fureur sur elle, sensible à son ressentiment jusqu'au plus profond d'elle-même. Elle en fut sévèrement ébranlée, et sentit la honte l'envahir petit à petit.

Malgré l'étourdissement, Ezio se traîna jusqu'à la porte. Il fallait qu'il s'éloigne de sa nièce, pour laquelle il était pris d'un soudain accès de haine et de dégoût. Hors de question qu'il tolère sa présence, après un tel discours. Dire qu'il avait failli crever, ce matin, juste pour la protéger !

Il ouvrit la porte et, sous la surprise, eut un mouvement de recul : Leonardo da Vinci se tenait dans l'encadrement, l'air incrédule. Ezio tomba en arrière, mais l'artiste lui saisit le poignet et le retint d'un bras puissant ; il fut étonné de sentir autant de force dans ce petit bras d'ingénieur fragile. Avec un sourire en coin, Leonardo railla…

« On dirait que j'arrive au mauvais moment ».

… et le remit sur ses pieds en l'attirant vers lui. Ezio le gratifia d'une embrassade amicale, sur le point de le remercier d'être là, et se sentit tout de suite apaisé. Les traits de son visage se détendirent; il eut même envie de rire devant l'absurdité de la situation. Se retrouver nez à nez avec Leonardo maintenant semblait inespéré.

« Pas du tout, mon ami ».

Cette fois-ci, il était très heureux de le voir.


	6. Chapter 6

**La suite !**

**Un chapitre plus court que les précédents, je ne pouvais pas allonger jusqu'à ce que je considère comme le début du prochain, car on sort de la thématique. Je vous promets un chapitre suivant beaucoup plus long =)**

**Une petite précision toutefois, à propos des caractères de Cesare et de Lucrezia Borgia. Surtout en ce qui concerne Lucrezia xD Bref, je m'en tiens à ce que rapporte l'histoire : c'est-à-dire à son apparence pure, sage, naïve, etc derrière laquelle se cache un paquet de choses pas jolies jolies. La version du jeu la rend trop vulgaire à mon goût. Et puis, appuyer sur son physique d'« ange » fait ressortir le côté pervers de Cesare, que j'essaye de pervertir encore plus qu'il n'est… **

**Raconté comme ça, ce n'est pas très clair. Je vous laisse lire, et j'attends vos avis ! Sondage à main levée : Lucrezia la niaise ou la Lucrezia la p* xD ?**

**Autre précision : ma fic va jongler entre vérité historique et ce que nous dit le jeu (ce qui n'est franchement pas évident, mais je relève le défi). On se retrouve donc à l'époque de la Troisième guerre d'Italie. Je vais essayer d'être le plus fidèle possible autant à l'histoire qu'au jeu, et je vous demande pardon d'avance pour les anachronismes, les imprécisions, ou le foirage complet.**

**Bref ! Au programme : un déjeuner en tête à tête (loool), des révélations, et pas vraiment d'action. Mais il faut bien ça, l'intrigue se place maintenant.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>Cesare Borgia avait voué sa vie à la luxure et au pouvoir. Rien n'était meilleur, pour lui, que de commander aux autres, d'avoir le droit de vie ou de mort sur ceux-ci, et de coucher avec les femmes. Il nourrissait d'ailleurs un désir ardent (et soupçonné de tous) pour sa jolie sœur, Lucrezia. A cet instant, installé dans un fauteuil en attente d'un visiteur important, il l'observait arranger un bouquet de fleurs sur la table de ce petit salon du Château Saint-Ange ; ce qu'elle avait tenu à faire elle-même, avouant avec une moue charmante qu'elle s'ennuyait à mourir.<p>

Cesare Borgia adorait Lucrezia. Ses longs cheveux blonds qui cascadaient dans son dos en une aura provocatrice, entourant un visage angélique, ses yeux clairs et limpides, ses mains blanches, sa voix cristalline ; sauf qu'il la détestait aussi pour ça. Il la voulait autant qu'elle le dégoûtait dans sa perfection. Lucrezia, la jeune et belle Lucrezia, était trop pure ; Cesare avait envie d'elle dans l'unique but de la souiller encore et encore, de tâcher cette entité immaculée, de détruire quelque chose de beau. Elle se serait laissée faire par amour, convaincue d'une réciprocité certaine ; il n'aurait hélas s'agit que de combler Cesare, autant dans son besoin animal que dans son amour-propre.

« Tu seras ma reine » aimait-il lui répéter.

Et elle, de rougir et de glousser sous cette belle perspective d'avenir.

N'y tenant plus, Cesare se leva, hypnotisé par la nuque d'albâtre de sa sœur. Il s'approcha d'elle, posa une main sur sa hanche, et lui mordilla doucement le cou, à la naissance des cheveux. Lucrezia ferma les yeux et lâcha un soupir, partagée entre le plaisir et la culpabilité. Malheureusement, ce fut à cet instant qu'un domestique entra pour annoncer un visiteur :

« Le Baron de Valois est arrivé ».

Cesare serra les dents. Saleté de Français ! Il songea que la ponctualité était, en fin de compte, un vilain défaut.

« Bien. Faîtes-le entrer ».

Lucrezia jugea préférable de quitter la pièce ; les conversations politiques des hommes ne siéent guère aux femmes.

Le baron Octavien de Valois fit une entrée tonitruante, ne se doutant pas le moins du monde avoir glacé la fièvre qui régnait dans la pièce quelques secondes auparavant.

« _Buongiorno_, Cesare Borgia ! » s'exclama-t-il, les bras ouverts.

Cesare frissonna, ce qui fit taire ses ardeurs ; il avait oublié à quel point l'accent du baron était atroce. Cette façon qu'il avait de rouler les « r » ! Un proverbe idiot raconte que l'on ne parle pas l'italien, mais qu'on le chante ; le problème, c'est que le baron chantait faux.

Toutefois, malgré ses défauts de prononciation, le baron était un allié de taille pour les Borgia. Cousin éloigné du roi de France Louis XII, Octavien menait la campagne française en Italie à ses côtés. Quant à Cesare, celui-ci s'était vu octroyé la Romagne pontificale au début de la guerre, puis le duché d'Urbino quelques mois auparavant. Il possédait aussi des terres en France ; Rodrigo Borgia avait accepté d'annuler le premier mariage de Louis XII et de Jeanne de France, au profit d'une seconde union, plus prolifique sans doute, avec Anne de Bretagne. Le roi n'avait pas trouvé mieux que de manifester son contentement en offrant le duché français du Valentinois à Cesare. La famille Borgia s'en réjouissait. Rodrigo cumulait sa fonction de Pape et gouvernait Lyon ; le fils étendait à son tour la main par-dessus la frontière.

Alors, dans l'optique égoïste d'être encore plus amplement récompensé, le « neveu du Pape » trahissait sa patrie au profit de l'occupant. Il comptait bien aider la France à garder sous contrôle la région de Naples nouvellement soumise et pourtant sans cesse en conflit, sans chercher à savoir si ses revendications sur le royaume étaient fondées.

Cesare adressa donc au baron un sourire forcé, grommela une salutation et déplia la carte de l'Italie sur la table. Octavien s'approcha :

« Comment allez-vous, mon vieil ami ? »

Encore un frisson. _Mon vieil ami_ résonnait désagréablement à ses oreilles. Le baron s'accordait des familiarités que Cesare n'avait aucune envie de partager, mais qu'il fallait encaisser avec une bonhomie feinte et exagérée, aussi offusqué soit-on. Si le Français se permettait un tel comportement, c'était à cause de sa généalogie qu'il se plaisait à rappeler sans cesse :

« Vous savez, je n'ai qu'un lointain lien de parenté avec le roi actuel. Je descends de la branche aînée des Valois, vous savez, les Capétiens, Charles VIII. Louis est du côté des cadets, pourri dans le sang par son rang même dans la hiérarchie fraternelle. Mais évidemment, vous ne devez rien comprendre à tout cela ».

_Vous savez_. Cesare l'interrompit dans son monologue en déclarant tout simplement :

« L'arrestation des Orsini est prévue le 31 ».

Octavien, qui triturait un relief de la cheminée, se retourna dans un sursaut :

« Dans si peu de temps ? s'étrangla-t-il.

-Oui, siffla Cesare. Il ne faut plus que ça traîne. Il ne faut plus qu'elle nous file encore entre les doigts. Les Orsini connaissent son emplacement, et je ne peux pas éveiller les soupçons en demandant à ton roi où il la cache, _tu sais_. »

Octavien hocha la tête et lissa sa moustache :

« Notre bon vieux Louis se douterait forcément de quelque chose, en effet. Cependant, c'est mon pays que tu voles, et j'espère recevoir quelque chose en compensation.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr… »

oOo

« J'étais venu te rendre visite, autant pour prendre de tes nouvelles que pour rencontrer ton intrigante nièce, expliqua Leonardo alors qu'il traversait le hall, Ezio habillé et en armes appuyé sur son bras. Mais en y repensant, j'aurais mieux fait de retourner dans mon atelier ; tu sais que les Borgia n'ont bientôt plus besoin de moi ? »

L'artiste parlait sur le ton de la conversation. Il savait qu'Ezio, épuisé, l'écoutait à peine.

« Sortons d'ici. Amène-moi sur l'île Tibérine, s'il te plaît, demanda l'assassin.

-Hors de question, sale éclopé, s'exclama Leonardo. Tu es à peine reposé et je te sers d'appui. Tu ne seras jamais capable de marcher jusque là-bas. Je t'emmène d'abord manger un morceau. Et puis, j'ai des tas de chose à te raconter.

-Si jamais on t'aperçoit en ma compagnie…

-Tu mangeras vite. »

Ils sortirent. Leonardo baissa les yeux :

« La tache n'a pas été nettoyée » remarqua-t-il en grattant le sol du talon.

Ils n'allèrent pas bien loin ; une taverne était ouverte et peu encombrée à cette heure de l'après-midi. Ils s'installèrent à la table la plus éloignée du comptoir afin de ne pas être entendus.

« Apportez-nous une assiette de grillades, une _ribollita_ et une bouteille de votre meilleur vin ! » quémanda l'artiste en s'asseyant.

Ezio se laissa tomber sur son siège, en face de son ami.

« Bien, commença Leonardo à voix basse. Nous avons peu de temps. Je vais juste te dire ce que l'on m'a répété. Sache tout de même que je n'ai aucune preuve de ce que j'avance.

-Tu m'inquiètes, souffla Ezio en fronçant les sourcils.

-Je n'ai pas que des ennemis, au Château. Il y a des fuites, de nombreuses fuites, et il existe des alliés même au milieu de tous ces corrompus ».

L'ingénieur balaya la pièce du regard ; personne ne semblait se préoccuper d'eux :

« Je suppose que tu n'as pas oublié que nous sommes en guerre, que beaucoup de villes se tiennent sous domination française, et que tu te tiens au courant de l'avancée des troupes ennemies sur le territoire italien.

-Bien sûr. Nous reculons un peu plus chaque jour, s'indigna Ezio.

-Cesare Borgia s'est attelé à la France. On raconte qu'il a reçu un duché tout entier en cadeau. Louis XII aurait des affinités avec le Pape… Bref, on pourrait croire à une alliance purement idéologique ou stratégique. On est loin du compte.

-Comment tu sais tout ça ? l'interrompit Ezio.

-Je te l'ai dit : j'ai réussi à me faire des amis. Le jeune domestique qui travaille avec moi me fournit les informations, qu'il récolte simplement en tendant l'oreille dans les couloirs.

-En quel honneur ?

-Il est aussi là contre sa volonté. C'est une façon de se venger. »

Le tavernier apporta le plat fumant, la soupe et une bouteille de Chianti. Leonardo se tut et paya l'homme, qui se retira avec un « _Grazie_ » à peine audible. Ezio se servit en viande, et l'artiste se versa un gobelet avant de reprendre :

« Je pense donc que cette soudaine entente entre les puissances de nos deux pays est pure hypocrisie. Cesare Borgia est fourbe, il se retournera contre le roi de France à la première occasion. Et il s'avère qu'il est en train de planifier ça ».

Leonardo se pencha vers son ami :

« Ecoute, Ezio, ne t'emballes pas. Je ne suis sûr de rien. Ce ne sont peut-être que des rumeurs ou des déformations ».

L'assassin le pressa d'un geste de la main. Leonardo prit une grande inspiration et lâcha :

« Il est possible qu'un Fragment d'Eden soit caché en France »

Ezio s'étrangla avec un morceau de légume. Leonardo continua, imperturbable :

« Les Orsini auraient quelque chose à voir avec ça, mais je ne suis pas capable de te dire pourquoi. Notre bien-aimé gouverneur prévoit de s'en emparer, attitude qui lui ressemble, et il serait aidé par le baron de Valois. C'est tout ce que je sais, Ezio, et si tu veux en apprendre plus, il te faudra faire des recherches par toi-même. Je ne peux hélas pas toujours risquer de me faire prendre pour servir la Confrérie. Ce sera bientôt plus simple ; je t'ai dit que les Borgia n'avaient bientôt plus besoin de moi ? ».

Ezio avait repoussé son plat, l'appétit coupé. Les yeux cachés par l'ombre de sa capuche, il se frottait le menton, songeur, sentant sous ses doigts sa barbe râpeuse qui repoussait déjà sur ses joues. Leonardo avait retrouvé sa mine sympathique et innocente, et changea radicalement de sujet :

« Alors, parle-moi un peu de ta nièce. Tu la connais depuis trois jours et tu te querelles déjà. Décidément, tu es impossible » lança-t-il, espiègle, en s'emparant d'un couvert et poussant la _ribollita_ vers Ezio.

L'homme se mit à manger, et la conversation fut close. C'était en effet inconscient de continuer de parler de la Pomme dans un lieu fréquenté. L'artiste savait qu'il était suivi et surveillé ; quand il quittait le Vatican des espions se cachaient peut-être parmi les quelques amateurs de Brunello assis dans les coins de la pièce. Ezio parla donc de Selene, et expliqua en particulier les origines de la dispute, ce qui ranima sa mauvaise humeur. Leonardo le sentit et servit deux verres de Chianti pour détendre l'atmosphère :

« Je comprends. Mais ce serait dommage de te fâcher avec la fille de Federico, si tu veux mon avis. Ne laisse pas s'échapper un Auditore, d'abord parce que c'est un miracle d'en retrouver un vivant, et ensuite parce qu'il sait certaines choses qui vous nuiraient forcément en cas de capture ».

Ezio sourit ; il aimait le côté pragmatique et rationnel de Leonardo, propre à son esprit scientifique. Ce dernier se leva ; les pieds de la chaise raclèrent sur le sol, désagréable bruit.

« Pardonne-moi, mon ami, mais le travail m'appelle ».

Ils trinquèrent.

« Merci, Leonardo. Tu nous es d'une grande aide ».

Ezio, l'estomac rempli, se sentit revigoré. Il sortit peu après Leonardo, ayant d'abord pris le temps de terminer la viande et le vin payés. La boisson profitait de sa faiblesse et commençait à le trahir. Il laissa la _ribollita_ refroidir, la jugeant peu appétissante, voire même carrément mauvaise.

Une fois dehors, il déambula dans les rues, lentement, encore sensible à ses blessures. Il s'arrêta sur le Ponte Cestio, se pencha au-dessus de l'eau et, le menton dans la paume, contempla l'onde grise, froide et rapide en cette crue de décembre, fendue dans sa course par les piliers de pierre. L'assassin aurait voulu jeter à cette eau sale ses soucis et ses incertitudes. Il ne parvenait pas à réfléchir sereinement soit à cette histoire de Fragment d'Eden, soit à Selene. S'il s'avisait de penser à l'un, l'autre prenait le dessus, et tout se mélangeait, lui embrouillant l'esprit. Avait-il bien fait de renvoyer sa nièce ? Devait-il accorder crédit aux récits de Leonardo et dépêcher des assassins en éclaireurs au Vatican ? Fallait-il qu'il empêche Selene de partir, qu'il la retrouve et lui fasse ses excuses ? Ou bien ses espions, s'ils se faisaient repérer, condamneraient Leonardo, le seul qui aurait pu divulguer les rumeurs en dehors du Château ? Sa sécurité était menacée. Non, leur sécurité, à tous les deux, était menacée.

Il fit demi-tour et prit la direction du repaire.

Le siège de la Confrérie était silencieux. Plusieurs assassins s'occupaient de recueillir des informations en ville en jouant la fine oreille. D'autres étudiaient ou se reposaient après une mission ardue. Un des assassins les plus expérimentés, Ugo Ubaldi, se précipita la mine réjouie vers Ezio quand il entra, suivi de loin par quelques novices intimidés par la présence du Maître.

« _Mentore_ ! Les rumeurs allaient bon train… Nous nous sommes inquiétés.

-J'ai eu un léger contretemps, sourit Ezio en posant une main rassurante sur l'épaule de la recrue.

Ugo Ubaldi avait rejoint la Confrérie avant qu'Ezio ne la rebâtisse, au sein d'un petit groupe clandestin dirigé par Machiavelli. Agé d'une trentaine d'années, il avait progressé et s'était classé très vite parmi les recrues les plus efficaces. Ezio était impressionné ; le jeune homme lui rappelait un peu lui-même par sa volonté, animé par ses idéaux de liberté, ses convictions de vengeance et de justice. Si jamais Ezio venait à disparaître, il voyait bien Ugo lui succéder et prendre la fonction de Mentor à sa place.

« Les garnisons ont doublés dans la ville et aux abords, annonça Ugo, l'air sombre. Il est difficile d'œuvrer à l'extérieur. Plusieurs de nos amis partis en éclaireurs se terrent et attendent que la situation se calme ».

Cela confirma les doutes d'Ezio. Il se rendit compte du trouble qu'avait causé la venue de Selene. Vincenzo était mort, mais, comme il l'avait deviné, des citoyens fidèles aux Borgia avaient rapidement vendu la mèche.

« Ugo, j'ai besoin de toi. J'ai une mission importante à te confier »

Ugo s'approcha de son Mentor, prêt à recevoir les ordres et à les exécuter sur le champ.

« Ma nièce est à Rome, expliqua Ezio en baissant la voix, et elle a malheureusement été entraînée dans l'incident de ce matin. Je crains qu'elle ne soit, elle aussi, recherchée activement. Elle a l'intention de retourner à San Gimignano, demain matin sans doute, car la nuit tombe. Va, avec Vittorio, veiller la Rose Fleurie jusqu'à son départ. Tu la reconnaîtras. Je veux que vous la suiviez tous les deux, que vous vous fondiez dans le décor elle ne doit rien remarquer. Assurez-vous que tout se passe bien, qu'elle ne soit pas poursuivie et, si jamais elle l'est, n'intervenez qu'en dernier recours nous devons autant que possible éviter de laisser des cadavres derrière elle. Tu dirigeras l'opération, Ugo. Je te fais confiance ».

La recrue s'inclina légèrement, une main sur le cœur, en signe d'acceptation et de gratitude.

« Bien, _Mentore_. Je ferai de mon mieux.

-Merci » murmura Ezio, sincère.


	7. Chapter 7

**Tout d'abord, désolée pour le retard ! Ce chapitre a mis beaucoup de temps pour arriver, par manque de temps et aussi d'inspiration. J'avoue avoir vraiment eu du mal à écrire ce chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira quand même. En attendant que ma muse veuille bien faire son boulot, j'ai updaté plusieurs anciens chapitres, apporté des corrections et supprimé des passages un peu lourdingues. Je précise, je ne vous demande pas de tout relire… MDR**

**Une petite précision encore : les noms des membres de la Confrérie sont pour la plupart tirés du jeu. Ugo Ubaldi par exemple :3 J'aime bien leurs têtes alors je les garde…**

**Au programme : un chapitre exclusivement centré sur Selene !**

**Bonne lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir et surtout, ça motive !**

* * *

><p>Sa cape sur le dos, le bagage sur l'épaule, Selene était prête pour le voyage du retour. Elle descendit jusqu'au hall, voilant sa figure de ses cheveux lorsqu'elle dépassa un soldat ému par le décolleté d'une courtisane. Maria l'attendait au pied de l'escalier, un paquet recouvert d'un tissu épais dans les mains. Elle l'accueillit avec un sourire :<p>

« Avant que tu t'en ailles, j'aimerais t'offrir ceci ».

La vieille femme le lui tendit. Selene fit un geste pour l'ouvrir :

« Non, pas maintenant, fit Maria en lui prenant les mains. S'il te plaît, ne regarde pas maintenant. Lorsque tu seras chez toi, avec ta mère ».

Selene hocha la tête :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Un portrait de Federico, le seul que j'ai pu sauver des deux attaques, expliqua Maria. L'image de mon enfant restera à jamais dans ma mémoire, je n'en ai pas besoin. Ainsi, tu connaîtras le visage de ton père, que tu as mis tant d'ardeur à venir chercher ».

La jeune femme serra le tableau contre elle.

« Grazie mille ».

Maria eut soudain l'air gêné :

« Quoi qu'ai pu dire mon fils par ressentiment, tu seras toujours la bienvenue ici ».

Elle prit sa tête entre ses mains et lui baisa le front.

« Ma petite fille… »

Claudia et Maria, dans leur bonté, la retenaient, mais Ezio l'intimidait. Elle ne se sentait plus capable de l'affronter après cette dispute, si violente dans les mots l'homme l'avait profondément intimidée. Et, à cause de lui, Rome n'était plus sûre ; San Gimignano serait son refuge, au fin fond de la campagne. Avec un peu de chance, les Borgia perdraient sa trace. A la fois apeurée et triste, Selene lui en voulut. Une pensée terrible lui traversa l'esprit : si seulement il avait pu mourir à la place de son père !

« Prends soin de toi » recommanda Maria avec bienveillance.

Selene acquiesça d'un signe de tête.

« Addio, Selene.

-Addio, Maria ».

Selene attacha le tableau à son bagage et prit la direction des écuries. C'était l'aube ; la ville, encore enveloppée d'une pénombre bleue, était recouverte d'une fine couche de brume. La jeune femme frissonna, resserra le col de sa cape et s'enfonça dans le brouillard.

Rome était angoissante. Selene glissait tel un fantôme entre les ruelles, encore peu fréquentées. Les boutiques ouvraient à peine, gueules de lumière jaune cernées de gencives de bois. Elle se pressa, et, enfin, bifurqua vers les écuries. Sa jument l'accueillit en secouant la tête, les oreilles dressées, visiblement heureuse de la revoir.

« Une longue route nous attend, ma belle. On rentre à la maison ».

Elle harnacha l'animal, accrocha ses affaires à la selle en gardant cependant le tableau sur son dos, et entreprit de quitter la ville. La jument tenue par la bride la suivit docilement.

Le soleil pointait à l'horizon lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte au nord. Selene réalisa alors, déçue, qu'elle s'en retournait au point de départ. Elle se refusa de penser qu'elle avait fait tout ça pour rien.

« Il aurait peut-être mieux fallu que je continue à imaginer Papa et tous les autres » songea-t-elle tristement.

Le bonheur est dans la perspective. Elle ne savait plus quel abruti de philosophe avait dit ça, mais il avait cruellement raison.

Elle se hissa sur son cheval et partit au galop. Lorsqu'elle ne fut qu'un petit point sur l'horizon, Ugo et Vittorio se mirent en route à sa suite.

La première journée de voyage, Selene ne fit qu'une halte loin du sentier, afin que son cheval puisse se reposer après ces longues heures passées à avaler la route. Elle n'avait croisé qu'un chariot de marchandises depuis qu'elle avait quitté la cité. Elle n'était pas tranquille, au milieu de ce chemin mangé par la brume ; on ne pouvait voir ni devant ni derrière soi. La jeune femme, toujours en alerte, sursautait et tressaillait au moindre bruit ; son imagination travaillait sans relâche. Un caillou qui roule, le bruissement des feuilles, une brindille brisée sous le poids d'un quelconque animal, tout signifiait pour elle la présence de sbires lancés à sa poursuite afin de la tuer froidement. Cette idée la terrifia.

Le soir venu, Selene s'arrêta dans un petit village qui bordait la route, s'offrant un lit confortable dans une auberge. Elle se glissa sous les couvertures, apaisée par la chaleur réconfortante du lieu, et effaça sa crainte dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Ugo et Vittorio attendirent avant de suivre Selene qui s'en allait dans le petit matin, restant sur leurs gardes et guettant les alentours tandis qu'elle s'éloignait. En remarquant son cheval attaché devant l'auberge, ils avaient compris et décidé eux aussi de passer la nuit dans ce petit village perdu entre la route et la forêt.

« J'étais tout de même loin de me douter que le Mentor avait une nièce, commença Ugo.

-C'est la première fois que l'on m'envoie secourir une demoiselle en détresse, commenta Vittorio, un sourire moqueur sur les lèvres.

-Surveille tes mots, ce n'est pas n'importe qui.

-Je sais. Elle n'est pas Assassin mais risque d'en payer le prix tout de même… »

Un vieil homme rachitique, édenté et au teint jaune, jubilait à côté d'eux et attira l'attention de Vittorio. Celui-ci s'approcha lentement du misérable ; il tenait une bourse au creux de sa main maigre, et riait aux éclats, tel un fou. Arrivé à sa hauteur, Vittorio attrapa la bourse malgré les protestations de l'homme, l'ouvrit et en sortit une pièce d'or, qu'il examina dans un rayon de soleil naissant. Puis, furieux, il le saisit à la gorge et s'exclama :

« Qu'as-tu fait, vieillard ? »

Il le jeta à terre et lança les pièces aux badauds arrêtés dans leurs affaires par leur trop grande curiosité. Ugo se précipita vers lui :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

-Il l'a vendue ! s'écria Vittorio, hors de lui. Elle été dénoncée par ce sale… ce sale _pezzo di merda_ !

-Ne le blâme pas, nous aurions peut-être fait la même chose si nous mourrions de faim ».

Ugo tenta de le raisonner, mais la confusion le gagnait. S'ils échouaient, le Maître perdrait de l'estime pour lui, et ils auraient le sort d'une innocente sur la conscience.

« Il faut faire vite, une troupe attend certainement pour lui barrer la route »

Ugo se mit en selle. Avant de l'imiter, Vittorio murmura au vieil homme :

« Si jamais il est trop tard, je te promets que je reviendrai te chercher ici, et que je te tuerai de mes propres mains ».

Il cracha aux pieds du vieillard gémissant, recroquevillé dans la poussière, mort de peur.

« Vittorio, gronda Ugo, l'air sombre. Laisse-le. Le mal est fait, mais il est peut-être encore temps de le réparer ».

oOo

Selene avait à présent moins d'une dizaine de lieues à parcourir avant d'arriver à San Gimignano. Le crépuscule tombait, et elle se rendait soudainement compte à quel point la peur l'avait stimulée.

Brusquement, sa jument s'immobilisa puis se mit à piaffer, visiblement alarmée par une présence tapie dans l'obscurité. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour ; Selene lança l'animal au grand galop, dépassant les cinq gardes à peine sortis des fourrés, avant qu'ils aient eu le moyen de se mettre en travers de son chemin et de la sommer de s'arrêter. Les Borgia la voulait vivante et capable de parler, mais ils étaient tout de même armés jusqu'aux dents.

Ce fut la panique. Selene hurlait et appelait à l'aide. Ses cris continuaient d'effrayer sa monture qui hennissait et cavalait à une telle vitesse qu'elle sembla bientôt s'envoler. Et Selene, malgré sa bonne assiette, peinait à l'accompagner ; elle se hissa sur ses étriers et, le cou à l'encolure frémissante, se laissa transporter. Les crins de l'animal s'agitaient devant ses yeux baignés de larmes.

« Cours, cours ! Eloigne-les de moi, je t'en supplie ! »

Elle espérait un miracle, un renfort inattendu, mais rien ne vint à son secours hormis l'insulte d'Ezio : _« Pauvre lâche ! »_

« Il a tort » songea la jeune femme avec mépris.

Et il avait tellement tort que Selene trouva du courage juste par désir de le contredire. Elle ne serait pas lâche, non, pas cette fois.

Elle entreprit alors de se tirer d'affaire toute seule.

La jeune femme sécha ses pleurs d'un revers de main, refoula sa honte et tenta de se concentrer. Elle réfléchit. L'environnement n'était ni pour ni contre elle : autour d'eux, la forêt devant eux, la route, droite et longue. Aucune échappatoire. S'enfoncer dans les bois serait une erreur, les branchages et les obstacles dissimulés sous les feuilles et la mousse l'auraient ralentie ou piégée ; après tout, elle n'avait pas d'armure pour se protéger des branches et des ronces. La seule chose à faire, c'était de prendre assez d'avance et d'entrer dans San Gimignano. Là, elle aurait l'avantage, elle pourrait se terrer dans les recoins du village, dans ces cachettes qu'elle connaissait si bien pour les avoir explorées des dizaines de fois lors de ses jeux d'enfants.

Elle talonna son cheval et s'en remit à Dieu.

Les deux assassins, un peu plus loin sur le sentier, se rendirent compte de l'agitation. Vittorio mit sa main en visière et détailla l'horizon. Il vit les soldats bondir sur la jeune femme, et cela ne le surprit pas :

« Ils sont là, faisons vite ! »

Leurs montures, soigneusement sélectionnées parmi les plus rapides, eurent vite fait de se rapprocher de la troupe et de Selene. Ils laissèrent une distance raisonnable, assez pour voir sans se faire remarquer. Les autres étaient de toute manière trop occupés pour vérifier leurs arrières.

-Nous n'agissons qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité, rappela Ugo. Il n'y a encore aucune raison d'intervenir ».

Le vent sifflait dans les oreilles de la jeune femme, et ses yeux s'embuaient de larmes alors que l'air glacé giflait ses paupières. Au loin, les remparts de San Gimignano s'élevaient fièrement son salut. Selene se rappela alors un sentier quelques mètres en amont, maladroitement dessiné dans la verdure et qui continuait jusqu'en haut d'une colline. Il était rarement fréquenté, peu entretenu, mais il lui serait aisé à pratiquer elle empruntait souvent ce raccourci et son cheval y était habitué. Elle prendrait l'avantage, la garde se bousculerait tandis qu'elle filerait pour les semer.

Elle n'hésita plus quand un carreau d'arbalète siffla sur sa droite et s'encastra dans un tronc d'arbre. Des morceaux d'écorce s'éparpillèrent sous le choc. Il ne s'agissait que de l'intimider ; cette attaque fit l'effet d'un coup de fouet qui piqua sa monture blanche d'écume, mais résolue à ne pas mourir aujourd'hui.

« Rattrapez-moi cette garce ! » hurla le capitaine de la garde, furieux de voir son futile stratagème échouer.

Derrière eux, un soldat s'écroulait ; ils ne virent rien.

Le carreau d'arbalète fut un « cas d'extrême nécessité ». Ugo et Vittorio étaient d'accord avant même se s'adresser un regard. Habile, Vittorio lâcha les rênes, banda son arc et visa la nuque du soldat qui fermait la marche. La flèche fendit l'air et atteignit sa cible la victime s'effondra sans émettre un son, le projectile fiché en travers de la gorge. Ils le dépassèrent sans y prêter attention.

Ugo s'arrêta à la naissance du chemin. Selene et les poursuivants avaient disparu.

« On ne les suit plus ? » s'étonna Vittorio.

Ugo secoua la tête.

« Impossible. Ce côté-ci est trop escarpé. Nous serions ralentis et certainement repérés. Ce n'est pas ce que le Mentor veut. Continuons, nous finirons bien par tomber sur eux de nouveau »

Vittorio acquiesça : son compagnon connaissait la région mieux que lui.

« J'ai confiance, dit-il. C'est une habile cavalière ».

Selene gravissait la colline avec confiance car son plan fonctionnait elle les distançait toujours plus sur cette petite route sinueuse. Ils montèrent ainsi jusqu'à un plateau, nu de végétation. En contrebas, on apercevait distinctement San Gimignano et les lumières que l'on commençait à allumer, petites flammes rougeoyantes dans la pénombre.

Rusée, Selene encouragea sa monture à reprendre de la vitesse, et emmena les traqueurs vers un passage à flanc de colline, étroit et inhabituel, au bord d'un précipice vertigineux. Et, ignorants, ceux-ci la suivaient.

C'était ce danger que la jeune femme comptait transformer en atout. Elle s'engagea sans tressaillir. Les soldats étaient, quant à eux, moins tranquilles. Leurs chevaux, apeurés et alourdis par les bagages et le poids des hommes casqués et armés, progressaient moins rapidement, les sabots gauches et hésitants. L'un d'eux, le plus près du bord, trébucha malencontreusement en pleine course, glissa sur les cailloux blancs, et se précipita dans le vide avec son cavalier. Un hurlement épouvantable se répercuta sur les parois de la colline ; la garde s'arrêta, glacée d'effroi.

Selene avait pris une avance considérable : enfuie à toute allure, elle n'était plus visible nulle part. Désemparé et furibond, le capitaine dû se rendre à l'évidence : ils avaient perdu. Et la punition de Cesare Borgia serait terrible.

Ils remarquèrent alors qu'ils n'étaient plus que trois.

« Roberto vient de tomber, dit l'un deux. Où est Manfredo ? »

Personne ne répondit ; on avait constaté l'absence de Manfredo dès l'entrée dans les bois, mais on n'avait pas osé la signaler.

« Les chasseurs sont chassés » conclut simplement le capitaine.

D'épais nuages noirs s'étaient amoncelés autour du sommet de la colline ; il se mit à pleuvoir.

Plus tard, lorsqu'ils s'en seraient retournés, penauds, sur la grande route, et qu'ils auraient retrouvés Manfredo étalé dans la boue, la mort les frapperait eux aussi, subitement, silencieusement.

oOo

Selene passa enfin les portes du village ; une immense joie l'envahit. Elle jeta un dernier regard par-dessus son épaule et se sut sauvée. Les rares badauds qui s'étaient attardés sous cette froide pluie d'hiver jaugèrent avec inquiétude la jeune femme essoufflée, les yeux brillants, ses cheveux noirs et humides collés sur son front et ses joues ; elle avait l'air d'une folle. Elle était arrivée si vite qu'elle leur avait semblé pourchassée par le démon lui-même. Ils ne savaient pourtant pas que, pour elle, démons ou soldats, c'était la même chose.

Il n'était toutefois pas question de se reposer maintenant. Elle conduisit sa jument épuisée jusqu'à l'écurie et courut vers la boutique de tissus, le tableau serré contre elle pour lui éviter la pluie. Dès qu'elle avait senti les premières gouttes d'eau sur sa tête, elle n'avait plus tenu les rênes que d'une main, se servant de l'autre pour protéger le portrait de son père. Elle souhaitait que celui-ci ne soit pas trop abîmé.

A la lucarne de sa maison brillait une faible lumière. Selene s'en réjouit, et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Elle frappa à la porte et lorsque Concetta lui ouvrit, à la vue de ce beau visage doux et aimant, elle tomba à genoux et éclata en sanglots. Accablée par la fatigue et l'émotion, la jeune femme cacha sa figure éplorée dans la jupe de sa mère et s'exclama :

« Oh, Maman, si tu savais tout ce qui m'est arrivé ! »


	8. Chapter 8

**Je sais, je sais. J'avais dit : « Le prochain chapitre arrivera vite, il est déjà quasiment fini », etc etc.**

**Simplement, je n'avais pas prévu que des idées foisonneraient dans ma caboche, et après de nouvelles recherches culturelles, historiques et même cartographiques, ce huitième chapitre qui devait être court fait partie des plus longs.**

**Je vous demande pardon pour l'attente, et je vous laisse lire !**

* * *

><p>Selene était installée dans un confortable fauteuil de velours, devant le feu qui ronflait dans la cheminée. Une épaisse couverture couvrait ses épaules ; mais elle grelottait encore. Concetta démêlait ses cheveux mouillés à l'aide d'un peigne ciselé, comme elle le faisait quand elle était petite. Aucune ne parlait. Selene restait muette, et Concetta respectait son silence en évitant de poser des questions. La lettre de Rome qu'elle avait reçu dans la matinée contenait tout ce qu'elle savait.<p>

La jeune femme, le regard perdu dans les flammes, avait espéré en vain retrouver la tranquillité une fois rentrée. A présent qu'elle était chez elle, elle ne ressentait aucune quiétude, et sut alors que rien ne serait plus comme avant. Elle songea avec amertume aux anciens qui végétaient sur les bancs du village, et qu'elle entendait souvent grommeler dans leur barbe : s'aventurer en dehors du calme du village était se confronter à de nombreux ennuis auprès de gens bizarres et malveillants. Et celle qui s'était souvent moqué de leur paranoïa maladive discerna dorénavant de la véracité dans leurs vieux délires séniles.

Selene devait repartir et s'interrogeait sur la sécurité de sa mère que les Borgia ne rechigneraient pas malmener. Celle-ci coiffait à présent ses cheveux en deux longues nattes pour la nuit. Touchée par une telle attention qui rappelaient les soirées paisibles de son enfance, Selene se rendit compte à quel point elle aimait Concetta. Une chose était sûre : il faudrait fuir ou se cacher loin d'ici jusqu'à ce qu'on l'oublie. Le motif d'un nouveau départ restait désormais à trouver.

« Veux-tu que je prépare du thé ? » proposa Concetta, ayant terminé de tresser sa longue chevelure noire.

Sa fille acquiesça d'un signe de tête. Lorsqu'elle revint avec un plateau sur lequel étaient posées deux tasses fumantes et odorantes, Selene était accroupie sur le tapis, le fameux paquet entre les bras.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Concetta, curieuse.

Selene l'invita à s'asseoir.

« Quelque chose pour toi, Maman ».

Concetta s'exécuta, intriguée. Selene posa le cadeau sur ses genoux et se mordit la lèvre, n'osant expliquer. Elle réalisa à quel point il était difficile d'en parler, et comprit pourquoi Ezio avait mis tant de temps avant de lui révéler la vérité.

« C'est Maria, la mère de Federico, qui me l'a offert avant que je m'en aille. Elle m'a dit de l'ouvrir avec toi, parce qu'elle a pensé que cela te ferait plaisir ».

Concetta commença à tirer sur les ficelles qui maintenaient le tableau emballé et déplia le tissu. Selene retenait son souffle. Enfin, l'image apparut.

Concetta écarquilla les yeux sous la surprise. La peinture, quoique brûlée dans le coin inférieur droit, était peu endommagée par l'attaque de Monteriggioni. Le peintre avait fidèlement restitué les traits du jeune homme ainsi aisément reconnaissable. Un faible sourire dessinait une ride à la commissure de ses lèvres ; poser était probablement quelque chose que Federico n'affectionnait pas, à en juger par son regard à la fois amusé et exaspéré, qui n'avait pas échappé à l'artiste : celui-ci l'avait malicieusement rendu tel quel. Selene découvrait le visage de son père, grandement émue. Elle le trouva beau et plein de charme ; elle en fut fière. Concetta caressait le tableau, suivant du bout des doigts la ligne de la joue jusqu'au menton. En même temps heureuse et fâchée, elle fronça les sourcils :

« Pourquoi m'amènes-tu ce portrait, Selene ? Je déteste cet homme.

-Bien sûr que non, Maman. Tu l'aimes encore ! »

Concetta s'avoua vaincue : sa fille faisait preuve de lucidité. Elle était toujours aussi amoureuse de Federico, même si elle le haïssait de tout son cœur pour touts les tourments qu'il lui avait causé en l'abandonnant pour une autre. C'était ce qu'elle croyait.

« L'as-tu revu ? questionna-t-elle.

-Non. Je n'ai rencontré que sa mère Maria, sa sœur Claudia, et son frère Ezio.

-Ils t'en ont parlé ? Qu'est-il devenu ? Avec qui a-t-il refait sa vie ? »

Concetta parlait sèchement, la voix pleine de rancune et de dédain. Sa douleur ne s'estompait pas.

« Maman, l'interrompit Selene avec une pointe d'agacement. Si Federico t'a quittée, c'était bien malgré lui ».

Elle lui prit les mains et les serra très fort dans les siennes. Elles étaient froides et moites.

« Toutes ses promesses, il les aurait tenues, Maman. N'en doute jamais ».

Concetta ne comprenait pas :

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »

- Il t'a aimé comme il n'a sans doute jamais aimé personne. Et nous serions certainement tous les trois heureux aujourd'hui, si seulement le bon Dieu l'avait voulu !"

Selene s'humecta les lèvres et ferma les yeux. Sa propre peine était rapidement passée, cela n'avait été qu'une déception ; la tristesse est différente lorsque l'on perd quelqu'un que l'on n'a pas connu. Toutefois, ses yeux s'emplirent de larmes à l'idée du chagrin que sa mère allait éprouver.

« J'ignore si ce que je vais te dire t'apaisera, mais s'il te plaît, ne le méprise plus. S'il n'est pas revenu, Maman, c'est parce qu'il est mort et que tu ne l'as jamais su ! »

oOo

De longues journées d'hiver passèrent, froides et grises, mais sans problèmes. Selene aidait sa mère à la boutique de tissus la jeune fille constata qu'aussi longtemps qu'elle avait voyagé, l'affaire, sans elle, s'était bien portée.

Concetta avait accueilli la nouvelle de la mort de son amant avec une certaine sérénité ; enfin, elle s'autorisait à ressentir ce qu'elle s'était longtemps interdit. Enfin, elle s'autorisait à aimer Federico.

Elle avait pleuré doucement triste, mais soulagée, et l'âme pleine de remords d'avoir pu songer tant de mal pendant vingt-cinq longues années. Le soir, dans sa prière, elle supplia Federico de bien vouloir lui pardonner toutes ses médisances.

Pour la protéger, Selene avait jugé utile de lui mentir : Federico avait été assassiné par des bandits qui lui avaient volé sa bourse, sur la route de Florence. Il n'était pas nécessaire d'en dire plus, et cette version suffit amplement à Concetta. Malgré son air apaisé, la certitude qu'elle ne le reverrait plus fana cette beauté juvénile que, par miracle, Concetta avait gardée : quelques cheveux blancs parsemèrent ses boucles noires et son front se creusa de rides. Elle sembla vieillie ; ainsi son plus gros souci laissa une dernière trace avant de s'évaporer.

Le portrait de Federico trônait au-dessus de la cheminée ; elles n'en parlèrent plus, ni de lui, ni des Auditore, ni de Rome.

oOo

Les angoisses de Selene se calmèrent ; aucun incident ne troubla la paix de San Gimignano, et les gardes qui patrouillaient dans le village ne portèrent aucunement l'attention sur elle. Au bout de quelques temps, elle oublia la menace, plongée dans le travail.

Des évènements vinrent pourtant lui rafraîchir la mémoire de manière brutale.

Alors qu'elle ne se méfiait plus, qu'elle parcourait tranquillement les allées formées par le marché autour du puits de la Piazza del Cisterna avec sa mère et qu'elle humait de beaux citrons jaunes afin de vérifier qu'ils fussent bien mûrs, trois militaires les encerclèrent et, l'air grave, l'un d'eux lui déclara :

« Signorina, vous êtes en état d'arrestation. Veuillez nous suivre sans opposer de résistance, nous n'avons pas l'intention de vous faire du mal ».

Selene laissa tomber les sacs de provisions qu'elle portait. Les oranges roulèrent dans la poussière et finirent leurs courses aux bottes des soldats ; ils les éloignèrent du bout du pied.

Selene lança un regard empli de détresse à Concetta, pétrifiée. Elle avait cette candeur qui était de croire au bon jugement des gardes ; s'ils arrêtaient, c'était forcément pour de bonnes raisons. Elle soupçonna Selene de ne pas lui avoir tout dit et de lui cacher un crime épouvantable. Selene le remarqua et en fut sincèrement affligée :

« Je n'ai rien fait, assura-t-elle d'une voix faible. Ce n'est pas moi, ce n'est pas ma faute, je te le jure ! »

Couverte de honte, Concetta cacha sa figure de ses paumes. Selene ne se débattit pas longtemps, mais on l'avait fermement agrippée et elle craignait qu'on la frappe. Docile, elle se résolut : devant l'air méprisant des villageois rassemblés autour du spectacle, elle garda la tête haute, et en fit de même lorsqu'on lui lia les mains derrière le dos et qu'on la poussa légèrement vers les chevaux.

Concetta s'était baissée et ramassait les fruits éparpillés sur le sol, refusant la scène. Mais une rumeur s'éleva au-dessus du marché, et la curiosité l'emporta. Ce qu'elle vit la terrifia : deux silhouettes encapuchonnées se dressaient à contre-jour, sur un toit. Un rayon de soleil glissa sur la lame brillante de leur épée levée au ciel.

Vittorio et Ugo se tenaient là ; ils éclatèrent de rire devant les gardes qui avaient franchement pâlis en remarquant leur présence : ils ne savaient que trop bien ce qui était arrivé à leurs camarades sur la route de San Gimignano, ou à la patrouille du Quartier Antico. Ils préféraient subir les foudres de Cesare Borgia plutôt que de mourir maintenant sur cette place bondée. Mais les deux assassins ne leur laissèrent pas le choix.

Ils bondirent du toit avec souplesse et se réceptionnèrent parfaitement ; ils se postèrent devant Selene, menaçants et amusés par ce petit jeu. Les badauds s'étaient rapprochés d'eux, dessinant une arène improvisée, et par des murmures on lançait les paris : qui des étrangers ou des soldats allaient triompher ? Par bon sens, ils auraient dû soutenir l'armée ; leur sympathie allait plutôt vers les deux assassins qui symbolisaient à ce moment la révolte inespérée contre le pouvoir en place, contre l'hérésie des Borgia secrètement détestés de leurs sujets. Toutefois demeurait une certaine crainte vis-à-vis de ces hommes en blanc, au visage invisible et au large capuchon, ce qui les empêchait de les soutenir totalement.

Les gardes avaient tiré leurs armes, sans oser se jeter dans la mêlée ; Ugo et Vittorio le firent pour eux.

« Assommons-les simplement, il y a trop de gens, dont des enfants, pour une tuerie, souffla Ugo à l'oreille de Vittorio avant de frapper.

-Eux ne se gêneront pas, rétorqua Vittorio.

-Alors montrons au peuple que nous valons mieux qu'eux ! »

Ugo ponctua sa phrase en portant le premier coup d'épée sur le bouclier du soldat le plus proche ; celui-ci sentit l'onde de choc se répandre dans son avant-bras. Il riposta avec une tentative d'étourdir son adversaire, espérant le toucher d'un revers de bouclier. Mais Ugo fut plus rapide : il se baissa à temps, attrapa le bouclier et l'envoya derrière lui ; l'objet alla rebondir plus loin avant de tourbillonner sur sa tranche et de tomber à plat, à la manière d'une pièce de monnaie avec laquelle on joue. Le soldat privé ainsi de défense ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant ; téméraire, il chargea de nouveau. Ugo gratifia son courage inconscient d'un sourire espiègle. Ils échangèrent ensuite quelques coups, les lames s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit de métal, et l'assassin désarma rapidement le militaire. Décontenancé, le soldat resta immobile, cherchant du secours du regard. Ugo profita de ce moment d'inattention pour lui asséner un violent coup de pommeau sur la tête ; le soldat s'effondra, assommé.

« Tu t'es bien battu » le félicita ironiquement Ugo avant de se détourner.

Vittorio se débrouillait aussi bien contre deux adversaires. Il avait désarmé l'un d'eux et se servait maintenant de la hallebarde récupérée pour déséquilibrer les deux militaires qui tournaient autour de lui. Se suivaient des rondes et des feintes, les capes rougeoyantes virevoltaient, le talon des bottes noires crissaient sur les graviers et la hallebarde fendait l'air en sifflant. Il y avait quelque chose d'éminemment artistique dans ce combat qui fascinait le peuple autour d'eux. Vittorio se délectait lui-même du tableau qu'ils peignaient tous les trois. Il décida alors qu'il était temps de porter le coup fatal, ainsi montré en pleine gloire : du plat de la lame, il cogna le premier à la tête ; l'homme bascula, sonné. Au second qui se jetait lâchement sur lui pour lui poignarder le dos, Vittorio enfonça la hampe dans l'estomac. L'autre s'écroula, plié en deux et pris de hoquets douloureux.

« Un autre volontaire ? » demanda-t-il à l'assemblée en ouvrant les bras.

Personne ne se présenta, et comme le spectacle était terminé, la foule se dispersa rapidement.

Ugo et Vittorio se tournèrent donc vers Selene, et coupèrent les liens qui l'entravaient. La jeune fille frotta ses poignets endoloris.

« Qui êtes-vous ?

-Ugo Ubaldi et Vittorio Vittelli, pour vous servir, présenta Ugo en s'inclinant légèrement.

-Le Mentor nous envoie, Signorina » poursuivit Vittorio.

Selene recula d'un pas. Elle n'avait aucune envie de voir Ezio ni d'entendre parler de lui.

« Je n'ai aucun message à lui adresser, Signori.

-Mais lui en a un pour vous, répliqua Vittorio. Daignez juste l'entendre, et nous disparaîtrons ».

Selene n'était néanmoins pas dupe :

« Vous n'allez pas me dire que vous avez fait tout ce chemin et tout ce grabuge simplement pour me parler ».

Elle désigna les soldats à terre, évanouis ils commençaient d'ailleurs à remuer. Elle se doutait que leur apparition à cet instant précis n'était pas due au hasard.

« Eux comme vous veulent me forcer à rejoindre Rome, dit-elle. C'est sans doute le seul endroit du pays que je dois éviter à tout prix ».

Les deux assassins s'échangèrent un regard furtif ; elle avait raison. Le Mentor commettait peut-être une erreur en voulant la ramener près de lui.

Ils ne purent cependant partager leur opinion, car une vive clameur retentit du haut des remparts. Les autres gardes de la ville avaient été avertis de l'attaque, et on était déjà à leurs trousses. Ugo et Vittorio saisirent vivement la jeune femme et l'emmenèrent sous les yeux ébahis de Concetta, mais celles-ci trouvèrent judicieux de ne pas résister.

Ils traversèrent la place et se faufilèrent dans les ruelles exigües, pensant trouver refuge ;mais aux balcons se tenaient des archers et une pluie de flèches s'abattit sur eux. Heureusement ils bifurquèrent à temps, et les traits les manquèrent ; ils se plantèrent dans le sol, semblables à des touffes d'herbes hautes.

Tandis qu'ils couraient, les deux assassins reconnurent certains visages dans la pagaille : ceux qui les avaient acclamés quelques minutes auparavant hurlaient désormais de terreur à leur approche et ne manquaient pas de signaler leur présence.

« Mécréants, grommela Vittorio, furieux. Dire que ce sont pour ces imbéciles que nous sacrifions nos vies ! »

Il tomba en poussant un cri.

Une flèche l'avait touché profondément fichée dans l'épaule, il n'était pas question de la retirer maintenant. Ugo laissa échapper un juron en voyant son camarade blessé se relever difficilement du sang goutta et teinta les pavés. Ugo traîna Vittorio à l'abri sous une arche et lui offrit un appui.

« Enlève-moi ça immédiatement ! ordonna Vittorio, les dents serrées.

Ugo contesta :

« Non ! Je t'amocherai plus que tu ne l'es déjà.

-Suivez-moi, murmura alors la jeune femme. Ce n'est pas loin, et je pense être la seule à connaître ce passage ».

Puisqu'il n'existait pas d'autre alternative, Ugo suivit, le bras de Vittorio autour du cou, l'aidant à marcher.

La chance était avec eux ; le chahut avait retardé les poursuivants, et ils parvinrent sans obstacles au pied de l'église Sant'Agostino au nord du village. Cependant, derrière eux, les appels se rapprochaient : les soldats avaient mis pied à terre, suivi les traces de sang, et dégainé les épées. Selene et les deux assassins pénétrèrent dans l'église et n'eurent nullement l'occasion d'admirer les peintures pieuses et l'architecture romane du monument : ils remontèrent la nef aussi vite qu'ils le purent, surprenant les quelques dévots occupés à prier, et se dirigèrent vers une chapelle pour atteindre le cloître à l'extérieur. Au centre, la végétation était morte ; seul un gazon fraîchement coupé poussait.

« Si tu tiens tant à ce que je me confesse avant de mourir… plaisanta Vittorio en passant devant une statue en marbre du Christ sur la croix.

-Crétin ! s'exclama Ugo, exaspéré. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour ».

Selene les conduisit jusqu'à une petite porte en bois menant à une crypte cachée ; elle grinça sur ses gonds lorsque la jeune femme l'ouvrit. Le groupe s'engouffra dans un couloir étroit et descendit l'escalier en colimaçon qui menait à la crypte. Quelques torches éclaboussaient les murs de lumière jaune, mais, insuffisante, le sous-sol était par endroit plongé dans les ténèbres. Des cercueils de marbre abîmés s'alignaient contre les murs ; ils avaient l'air d'être là depuis très longtemps.

Ugo lança un regard par-dessus son épaule :

« Dépêchons-nous ! Il n'y a pas une seconde à perdre ! »

Selene s'arrêta devant le dernier tombeau, d'apparence le plus endommagé, et pressa la paupière droite du noble de pierre endormi. Le couvercle vibra et s'ouvrit devant la mine stupéfaite des deux assassins, dévoilant un nouvel escalier qui plongeait dans le noir. Vittorio en oublia un instant sa douleur.

Après s'être munie d'une torche, Selene sauta sur les marches et les invita à la suivre d'un geste de la main. Par un habile mécanisme, le tombeau se referma après leur passage il y eu un grondement, le roc racla le roc, et ce fut l'obscurité. On n'entendait plus que le sifflement de leur respiration saccadée. Au-dessus d'eux résonnait le martèlement des bottes des soldats. Au milieu de cette confusion, les fuyards comprirent quelques mots :

« Le sang s'arrête ici ! »

Vittorio porta machinalement la main vers sa blessure.

« Ils se sont volatilisés ! s'écria un garde.

-Quelle est donc cette sorcellerie ? cria un superstitieux affolé.

-C'est impossible !

-Venez, chuchota Selene. Il faut partir vite ».

Ils descendirent l'escalier et se retrouvèrent dans une petite salle ; de nombreux tableaux y avaient été amoncelés.

« Qu'est-ce que ceci ? » murmura Ugo, étonné de voir tant d'œuvres stockées ici sans espoir d'être exposées un jour.

Selene amena la lumière près d'une pile de tableaux :

« Ce sont des peintures du célèbre artiste florentin Benozzo Gozzoli. C'est lui qui a réalisé celles qui se trouvent sur les murs de cette vieille église, malheureusement vous n'avez pas eu le temps de les regarder de plus près. Il paraît que cette cachette a été aménagée par lui-même, afin d'y déposer les tableaux qu'il voulait garder secret. Il y a sans doute une partie de son travail qu'il ne souhaitait pas dévoiler ».

Ugo était de plus en plus intéressé par ce Gozzoli. Il déposa soigneusement Vittorio dos au mur, prit la torche et se pencha sur les œuvres d'art. Elles étaient couvertes de poussière, mais l'on devinait assez le dessin et les couleurs pour comprendre les messages que le peintre avait tenu à faire passer. Il en examina quelques-unes en marmonnant des paroles incompréhensibles. Pendant ce temps, Selene épongeait le front de Vittorio : la fièvre le gagnait, son front se perlait de sueur et il divaguait. La douleur causée par la flèche et la perte de sang l'avaient considérablement affaibli. Enfin, Ugo sembla en avoir terminé.

« Il nous faudra revenir ici » déclara-t-il en rendant la torche à la jeune femme.

Puis il releva Vittorio afin de continuer. Il eut une moue peinée devant l'état critique de son camarade.

« Courage, mon ami, lui dit-il. Grâce à ce que je viens de découvrir, le Mentor te laissera te reposer pendant plusieurs années ! »

oOo

« Où mène ce souterrain ? finit par demander Ugo après quelques minutes.

-A une grotte, sous la colline, expliqua Selene. C'est un chemin oublié, creusé dans la roche pour permettre à la population de San Gimignano de fuir en cas d'attaque. Nous sortirons à l'ouest, près des remparts. Il nous suffira de nous tourner vers le sud pour rejoindre la Via Francigena et marcher jusque Rome.

-Alors vous acceptez de rencontrer le Mentor ? dit Ugo, surpris.

-Ai-je vraiment le choix ? »

A cela, l'assassin ne répondit rien.

Au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient, Vittorio devenait un poids mort. Ugo le prit sur son dos ; par chance, son compagnon était un peu plus petit que lui, et Ugo n'eut pas de mal à le transporter.

« Il ne tiendra plus longtemps, s'attrista Ugo. Sommes-nous bientôt sortis ?

-Oui, répondit Selene. C'est juste en contrebas ».

Ils atteignirent l'entrée de la grotte ; ils clignèrent des yeux à la clarté subite. A l'extérieur, la campagne s'étendait, verte sous une pluie fine. L'agitation n'avait apparemment pas franchi les remparts de San Gimignano.

« Nous ne pouvons pas retourner à Rome maintenant, dit Ugo alors que Selene étouffait la torche dans poussière. L'état de Vittorio ne nous le permettra pas. »

Le sang du blessé imbibait la tunique blanche de son camarade assassin.

« Un ami acceptera peut-être de lui porter secours, fit Selene. On voit sa ferme d'ici.

-Avez-vous confiance en lui ? demanda Ugo, suspicieux.

-En son hospitalité, oui, répondit la jeune femme avec un hochement de tête. En sa langue, je doute fortement.

-Tant pis, nous y allons ».

Au contact des gouttes de pluie froides sur son visage, Vittorio remua et poussa un gémissement. Ugo se rassura : son compagnon était toujours en vie. Selene frappa trois coups à la porte de la ferme. A la fenêtre, une chandelle brillait, signe de la présence des occupants.

Nino Barietti était un fermier âgé et trapu, à la moustache brune et aux cheveux ébouriffés. Il avait été un grand ami de Marcello, et son amitié allait aujourd'hui à tous les Massari.

« Selene ! s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant la porte. Quel bon vent t'amène chez nous ? »

Il pâlit, et son sourire s'effaça en apercevant les deux assassins couverts de sang derrière la jeune femme. La campagne était calme, mais les on-dit arrivent toujours aux oreilles des plus curieux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ces agitateurs ? murmura Nino, très vite. Il paraît que la piazza s'est transformée en cirque ce matin, à cause d'eux !

-Nino, écoute-moi… commença Selene.

-_Ragazza_, dit Nino avec une certaine affection dans la voix. Cela m'attriste de te voir fricoter avec ce genre de personnes. Ils sont activement recherchés. Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je…

-Nino, l'interrompit Selene avec insistance. Nous avons besoin de toi. Si nous ne faisons rien, cet homme va mourir » ajouta-t-elle en désignant Vittorio.

Le vieux fermier secoua la tête.

« Je ne peux rien pour vous. Je ne veux pas de problèmes ! ».

Il allait refermer la porte quand la jeune femme lança, amère :

« Marcello aurait été tellement déçu ! »

Citer son ami défunt fit son effet : Nino, tiraillé entre son honnêteté et sa bonté, poussa un soupir et les invita à entrer. Selene prit ses mains calleuses entre les siennes encore douces et jeunes et le remercia humblement.

« Nous demandons ta protection ».

Ugo franchit le pas de la porte, salua d'un signe de tête, mais resta silencieux. Sandra, la femme de Nino, aidée de son mari, débarrassa la table pour qu'on y allonge Vittorio.

« Vous feriez mieux de sortir, recommanda Ugo. Cela sera pénible à regarder ».

Selene et les fermiers quittèrent la maison, et se retrouvèrent sous la bruine, qui produisait un léger chuintement sur les herbes hautes de la plaine. Sandra couvrit ses cheveux clairsemés de son foulard, et ils attendirent, les yeux tournés vers les remparts et les tours.

Ugo essuya son front d'un revers de main ; il n'avait pas droit à l'erreur. Vittorio respirait si faiblement qu'il paraissait mort, étalé sur cette table de bois. Il dégaina tout d'abord sa dague, et entreprit de découper la tunique afin de mettre l'épaule touchée à nue ; le sang avait séché, et les fibres du vêtement qu'il faudrait arracher s'étaient collés à la plaie. Ce fut un travail minutieux, et l'assassin s'étonna de l'immobilité de son compagnon, que la douleur aurait du ranimer. Ce fut seulement lorsqu'il empoigna fermement la flèche que Vittorio ouvrit grand ses yeux d'azur, comme conscient de ce qui allait se produire ensuite.

« Mon pauvre ami, déplora Ugo en secouant la tête. Tu n'aurais jamais du te réveiller maintenant ».

Et il tira le trait d'un coup sec.

Un terrible hurlement de souffrance leur déchira le cœur.


	9. Chapter 9

Sandra s'était signée et bouchée les oreilles. Il n'y avait plus de bruit : Vittorio s'était certainement évanoui de nouveau après cet horrible cri.

Ugo rouvrit la porte, le visage fatigué ; il avait l'air d'un fou, la peau blanche et sa belle tunique maculée de sang. La maîtresse de maison, peu habituée à ces visions d'horreur, tourna de l'œil. Dans l'embrasure de la porte, on distinguait l'assassin blessé immobile, d'une pâleur cadavérique, une flaque de sang inondant le plancher. « Votre table est fichue » fut la seule chose qu'Ugo trouva à dire devant la mine interrogatrice de ses hôtes.

« Il est mort ? murmura Selene.

-Non, répondit Ugo. La blessure fait peur, bien qu'elle ne soit pas très grave. Cependant, il est très affaibli… ajouta-t-il d'une voix éteinte.

-Eh bien ! s'exclama alors Nino, qui ranimait sa femme d'une série de petites claques sur la joue. Nettoyons ce pauvre homme, couchons-le dans notre lit et forçons-le à manger. Faisons de notre mieux pour qu'il se rétablisse ! »

Et il entra à l'intérieur. Selene ne sut dire exactement si, à cet instant précis, Nino avait un accès de bonté, ou s'il était simplement pressé de les voir disparaître pour retrouver sa tranquillité.

Ils entreprirent alors de laver le corps barbouillé de sang de Vittorio, et de le caler confortablement contre deux oreillers de plumes, dans le propre lit conjugal des Barietti ; Sandra était ostensiblement mécontente. L'assassin, quant à lui, n'avait pas remué.

oOo

La pluie s'était arrêtée, et la plaine dégageait une douce flagrance de végétation mouillée. Assis sur le pas de la porte, Ugo cherchait à se détendre et à se vider l'esprit grâce à une telle odeur. Enveloppé dans sa cape écarlate, il regardait l'air hagard son souffle former de petits nuages à chaque expiration. Il sentit soudain une présence auprès de lui ; le beau visage de Selene lui souriait, les joues rosies par le froid.

« Vous devriez rentrer, lui dit-elle.

-Le froid stimule mon cerveau fatigué » plaisanta Ugo en réprimant un frisson.

Il n'avait, en réalité, aucune envie de constater que Vittorio était toujours inconscient.

« Nous devons prendre la route de Rome le plus vite possible, expliqua l'assassin. Nous ne pouvons pas nous attarder, ou nous serons forcément pris.

-Et le _signor_ Vitelli ? Vous l'abandonneriez ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

-Je ne l'abandonne pas, rétorqua Ugo. Je pense que nous ne pouvons attendre la fin de sa convalescence, ou sa mort dans le pire des cas. Le transporter s'avère hélas impossible : il nous retarderait, et cela mettrait sa santé déjà fragile en péril. Je le laisse entre de bonnes mains. Vos amis prendraient soin de lui, non ? »

Selene acquiesça d'un signe de tête, mais elle y croyait peu.

« Si les soldats fouillent par ici, ils le reconnaîtront, répliqua-t-elle. Sa blessure est une preuve. Tôt ou tard, ils feront le lien, et le _signor_ Vitelli sera perdu.

-Pas si l'amitié des Barietti envers les Massari les oblige à faire de tout ce qu'il y a en leur pouvoir pour déguiser l'affaire. Je vous fais confiance lorsqu'il s'agira de leur en parler ».

Selene accepta la responsabilité avec une certaine contrariété. Nino, d'un caractère buté et peureux, serait difficile à convaincre.

« Faut-il prier pour lui ? » demanda alors la jeune femme.

Ugo tourna vers elle un regard inquisiteur ; ses prunelles vertes scintillaient d'incompréhension.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

-Est-il juste de prier pour des gens tels que vous ? »

Ugo fut profondément vexé, mais son visage durci par des années de souffrance infligée et donnée demeura impassible.

« Qui êtes-vous pour juger s'il est juste de prier pour quelqu'un ? commença-t-il lentement en appuyant bien sur chaque mot. Tout le monde a le droit de demander miséricorde, aussi grand pêcheur soit-il ».

Ugo se frictionna doucement les mains petit à petit, le froid lui engourdissait les doigts.

« Si ceux que nous protégeons ne comprennent plus le bien fondé de nos actes, reprit-il, si même Dieu nous a abandonnés, alors notre cause est perdue d'avance ».

Il se releva en époussetant son giron, la toisa et lança, amer :

« Vous n'êtes pas digne de l'attention que le Mentor vous porte, que vous soyez sa nièce ou non. Tenez-vous prête, nous partons demain soir ».

oOo

Vint le moment du départ. Par chance, Vittorio avait ouvert les yeux quelques heures plus tôt : Ugo avait pu lui expliquer la situation. Celui-ci regagnait donc Rome avec Selene, car le Mentor s'impatientait sûrement. Les Barietti avaient, après maints refus, enfin consenti à garder Vittorio sous leur toit et assurer sa protection ; il ne tenait plus qu'à lui de récupérer rapidement et d'épargner ce couple honnête. L'esprit confus, l'assassin convalescent n'avait pas tout saisi ; ce n'est qu'après s'être nourri que son cerveau assembla les informations :

« Faîtes attention à vous, et ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi. Je m'en remettrai. Tu as fait du bon boulot, mon frère ! » dit Vittorio d'une voix faible en pointant son épaule du menton.

Elle était enveloppée dans un large bandage blanc. Une tache de sang s'y était dessinée, situant la plaie, mais celle-ci ne s'était heureusement pas infectée. De plus, la flèche n'avait sectionné aucun nerf.

« Je viendrai te chercher dès que tu iras mieux, annonça Ugo afin de le rassurer.

-Ne te donne pas cette peine. Je connais le chemin ».

Ugo se pencha vers lui et lui donna l'accolade.

« A bientôt, mon ami ».

Selene finissait d'empaqueter les provisions que les Barietti avaient tenu à leur donner. Remarquant sa mine déconfite, Nino s'approcha d'elle et lui glissa :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui te pousse à accompagner cet homme jusque la capitale, mais mon petit doigt me dit que tu ferais mieux de rester ici avec l'autre énergumène. San Gimignano est en effervescence. Tu rejoindras Concetta le moment venu, quand tout sera rentré dans l'ordre.

-Je ne peux pas te dire pourquoi, mais il parait que je serai mieux à Rome. Alors, j'y vais ».

Nino secoua la tête, au comble de l'inquiétude.

« Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Selene ? »

La jeune femme tourna vers lui un regard désespéré.

« Je l'ignore moi-même, Nino ».

Elle enlaça Sandra en signe d'adieu. Nino lui donna sa bénédiction.

« Quand tu iras au village, lui recommanda-t-elle avant de franchir le pas de la porte, passe voir ma tante. Dis-lui que je vais bien, mais que je ne reviendrai plus avant longtemps.

-Elle va m'interroger sur ta vie à Rome, assura Nino.

-Tu ne sais rien. Si on te demande, que ce soit un parent ou un ami, tu ne m'as jamais vue et tu ne me connais pas. Je n'existe plus ».

Nino opina de la tête, décontenancé.

« _Addio, amici_ ».

Dehors, la nuit tombait et jetait un drap sombre et froid sur la plaine. Emmitouflés dans un habit de paysan, Ugo et Selene espéraient passer inaperçu ; la tunique ensanglantée de l'assassin, à présent dissimulée sous la laine brune et verte, aurait ameuté toutes les garnisons des environs.

« Je vous demande pardon pour hier, dit Selene à Ugo en détournant les yeux des hautes tours. J'ai prié pour le _signor_ Vitelli toute la journée ».

oOo

Ils avancèrent lentement. Cachés par les arbres et leur pénombre, ils évitaient la via Francigena, car, lieu de passage important pour les pèlerins ou tout autre voyageur qui souhaitait gagner la majestueuse cité de Rome, elle était très fréquentée et bien gardée, de jour comme de nuit. Se frayer un passage dans les bois ralentissait considérablement leur progression, mais leur permettait de garder un œil alerte sur la route, et de s'aplatir sur la mousse et les feuilles quand une patrouille remontait la voie.

Peu habituée à de tels voyages à pied, Selene tenait mal le rythme ; marcher presque quatre-vingt-dix lieues lui semblait impossible.

« Un peu de courage, _signorina_, la motivait Ugo. Mieux vaut avoir mal aux pieds que finir en prison, non ? »

A ces mots, Selene jetait un regard derrière son épaule et pressait le pas.

« Bientôt, nous serons à découvert, expliqua l'assassin. Les arbres disparaîtront et les plaines de Toscane s'ouvriront devant nous.

-Ce n'est pas le chemin que j'emprunte d'habitude, dit Selene.

-Je sais » répondit Ugo avec malice.

Selene se demandait bien comment l'assassin pouvait savoir, mais ne posa aucune question. Elle reporta son attention sur ses pieds et sur les obstacles de la forêt, afin d'ignorer ses jambes douloureuses. Ce n'était que le début.

Lorsqu'ils atteignirent l'orée du bois, ils constatèrent avec soulagement qu'un relais louait des chevaux. Pour Selene, cela présageait un minimum de confort ; pour Ugo, un voyage plus rapide et une échappatoire en cas d'embûche.

Afin d'éviter les villages, ils quittèrent la route un moment pour se fondre de nouveau dans les bois des monts du Chianti, trouver un pont afin de traverser l'Ombrone et faire une halte. Ugo poussa un soupir de soulagement en quittant ses étriers : grâce à ces montures, il pensait avoir gagné une journée entière de voyage.

Ils firent briller quelques braises afin de réchauffer leur repas et leurs corps fatigués ; vint ensuite le temps d'une sieste. Allongée sur le dos dans une épaisse couverture, remuant de temps à autre en espérant trouver une position confortable, et bien qu'épuisée, Selene ne put s'endormir. Elle observa quelques temps, entre les branches mortes, les nuages grisâtres qui parcouraient le ciel pâle de l'hiver, et laissait vagabonder son esprit tourmenté, s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il adviendrait de sa vie une fois dans la capitale. Demeurer au bordel ne l'enchantait guère, et il était hors de question de devenir assassin et de jurer sur un credo stupide et incompréhensible. Elle se demanda ce qui avait poussé Ugo Ubaldi et Vittorio Vitelli à choisir cette voie sombre, cette vie tous les jours incertaine du lendemain, et quelle idéologie leur trottait dans la tête pour la consacrer au larcin et au meurtre. Non, vraiment, elle ne comprenait pas le « bien fondé » de leurs actes.

Le sommeil la cueillit et les braises s'éteignirent.

Au crépuscule, Ugo s'éveilla, passa une main sur son visage et ordonna de reprendre la route immédiatement. Le ciel s'était dégagé durant la journée et, bien qu'il fasse plus froid encore, la lune et les étoiles éclairaient les environs. Après deux heures, ils atteignirent la frontière du Latium. Ils traversèrent.

Une angoisse terrible prit alors la jeune femme, ainsi qu'une envie irrésistible de regarder en arrière. A présent qu'elle avait quitté la Toscane, elle ressentait non plus l'euphorie de la première fois quand elle était partie seule à la recherche de son père, non plus la satisfaction de quitter son pays pour en découvrir un autre, mais la peur et la certitude de ne jamais rentrer au logis. Il lui apparut alors que Maria et Claudia, ainsi qu'Ezio, avaient ressenti la même chose lorsqu'il leur avait fallu s'exiler pour toujours, abandonnant d'abord la belle Florence puis la sûre Monteriggioni. Ugo remarqua son trouble et talonna son cheval : l'animal partit au galop, et ils s'éloignèrent rapidement de cette frontière, de cette ligne immatérielle qui délimitait le passé de Selene.

Au cours du voyage, Ugo les mena jusqu'en haut d'une colline, afin de voir s'ils ne s'étaient pas égarés. Ugo connaissait mieux la région et avait pris soin de contourner les endroits peuplés. Le détour, indispensable, les avait retardés, ajoutant de nombreux miles à leur course. A présent, il lui fallait se repérer.

Au loin, à leur droite, les yeux les plus perçants pouvaient apercevoir les feux de Rome, faibles et clignotants. A leur gauche, le Tibre, sur lequel miroitait la lune, descendait en serpentant vers la reine spirituelle.

« Nous y serons la nuit prochaine » annonça Ugo.

Ils pénétrèrent Rome au milieu d'un groupe par la Porta Turrionis alors qu'un croissant de lune apparaissait dans le ciel, avant la septième heure du soir. Selene se raidit lorsqu'ils dépassèrent un couple de gardes riant à leur travail bientôt accompli. Quelques secondes après leur passage, la herse s'abaissait dans un cliquetis métallique ; il sembla à la jeune femme qu'on l'emprisonnait à l'intérieur de la Cité et de son quartier Antico ténébreux.

Le quartier Centro était encore loin. Ils grimpèrent le mont Caelius et se frayèrent un chemin entre les filles et les dames coquettes richement vêtues, certainement en prévision d'un dîner ou d'un bal. Les plus jeunes voilèrent leur front puéril d'un châle coloré et timide sous les regards appuyés de banquiers ou d'avocats qui s'interrogeaient sur la somme de la dot de ces charmantes et vierges créatures.

Au milieu de ce monde d'or et d'argent, de pierres précieuses et de pièces sonnantes, Selene se sentait étrangère, différente ; malgré les ventes nombreuses de la boutique de tissus, la jeune femme et sa mère avaient gardé une vie simple, avec le confort nécessaire sans le luxe. Là, tout ce faste affiché devant la pauvreté méprisée la dégoûtait profondément. Cette désagréable impression se renforça lorsqu'ils arrivèrent sur l'autre versant du mont : parmi les ruines, des miséreux que l'on avait chassés du centre-ville tendaient une main suppliante vers les nobles rejoignant le quartier résidentiel, qui détournaient alors le regard ou leur adressaient un sourire qui se voulait bienveillant, mais qui se révélait malgré eux empli de fausse pitié.

Ugo observa la jeune femme pendant qu'ils fendaient la foule, et remarquant dans ses prunelles vertes une étincelle, presque imperceptible, de révolte face à l'injustice. Bien qu'il ne soit pas véritablement informé des motivations d'Ezio Auditore, l'assassin les avait partiellement devinées, et il songea que leur Maître n'aurait certainement pas à argumenter longtemps.

« C'est triste, soupira Selene.

-Quoi donc ? demanda Ugo, feignant ignorer où elle voulait en venir.

-Tous ces gens dehors, malades, qui subissent les moqueries, les coups et, pire encore, le silence.

-Mais la misère est partout, _signorina_. Au détour des faubourgs, au coin de ruelles, sous les porches, aux pieds des colonnes, et sur les pavés les jours de marché.

-Ils se font rares à San Gimignano.

-Ils se concentrent en ville car ils se disent que c'est ici qu'ils auront le plus de chance de s'en sortir. Rome regorge de vieillards faméliques, de femmes aux jupons arrachés et d'enfants aux pieds nus.

-Ne peut-on rien faire pour les aider ?

-Vous êtes une sainte ! railla Ugo, sardonique. Quant à nous, pauvres diables, nous combattons aussi dans leur intérêt.

-En quoi tuer leur apportera du pain ?

-Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous ne comprenez rien ».

Le Colisée surgit de derrière une colline les mauvais souvenirs aussi et lui enserrèrent la gorge. Les flambeaux allumés pour éclairer la route projetaient des ombres flageolantes sur l'herbe et les pierres. Les ombres prirent subitement la forme de silhouettes, et la scène de l'attaque se déroula de nouveau devant Selene et son imagination abusée.

« _Dio mio_, pourquoi a-t-il fallu que je revienne ? »

L'amphithéâtre qui l'avait fait rêver dans les livres redevenait ce qu'il avait toujours été durant des siècles : un lieu de sang, de mort, et d'exécutions. Ils passèrent sous l'arc de Septime Sévère et entrèrent dans le centre-ville par le Capitole : là aussi, ce qui l'avait enchantée sur des centaines de pages ne lui procuraient plus aucune émotion positive.

Ils descendirent de leurs montures et les tinrent par la bride afin de pouvoir circuler dans l'étroitesse des rues du centre. Ugo la guida dans ce labyrinthe : ils empruntèrent le Ponte Fabricus qui enjambait le fleuve furieux et gonflé par la pluie, et gagnèrent l'île Tibérine.

« C'est ici » dit Ugo en s'arrêtant devant une vieille porte.

Selene haussa les sourcils. Malgré la discrétion requise, la jeune femme s'était figuré le repaire autrement : il s'agissait en réalité d'une maison basique, sans histoire ni intérêt aucun. Aussitôt arrivés dans le hall principal, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers eux, d'abord parce qu'ils n'avaient pas reconnu leur confrère et croyait avoir affaire à un opportuniste, et ensuite, ils s'attardèrent sur la jeune femme ; les yeux brillèrent sous les capuches. Selene aurait voulu disparaître ; elle sentait leur regard à tous lui brûler la peau.

Pour échapper à cette ambiance, Selene porta son attention sur le lieu qu'elle venait de découvrir. Elle fut alors sensible à la légère odeur chaude et boisé de l'encens qui pénétrait ses narines ; la fine fumée qui s'échappait du brûle-encens s'entortillait sur elle-même et embaumait l'endroit. De grandes tentures rouges brodées d'or, au sigle des Assassins, coulaient des plafonds et des bibliothèques soutenant livres et parchemins tapissaient les murs. De larges tapis étouffaient le bruit des pas, et de nombreux chandeliers et lustres apportaient leur lumière. Rien à voir avec l'extérieur : la Confrérie cachait bien son jeu et demeurait insoupçonnable aux yeux de tous.

A l'intérieur du bâtiment, on observait un silence religieux : les paroles échangées n'étaient que des murmures et glissaient d'une oreille à une autre, dans le respect d'autrui, de ses lectures et études. Il n'était pas rare que les voix montent, sous l'enthousiasme, le rire ou la colère, mais le calme retombait vite. Selene s'étonna d'une aussi grande paix à l'endroit même où s'érigeaient les complots de meurtre.

Dans un coin du hall, Ezio était assis face à un petit bureau recouvert de cartes et de rouleaux, plongé dans la rédaction d'un message ; on entendait sa longue plume blanche gratter le papier. Selene observa son oncle. Il avait délaissé son armure, gardant cependant ses brassards et sa double lame secrète par-dessus les manches de sa chemise. A son annulaire droit brillait une chevalière. Dans le plus simple appareil au milieu de ses recrues, on avait du mal à croire qu'il les commandait si une aura, une prestance ne se dégageait de lui et invitait au respect. Même ainsi, le libérateur de Rome impressionnait. Ils n'osèrent le déranger.

Alors qu'Ezio roulait le message et le scellait, Ugo trouva le moment opportun pour s'approcher et lui signaler leur présence :

« Mentor, j'ai des informations importantes.

-_Più tardi_, mon ami, dit doucement Ezio. Prends le temps de te reposer, d'autres affaires m'attendent. Vittorio n'est pas avec toi ?

-Il a été blessé, Maître. Je l'ai laissé aux soins d'un couple d'amis de votre nièce. C'est sous sa pression qu'ils ont consenti à le garder et à s'occuper de lui.

-Je t'en suis reconnaissant, Selene ».

La jeune femme baissa les yeux.

« Vittorio reviendra de lui-même quand il ira mieux, termina Ugo.

-_Bene_, fit Ezio en hochant la tête. Retrouve-moi tout à l'heure, puisque tu as des choses à me dire. _Grazie mille_, Ugo » ajouta-t-il avant que celui-ci ne se détourne.

L'assassin s'inclina, poing au cœur, et s'éloigna.

Ezio fit signe à sa nièce de l'accompagner dans la salle d'intronisation afin de pouvoir discuter tranquillement. L'atmosphère y était plus lourde ; l'endroit avait quelque chose de sacré.

« Je suis content de voir que tu vas bien, commença-t-il.

-Je ne suis pas la bienvenue, attaqua Selene, vu l'air ahuri de vos recrues.

-Pardonne leur curiosité, dit Ezio, amusé. Les Auditore sont honorés ici, alors il faudra te montrer digne de leur attention ».

Il lui laissa le temps de faire quelques pas.

« Sais-tu pourquoi tu es là ? demanda-t-il.

-Non, mais j'ai des doutes.

-Tu as cru que les Borgia t'oublieraient.

-J'ai eu tort.

-Bravo, tu reconnais que tu n'aurais pas dû quitter Rome.

-Ou plutôt que je n'aurais jamais dû quitter ma maison pour vous rencontrer.

-Ne crois pas pouvoir t'en sortir seule, dit Ezio, ignorant la pique.

-Je l'ai fait ! rétorqua Selene. Sur la route, le raccourci…

-Si tu es arrivée à San Gimignano saine et sauve, siffla-t-il, c'est aussi grâce aux _signori_ Ubaldi et Vitelli que j'avais envoyés derrière toi au moment-même où tu as quitté la Rose Fleurie.

-Vous mentez.

-Tu n'es même pas capable de remarquer que l'on te suit. Tu crois peut-être que mes assassins se baladaient tranquillement dans ton village lorsque l'on t'a attaquée ? Nous t'avons sauvée, _encore_ une fois. Et il n'est plus question que je continue d'envoyer mes meilleurs éléments pour te protéger : ce serait égoïste, mal vu, et je doute que ces hommes et ces femmes se soient engagés en tant qu'escorte pour jeunes filles en danger.

-Alors vous voulez que je demeure ici, dans cette cachette, silencieuse et sans fenêtre ? Je ne veux pas que l'on m'enferme ».

Ezio se mordit les joues la jeune femme se montrait terriblement agressive, et cela l'énervait au plus haut point. Irrité, Ezio s'approcha d'elle et planta ses yeux sombres dans ses iris verts. Il ne put réprimer un sourire alors qu'une expression de défi s'affichait sur le visage de sa nièce : son regard dur, ces façons de froncer les sourcils et de pincer les lèvres étaient celles de Federico. A travers cette moue, c'était son défunt frère qu'il voyait. Attendri, il prit Selene par les épaules. La jeune femme se crispa en sentant les mains de l'assassin se poser sur elle.

« Ecoute, je sais que nous avons mal débuté, cela m'agace et m'attriste, dit Ezio. Nous sommes si peu… »

Selene se détendit, et hocha timidement la tête. Ezio ravala sa fierté et déclara :

« J'ai fait une erreur, j'ai eu peur.

-Peur de quoi ? l'interrogea sa nièce dans un murmure.

-De ne pas être à la hauteur. De ne pas pouvoir éviter le pire. De décevoir mon frère… »

Selene se radoucit complètement en comprenant enfin les raisons qui avaient poussées son oncle à faire preuve d'une telle brutalité. Elle regretta de ne pas avoir saisi ces choses plus tôt, de s'être mal conduite avec quelqu'un pourvu de bonnes intentions et pris d'une panique qu'elle connaissait bien.

« Je vous demande pardon pour les insultes, reconnut Selene, honteuse.

-Je n'aurais jamais dû t'entrainer là-dedans.

-De toute façon, mon nom m'aurait rattrapée, n'est-ce pas ?

-Hélas, oui ».

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant de longues minutes, à la fois gênés et soulagés d'avoir finalement pu trouver une entente ; il n'y avait plus de tension entre eux, juste une légère appréhension, celle de se retrouver face à un parent inconnu auquel on ne sait pas quoi dire.

Ce fut Ezio qui rompit le silence, reprenant la discussion là où ils l'avaient laissée :

« Cette fois-ci, je ne te demande plus ton avis : je pense que tu es assez intelligente pour comprendre par toi-même qu'il est nécessaire de rejoindre la Confrérie ».

Selene déglutit et s'apprêta à répliquer, mais Ezio ne lui en laissa pas le temps :

« Je n'attends pas de toi que tu t'impliques, je sais que c'est contre ta volonté, et nous n'avons jamais forcé personne. Seulement, il faut que tu apprennes à te battre, à te défendre, et à tuer pour ta survie. »

Elle frémit, terrorisée par cette évidence à laquelle elle cherchait en vain une faille. Les paroles de son oncle, ses souvenirs, ses pensées, le monde entier autour d'elle tournoyaient et semblaient flotter, irréels, comme dans un rêve.

« N'y a-t-il pas d'autre solution ? »

Ezio ne répondit pas.

La jeune femme eut peu de temps pour réfléchir. Elle ne partageait aucune conviction des assassins, mais il lui paraissait clair qu'Ezio avait raison. Pour retrouver la paix à laquelle elle aspirait désespérément, il fallait qu'on lui enseigne l'art de l'épée. Le fait de ne devoir accomplir aucune mission acheva presque de la convaincre. Elle eut une pensée fugace pour Federico, s'interrogeant sur sa véritable motivation. Lui avait-on laissé le choix d'intégrer la Confrérie ? Avait-il pu refuser, ou son nom l'y avait-il obligé ?

« Ton père aurait été fier de toi », assura Ezio, devinant ses pensées.

Alors, terrifiée par ses propres mots, Selene accepta.

« Faîtes de moi votre élève ».


	10. Chapter 10

**Booon, après toute cette attente… Me revoilà avec un tout petit chapitre... Je m'explique. **

**Au début, le chapitre 10 était constitué de ce que vous avez sous les yeux, et d'une autre partie. Après avoir mûrement réfléchi, j'ai décidé de couper parce qu'au fond ça n'avait rien à voir. Et ce qui devait être l'autre partie de ce chapitre sera en fait le chapitre 12. Oui, cela veut dire que le chapitre 11 sera tout autre chose, et qu'il n'est pas encore tapé xD Mais je pense qu'il sera tout aussi court que celui-là, donc bon, il ne devrait pas tarder à arriver. Allez, I can do it xD**

**J'espère que vous me pardonnerez ce manque de régularité (d'inspiration aussi, un p'tit peu…), et que ce chapitre, aussi petit soit-il, vous plaira tout de même !**

**Enjoy =)**

* * *

><p>Cesare traversa le hall du Château Saint-Ange en riant aux éclats. Outre le claquement de ses talons sur le marbre, son rire se répercutait contre les murs et les colonnes. C'était un rire de joie diabolique qui emplissait l'endroit ; les domestiques frémirent et s'enfuirent, croyant entendre Lucifer s'approcher d'eux.<p>

Cesare monta les étages, et son hystérie grimpa avec lui. Il pénétra avec fracas dans la chambre de sa sœur ; la lourde porte de bois heurta le pan de mur, faisant tomber un vase qui se brisa et arracha un cri à la belle Lucrezia occupée de rêver devant sa fenêtre. Cesare s'arrêta immédiatement de rire et l'attrapa à la gorge. Mortifiée, elle se laissa faire, gémissant sous la pression des doigts de son frère sur son cou fragile.

« Prépare-toi à t'asseoir à côté de mon trône ».

Puis il l'embrassa ; ce fut un baiser ardent et violent.

Cesare disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu, tel un rêve ou plutôt un cauchemar. Ne subsista de ce songe qu'une douleur à la lèvre et un goût de sang. On entendit alors hurler :

« Que l'on m'appelle Corella, Juan et Octavien, ce foutu français ! »

Une heure plus tard, ils étaient assis tous les quatre autour d'une table. Cesare Borgia se pencha vers eux, une expression terrifiante sur le visage. Un feu ronflait dans l'âtre et le bois crépitait, seul son audible pendant que Cesare préparait soigneusement son discours. Son regard sautait de l'un à l'autre de ses invités, chacun emmuré dans un silence pesant.

« Savez-vous, commença-t-il d'une voix mielleuse, que la Confrérie des Assassins a ses faiblesses ? »

Ses interlocuteurs retinrent leur souffle. Cesare se délectait de leur curiosité effrayée, sachant qu'ils buvaient ses paroles.

« Grâce à elles, nous aurons bientôt une longueur d'avance sur eux ! continua-t-il, une lueur de folie dans les yeux.

-S'agit-il de cette Auditore ? L'avez-vous finalement attrapée ? » osa Juan après s'être raclé la gorge.

Cesare secoua la tête et fit un geste de la main, comme s'il cherchait à repousser un insecte :

« Cette petite catin n'est plus notre affaire pour l'instant. Nous en avons appris beaucoup en quelques minutes, bien plus que tout ce qu'elle aurait pu nous dire ».

Le cardinal lâcha un petit « oh ! » et hocha la tête, signifiant ainsi qu'il avait compris. Les autres le dévisagèrent, inquisiteurs.

« Avez-vous déjà entendu parler de Benozzo Gozzoli ? demanda-t-il en se frottant les mains.

-Qu'est-ce qu'un peintre florentin a à voir avec toute cette histoire ? lança Micheletto, plus téméraire.

-Mon cher Micheletto, ricana Cesare. Vous me ferez le plaisir de vous rendre à San Gimignano immédiatement. Quelqu'un vous y attend, et vous guidera ».

Corella ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais, dans sa confusion, aucun mot n'en sortit. Cesare s'installa dans un fauteuil au coin du feu, forçant ses invités à se tordre le cou pour l'apercevoir.

« Il était une fois… »


	11. Chapter 11

**Hop, hop, la suite ! Merci à Masse Noire et BTS pour leur fidéliteyyyy :p Et à EADF pour tenter de la lire avec Google Translate ;)...  
><strong>

**Au programme, le pourquoi du comment de Benozzo Gozzoli, huhuhu...  
><strong>

* * *

><p><em>Florence, 1493.<em>

Benozzo Gozzoli remontait en toute hâte la rue qui menait au Palais des Medici. Il avait quitté ses couleurs et ses pinceaux pour répondre à la missive de son protecteur, Pietro di Lorenzo de' Medici, qui l'avait demandé en urgence. Dérangé en plein travail, Benozzo pestait, mais ses plus gros jurons restèrent coincés dans sa gorge ; insulter le fils de son grand ami défunt n'était pas correct, bien que le jeune duc du Florence fût absolument détestable.

Lorsqu'il arriva au Palais, il s'annonça, et on le fit patienter dans un couloir. Soupirant, Benozzo s'assit sur un petit banc et regarda passer les courtisans du nouveau duc que l'on surnommait, à tort ou à raison, _lo Sfortunato_. Ils lui semblèrent confus, tendus, et leurs yeux affolés ne laissaient rien présager de bon. Benozzo reconnut certains visages, blafards dans le peu de lumière qui filtrait à travers les petits occuli. Ils avaient juré allégeance à Pietro mais à leur expression, Benozzo sut qu'ils regrettaient la mort du Magnifique.

Une porte s'ouvrit et des talons, légers, claquèrent sur le plancher étincelant. Le peintre se leva en apercevant Pietro.

« Monseigneur ! le salua-t-il avec respect malgré sa profonde antipathie.

-Bienvenue, Benozzo. »

Le duc replaça son bonnet sur le haut de son crâne et l'invita à le suivre. Ils pénétrèrent dans une autre salle immense et bondée, et se frayèrent un chemin afin de rejoindre une autre petite porte.

« Excuse le désordre, dit Pietro alors qu'ils traversaient la foule. C'est néanmoins nécessaire.

-Que se passe-t-il ? » l'interrogea l'artiste, intrigué par tant d'agitation.

Vivre à la campagne avait l'avantage de la tranquillité mais l'inconvénient d'ignorer le plus souvent les évènements qui se déroulaient en ville.

« Par ici » répondit simplement Pietro en s'engouffrant dans le passage étroit.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans un petit cabinet, et le duc expliqua à Benozzo les raisons de sa venue.

« Charles VIII marche sur Florence ».

Benozzo écarquilla les yeux. La guerre prenait soudain une certaine réalité. Elle n'est rien et n'existe pas lorsqu'on ne l'entend pas par-dessus les collines.

« Nous avons l'intention de nous rendre afin d'éviter un bain de sang » continua le jeune duc, semblant fier de choisir ainsi la paix.

Le peintre pensa au temps de Lorenzo, où les choses ne se seraient pas passées de cette façon. Même si les raisons de Pietro paraissaient nobles, Benozzo y décela une certaine lâcheté. Là où son père aurait combattu pour défendre sa cité, sa chère et belle Florence, lui la livrait sur un plateau d'argent à l'ennemi avare. Ces doutes se confirmèrent lorsque le duc reprit la parole.

« Nous faisons les derniers préparatifs. Nous partons bientôt. »

Ce dernier se racla la gorge.

« Et la signora Orsini, comment réagit-elle à ces terribles nouvelles ? demanda le peintre avec une bonhomie hypocrite. La pauvre, elle a le cœur si fragile… »

Pietro hocha la tête.

« Clarisse est déjà à la campagne, précisa-t-il. Elle a jugé préférable de s'éloigner de ce tumulte. Et c'est justement à propos d'elle que je dois te parler ».

Benozzo fronça les sourcils.

« C'est elle qui m'a fait t'appeler. A propos de la Pomme… »

L'artiste eut un frisson.

« Je sais que tu es dans la confidence, reprit Pietro, l'air grave.

-Peut-être, rétorqua Benozzo d'une voix éraillée. Mais je ne veux pas être impliqué.

-Tu ne peux pas faire autrement, lui dit le duc. Tu ne peux pas refuser, c'est tout. »

Benozzo s'avoua vaincu.

« Bien. Qu'attendent-ils de moi ? »

Pietro croisa les mains et prit une profonde inspiration. Il jeta un coup d'œil prudent autour de lui et baissa d'un ton ; son statut de dirigeant lui intimait de faire attention : les murs ont des oreilles, et les portraits des yeux.

« Clarisse a peur que les français découvrent tout…. Elle a brûlé tous les documents, les livres, les notes, les lettres. Un accès de frayeur, vois-tu…. Mais elle sait que tu sais, et il faut tout de même laisser une trace.

-Je ne vois pas où vous voulez en venir, Monseigneur.

-Clarisse souhaiterait que tu peignes des toiles avec des indices, des codes que sa famille interprétera facilement.

-Les Templiers sauront comprendre aussi, remarqua Benozzo.

-Bien sûr, bien sûr. Mais il n'est pas question que tu montres ces tableaux. Pour l'instant, cache-les. Les Orsini garderont le secret, aussi longtemps qu'ils le pourront. »

Le duc se retourna et saisit la poignée de la petite porte ; puisque Benozzo savait désormais ce qu'il avait à faire, la conversation était terminée.

« Prions simplement pour qu'il ne meurt jamais. »


	12. Chapter 12

Selene commença son initiation les jours qui suivirent son retour à Rome.

L'enseignement consistait tout d'abord à apprendre et interpréter le Credo, après avoir symboliquement juré sur celui-ci ; Machiavelli s'en chargeait dans la salle des cérémonies. Les recrues volontaires rêvaient déjà de l'instant où, dans cette même salle, le Mentor les consacrerait Maître Assassin.

« Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis » répétait Machiavelli.

Tandis que tous les novices scandaient docilement ce qu'ils considéraient comme un axiome, la jeune femme fixait le mur devant elle, esprit et oreilles fermés. Un jeune garçon aux boucles dorées et à l'étrange regard bleu la bouscula gentiment d'un petit coup de coude.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ? » demanda-t-il, inquiet et aimable.

Selene émergea. L'individu parlait avec un léger accent.

« Oh, non, tout va bien » bafouilla-t-elle, terriblement gênée d'avoir été ainsi surprise dans sa rêverie.

Souriant, il s'occupa des présentations :

« Je m'appelle Thomas Rochester.

-_Piacere_ ! Vous n'êtes pas d'ici, je me trompe ?

-Exact, je viens d'Angleterre, expliqua Thomas, le torse bombé d'une fierté toute patriotique.

-Un pays lointain et que l'on dit bien gris. Est-ce vrai ? »

Mais Thomas ne répondit pas et s'enthousiasma à propos d'un tout autre sujet :

« Vous êtes bien la nièce du Mentor, alors ? »

Selene le dévisagea, interloquée. Elle n'avait même pas pris la peine de se présenter, cependant la nouvelle avait déjà fait le tour chez les nouveaux venus. Ce ne fut qu'un murmure que l'ouïe fine des futurs assassins n'avait pas manqué : de nombreux visages intrigués se tournèrent vers elle, ainsi que celui, courroucé, de Machiavelli.

« Je suis désolé » s'excusa Thomas, confus et rougissant.

Une fille qui se tenait derrière Selene pouffa, amusée par la maladresse de l'Anglais. L'incident passa.

Durant les jours qui suivirent, Selene remarqua que beaucoup des recrues qui l'accompagnaient dans son initiation lui adressaient des sourires et des hochements de tête plein d'humilité. Cela la gênait terriblement, d'autant plus qu'elle était mise à l'écart du fait de cette parenté avec le Mentor : dans les groupes d'amis qui se formaient, elle n'avait pas sa place. La seule compagnie qu'elle avait était celle Ezio quand il avait le temps et avec qui elle avait fini par nouer une entente cordiale, Maria et Claudia lors de ses rares passages à la Rose Fleurie, et Ugo qui lui apportait des nouvelles de Vittorio ; apparemment, celui-ci ne tarderait pas à revenir. Mais cela ne comblait pas le vide qu'elle avait dans le cœur, et cet enseignement forcé n'en était que plus difficile à supporter. Ezio l'avait remarqué, mais ne disait rien.

Cette solitude lui pesait tellement qu'un matin, alors qu'elle croisait quelques initiés qui réitéraient le manège, elle ne put se contenir et invectiva :

« Arrêtez ! Je n'ai rien à voir avec eux ! »

Les autres s'en allèrent d'un pas précipité. Thomas, qui avait assisté à la scène, s'approcha d'elle et posa une main compatissante sur son épaule. Attristée, Selene n'eut pas la force de s'en dégager.

« Je suis désolé de constater que vous n'êtes pas appréciée à votre juste valeur ».

Selene pinça les lèvres et lui lança un regard noir : il avait été le premier à lui parler pour confirmer la rumeur et la mettre dans cette situation. Mais Thomas, à présent, regrettait.

« Je vous demande pardon.

-Ce n'est rien, le rassura la jeune femme, soulagée de recevoir des excuses et d'entamer une conversation.

-Peut-être pourrions-nous étudier ensemble ? proposa-t-il. Je pense que nous devrions creuser plus profondément notre maxime. A vrai dire, je n'ai pas totalement saisi… »

Selene eut un petit rire. Au début de leur formation, la devise de la Confrérie était plus ou moins confuse pour tout le monde. Elle accepta avec joie, et ils se rendirent dans la salle d'études.

Thomas déblatérait avec passion. Sur les parchemins poussiéreux qu'ils déchiffraient ensemble et qui récapitulaient le Credo, les préceptes énoncés lui apparaissaient aussi fondamentaux que ceux de la Bible pour un évêque.

« A l'extérieur, disait-il, on nous prend pour des meurtriers. Les gens ne comprennent pas nos desseins, et se rangent du côté de ceux qu'ils devraient haïr ! »

Selene se sentit rougir, et repensa aux paroles d'Ugo : « _Ce n'est pas ma faute si vous ne comprenez rien _». Sans le savoir, Thomas discutait avec une de ces personnes incultes.

« _Tu ne verseras pas le sang d'un innocent_, lut-il à haute voix, surlignant la phrase du bout du doigt. Nos assassinats sont purement politiques, nous libérons le peuple des dirigeants indignes, et lui donnons les moyens de construire un avenir meilleur ».

Thomas était une recrue, mais il récitait ces choses avec une âme de meneur, comme l'aurait fait un Maître. Et Selene, qui avait pourtant l'habitude de ne pas écouter Machiavelli, l'écoutait lui. Il ne faisait que reprendre des éléments que Selene n'avait jamais daigné entendre.

« Rien n'est vrai, tout est permis…

-Sais-tu ce que cela signifie ? » lui demanda Thomas sur le ton de la confidence.

Selene secoua la tête.

« _Dire que rien n'est vrai, _récita-t-il tout bas, _c'est prendre conscience que les fondements de la société sont fragiles, et que nous devons guider nos civilisations. Dire que tout est permis, c'est comprendre que nous sommes les architectes de nos actes, que nous devons en assumer les conséquences. Qu'elles soient glorieuses, ou tragiques_ ».

Selene écarquilla les yeux devant cette tirade apprise par cœur.

« Comment tu sais tout ça ? »

Thomas lui répondit avec la même moue étonnée :

« Mais, Selene, ce sont ce que nos professeurs nous racontent tous les jours depuis le début ».

A partir de ce moment-là, Selene décida de faire un peu plus attention à ce qui allait se dire entre les murs de la Confrérie.

« Je sais, poursuivit Thomas, ce n'est pas facile à interpréter. Il nous faudra du temps pour le comprendre entièrement, au gré de nos voyages, de nos expériences, de nos missions… C'est une méditation permanente.

-Tu as l'air d'en savoir plus que toutes les recrues ici » l'interrompit-elle, curieuse et fascinée.

Thomas eut un sourire malin :

« Il est vrai que je triche un peu, chuchota-t-il. Mon père était un assassin, et glorifiait souvent nos actions.

-Alors pourquoi avoir quitté ton pays pour rejoindre l'Italie ?

-Il est mort, ce qui m'a poussé à partir. Et je voulais commencer mon éducation auprès du célèbre Ezio Auditore. Sa renommée a dépassé les frontières… »

Selene hocha la tête, signifiant qu'elle le comprenait.

Une fille rousse, les cheveux coupés à la garçonne, vint les interrompre en anglais :

« Dis donc, Thomas, tu raterais l'entrainement pour séduire les femmes !

-Tu es bête ! lui répondit-il dans la même langue, avant de reprendre en italien. Selene, je te présente ma petite sœur, Helena.

-_Molto lieta _! » fit Helena et en tendant la main à Selene, feignant ignorer son statut.

Selene lui en fut reconnaissante. Ils s'enveloppèrent de manteaux d'hiver, dissimulant leurs tuniques et le symbole des assassins sous le tissu épais. Leur terrain d'entraînement n'était autre que la cour du camp des mercenaires, alliés des assassins parmi tant d'autres. Lorsqu'ils sortirent, ils furent étonnés de voir que quelques flocons tombaient, et qu'une fine couche blanche recouvrait le pavé. Rabattant leur capuche sur leur tête, ils resserrèrent le col de leur cape ; ils avaient du chemin à faire.

« Le mois de décembre reprend ses droits », murmura rêveusement Helena.

Leurs semelles firent craquer la neige, et ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire comme des enfants à la vue de leurs empreintes. Le sourire aux lèvres, ils se dirigèrent vers la campagne, prêts à apprendre à tuer.

oOo

Machiavelli et Bartolomeo unissaient leur savoir pour leur enseigner au mieux les rudiments de l'escrime. Aidés par quelques mannequins, ils désignèrent rapidement les principaux points vitaux du corps humain, aussi utiles à connaître en cas de combat à mains nues, avant de les équiper de petites épées de bois et de passer à la pratique. Les recrues apprirent quelques passes, comment parer puis désarmer, sous les regards amusés des mercenaires qui s'étaient arrêtés quelques instants dans leurs affaires afin de profiter du spectacle des débutants maladroits et hésitants.

Les recrues étaient tellement concentrées sur leur entraînement, luttant contre le froid mordant et le verglas qui les déséquilibrait, qu'elles n'avaient pas remarqué que le Mentor avait passé le porche et se tenait à quelques pas. Il les observait avec un sourire, les mains derrière le dos. Quand une épée de bois sauta de la main d'un novice dépité et qu'elle tournoya dans les airs avant de retomber lourdement dans la neige à ses pieds, Ezio applaudit et éclata d'un grand rire.

« Magnifique ! Vous êtes doués, je suis fier de vous ».

Les apprentis sursautèrent et, les uns honteux de leur défaite, les autres l'orgueil gonflé par leur victoire, s'inclinèrent pour saluer le Maître. Celui-ci s'approcha d'un jeune garçon las et déçu de lui, et posa une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

« Reprends courage, lui dit Ezio, droit dans les yeux. Un jour, tu seras un grand assassin, cela ne fait aucun doute ».

Un sourire fendit le visage du garçon, soudain ragaillardi. Si le Mentor croyait en lui, alors il serait capable du meilleur.

« Laisse nos frères se reposer, ajouta Ezio en s'adressant à Machiavelli. J'ai à te parler ».

Tandis qu'ils s'éloignaient du camp, Ezio croisa le regard de Selene, et ils échangèrent un signe de tête poli.

« Niccolo, commença Ezio, as-tu reçu des nouvelles de Zita ? »

Le philosophe réfléchit un instant. Zita Zanovelli avait été promue Assassin depuis peu, et n'était pas encore rentrée de Naples.

« Je crois que sa mission prend plus de temps que prévu » répondit simplement Niccolo en haussant les épaules.

Ezio fronça les sourcils ; il n'aimait pas lorsque les choses traînaient.

« Les informations doivent être difficiles à récolter, la défendit Niccolo en remarquant l'impatience d'Ezio, et la cible doit bénéficier d'une bonne protection. Les Français sont coriaces, nous ne nous débarrasseront pas d'eux facilement » commenta-t-il, alors qu'une patrouille française arborant sa couleur bleue rejoignait justement son campement un peu plus loin sur la route, le Baron de Valois à leur tête.

Ezio la suivit des yeux jusqu'à ce que les portes se referment sur le dernier soldat.

« Qu'ils restent, si tel est leur désir. Ils ont encore beaucoup de choses à nous apprendre, dit-il, énigmatique. Fabio est venu me voir ce matin.

-Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit Machiavelli, qui n'ignorait pas la situation difficile de leur camarade assassin.

-Il survit, soupira le Mentor. Obéir aux ordres des Borgia n'est pas toujours simple… Mais il se sait utile car au cœur de l'action. D'ailleurs, il m'a apporté des nouvelles qui pourraient nous intéresser.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Les Orsini donnent un bal masqué le vingt-neuf décembre, dans quelques jours, annonça Ezio. Leurs relations avec le pouvoir sont au plus bas, ils se trahissent : ils ont influencé les _condottieri_ de Cesare et les ont incités à comploter contre lui. Malheureusement, cela s'est su. Certains surveillent désormais leurs arrières…

-Je vois.

-Cette réception n'est rien d'autre qu'une tentative de réconciliation avant une autre fête le trente-et-un, au château de Sinigaglia. Dans sa bonté, Cesare lui-même a convié tous les traîtres.

-Et en quoi cela nous concerne-t-il ?

-Le Baron de Valois, en tant qu'allié des Borgia, est forcément invité chez les Orsini. J'ai demandé à Fabio de m'apporter une invitation, je compte m'y rendre afin de le questionner à propos de cette Orbe, en France.

-Tu crois vraiment qu'il te répondra ? ricana Machiavelli, pour qui l'idée était parfaitement saugrenue.

-Pendant les fêtes parfois les gens se livrent. Sinon, j'écouterai. Mais j'ai besoin d'être accompagné pour que la couverture soit parfaite.

-Tu pensais à Zita ? » comprit alors Niccolo.

Ezio hocha la tête.

« Elle a l'œil vif et l'ouïe fine, elle me serait d'une grande aide.

-Abandonne l'idée, et trouve quelqu'un d'autre. Si elle ne revient pas, tu ne seras pas prêt. »

Ainsi le plan d'Ezio tombait à l'eau. Et il fallait faire vite.

« Qui reste-t-il au repaire ? demanda-t-il, visiblement très contrarié.

-Quelques apprentis. Nous n'avons pas beaucoup de femmes parmi nos rangs à Rome, tu les as toutes envoyées ailleurs ».

Ezio se maudit et se jura de faire plus attention, à l'avenir, au genre des assassins qu'il enverrait en mission.

« Et parmi ces apprentis, qui me conseilles-tu ? Tu les côtoies plus que moi en ce moment.

-Nous avons Helena Rochester, proposa Machiavelli, la jeune Anglaise à côté de ta nièce. Elle est attentive et agile, bien qu'elle ne sache pas encore se battre, comme tu as pu le constater. Mais si jamais la situation tourne mal, je pense qu'elle saura s'enfuir.

-Non, refusa Ezio, catégorique. Son accent et ses cheveux éveilleraient les soupçons. Elle est coiffée comme un homme !

-Il y a Selene » essaya le philosophe.

Ezio siffla entre ses dents et lui lança un regard sévère.

« Hors de question, répondit-il sèchement.

-Bien, bien » fit Niccolo en haussant les épaules et en se retournant vers les recrues.

La conversation s'arrêta là, et l'entraînement aussi les apprentis grelottaient de froid, transis après l'effort, et la nuit commençait à tomber. Seul dans la pénombre, Ezio se mordillait la lèvre d'un air pensif. Il avait à reconsidérer ses plans, et il lui restait trois jours pour le faire.

Du coin de l'œil, il vit une silhouette s'approcher de lui ; son instinct d'assassin le fit se raidir et poser la main sur la garde de son épée. Ce n'était que Selene qui s'avançait, un sourire timide sur les lèvres.

« Mon oncle, le salua-t-elle.

-Bonsoir, Selene.

-Vous paraissez préoccupé.

-Certaines choses ne se passent pas toujours comme prévu ».

Selene baissa la tête ; elle en savait quelque chose.

« Qu'as-tu appris aujourd'hui ? lui demanda-t-il alors qu'ils faisaient quelques pas dans la neige.

-Thomas et moi avons médité sur le Credo et les préceptes.

-C'est bien. Ton opinion change-t-elle ? » demanda l'homme avec prudence.

-Oui, répondit Selene. Je commence à comprendre. Cependant… Il existe quelques incohérences entre ce que vous dîtes et ce que vous faîtes.

-Explique-moi.

-Vous dîtes vouloir la paix, mais vous l'achetez avec du sang, murmura la jeune femme. Vous ne prenez pas la vie d'innocents, mais vous tuez des soldats ».

Ezio sourit ; il lui semblait avoir déjà lu ces réflexions dans le Codex, écrit de la main de son ancêtre Altaïr, et fut heureux d'entendre Selene arriver à cette conclusion toute seule. Cependant, cette dernière remarque rappela aussi à Ezio la promesse qu'il avait faite à Cristina il y avait de cela des années, alors qu'elle le suppliait d'épargner les gardes qui ne faisaient qu'obéir aveuglément aux ordres de quelque supérieur cruel ou ignorant. Et Ezio avait promis, les doigts croisés derrière le dos... Il s'éclaircit la gorge avant de répondre :

« Je reconnais cette première absurdité. Mais, de temps à autre, il est nécessaire de prendre la vie de quelques-uns afin d'en épargner beaucoup. C'est ce que nous faisons.

-Le peuple les regrette-il ? l'interrogea-t-elle.

-C'est arrivé quelques fois, se souvint l'homme. Mais nous ne pouvons le blâmer : il ne peut voir comme nous voyons ».

Selene entortilla une mèche de cheveux autour de son index, l'air dubitatif. Supposer en savoir plus que le peuple était un peu prétentieux.

« Et au sujet des soldats ?...

-Tu sembles n'avoir retenu qu'un précepte malgré tes méditations, poursuivit Ezio en lui lançant un regard réprobateur. Dis-moi quels sont les deux autres ».

Selene, qui n'avait jamais beaucoup écouté, dut reconnaître qu'elle n'en savait rien. Devant son silence, Ezio eut un sourire et secoua la tête :

« _Montre-toi, mais reste invisible_, récita-t-il. Puis, le dernier :_ tu ne mettras jamais la Confrérie en danger_. Réfléchis : les trois sont liés. En étant le plus discret possible, en glissant comme une ombre, tu ne compromets ni la Confrérie ni toi-même. Et si personne ne te repère, tu n'as à pas à tuer à part ta cible. Comprends-tu, maintenant ? »

L'esprit de Selene était désormais plus clair.

« Mais, puisque tu ne comptes pas rester parmi nous, tout ceci ne te concerne pas, pas vrai ? lança alors Ezio, l'œil brillant de malice.

-En effet, répondit Selene d'une voix assurée. Dès que je serai capable de manier convenablement une épée, je vous quitterai ».

Leurs pas les avaient conduits à l'écurie. Selene soupira d'aise, il faisait chaud à l'intérieur. Ezio saisit son cheval par la bride et ce dernier émit un petit hennissement, visiblement fâché qu'on puisse l'arracher à sa botte de foin pour retourner dehors.

« Je vais à la Rose Fleurie. Tu m'accompagnes ? »

Selene eut un sourire ravi. Voir des visages familiers n'était pas de refus après ces longues journées passées dans les salles de la Confrérie.

« D'accord »

Ezio se mit en selle, et Selene s'installa devant lui. La jeune femme eut un frisson en sentant l'armure glacée de son oncle contre son dos. Ezio talonna son cheval, et ils prirent le chemin de la maison close, leur capuche sur la tête pour se protéger de la neige qui recommençait à tomber doucement.

oOo

La veille de la fête, Zita Zanovelli n'était toujours pas revenue, et on manquait de nouvelles. Inquiet, Ezio avait dépêché des espions il craignait une perte au sein de la Confrérie.

Quand Fabio Orsini et Machiavelli vinrent le trouver en fin d'après-midi, ils tombèrent sur un homme fatigué et soucieux.

« Ezio, l'appela Fabio, le tirant de ses pensées. J'ai ce que tu voulais ».

L'assassin hocha la tête et prit le carton d'invitation que l'infiltré lui tendait. Il lut le nom à voix haute : « _Licata_… Pas mal ! _Grazie,_ Fabio ».

Le jeune homme lui sourit.

« Tu as trouvé quelqu'un ? s'enquit Niccolo.

-Non.

-Peut-être devrais-tu y aller seul, suggéra le philosophe.

-Peut-être, en effet ».

Ezio se mordillait la lèvre, le regard perdu dans le vide. Puis il s'écria :

« Pour l'amour du ciel, n'y a-t-il plus une seule femme ici ? »

La lourde porte d'entrée grinça et se referma dans un claquement. On descendit d'un pas léger le grand escalier, et Selene apparut, loin de se douter qu'elle arrivait précisément au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

« Mon oncle, commença-t-elle en se découvrant de sa capuche, visiblement contente. Le _signor_ Vitelli, il… »

Tel un seul homme, les trois assassins se retournèrent vers Selene et la dévisagèrent, le regard lourd de sens. La dernière, la seule, l'unique solution s'était matérialisée devant eux, au plus grand désarroi d'Ezio. Devant sa mine déconfite, elle comprit.

Selene poussa un gémissement et cacha son visage dans ses mains.


	13. Chapter 13

**Et non, vous ne rêvez pas ! Eolane est de retour avec un nouveau chapitre !**

**Je vais m'excuser une millième fois pour mon retard et pour les promesses en l'air (« je publie bientôt », « le chapitre arrive ») surtout auprès de EADF et Chris122 xD**

**J'avoue avoir (un peu) négligé ma fanfic, l'avoir complètement oubliée le temps des examens mais aussi ne pas avoir été convenablement inspirée pour son écriture. Je considère ce chapitre comme l'un des plus importants puisqu'il introduit un arc de narration très particulier. Et au final, je suis assez déçue, comme d'hab'.**

**Je m'attends à perdre des lecteurs ou au moins à en décevoir quelques-uns (si jamais j'en ai encore. MDR). Car cette fanfic est une véritable prise de risque, mais j'aime ça, les défis ! Enfin, vous verrez par vous-mêmes, vous n'avez qu'à lire et me tenir au courant par une petite review pleine de haine ou d'admiration, au choix ! (héhéhé)**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je vous préviens d'ores et déjà que je pars en stage pour trois mois dès mardi prochain jusqu'au 31 mai, et que de nouveau, le temps que je pourrai consacrer à cette fic va considérablement se réduire… Donc ne vous attendez pas à avoir une suite dans les prochaines semaines…**

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et je vous dis à bientôt :p**

* * *

><p>La fête battait son plein lorsque Ezio et Selene furent déposés par la voiture devant le Palais des Orsini. De là leur parvenait un brouhaha incessant, mélange indistinct de chants, de rire et de musique joyeuse. En quelques coups d'œil, l'assassin avait analysé la situation : quatre gardes à l'entrée, une patrouille qui ratissait le périmètre et quelques archers postés en haut des tours. L'intérieur devait être doublement, voire triplement surveillé. Un tel aménagement militaire confirmait les rumeurs : cette réception fastueuse n'était qu'une stupide mascarade politique.<p>

Jouant à merveille son rôle de mari galant, Ezio offrit sa main à Selene afin de l'aider à descendre de la voiture. Celle-ci l'empoigna avec force, maladroite, les jambes emmêlées dans ses multiples jupons. Ezio roula des yeux ; Selene se révélait soudain être un fardeau bien qu'elle participât à l'illusion.

Dans la façon dont elle s'accrochait à son bras, Ezio décela un profond malaise.

« Détends-toi, lui intima-t-il. Ou l'on se méfiera de toi ».

Un faux pas n'était pas permis. En cas de problème, il aurait aisément pu s'échapper, se faufiler dans l'ombre, silencieusement secouru par ses complices et confrères Orsini. Simplement, ce soir, il n'était pas seul.

« Vous êtes drôle, rétorqua la jeune femme d'un ton sec. Je n'étais pas censée participer à une mission. Vous aviez promis, et vous avez menti ».

Ezio ne s'en offensa pas. Elle était en colère et elle avait ses raisons : sa promesse non tenue et son trouble grandissant provoqué par son entrée, même temporaire, dans un monde qui n'était pas le sien. En tant que noble déchu, Ezio connaissait le protocole, ce qui demeurait un avantage non négligeable.

On les laissa entrer en les saluant bien bas. Les jardins s'ouvrirent devant eux et, Selene ne put retenir un petit cri, trahissant son émerveillement, bientôt étouffé par l'explosion de petits feux d'artifice roses et bleus. Tout avait été soigneusement décoré. Des rubans étaient enroulés autour des colonnes, des guirlandes de fleurs pendaient aux balcons, prouvant la fortune des Orsini financièrement capables de se fournir en fleurs magnifiques à la serre en plein hiver. Des feux avaient été allumés et projetaient des cercles de lumière orange sur la terrasse. Quelques musiciens pinçaient les cordes de leur luth ou soufflaient dans leur fifre.

Tous les invités étaient masqués : simple bandeau de soie sur leurs yeux ou masques dorés, robes et costumes chatoyants, la richesse orgueilleuse de Rome était entassée entre ces buissons bien taillés et dans la salle de bal d'où provenaient des chansons et des rires. Ezio et Selene se dissimulaient sans peine dans cette foule : vêtu d'un costume d'apparat vert foncé brodé d'arabesques de fils d'or, son demi-masque d'argent sur le visage et son port princier mis de côté quoique jamais oublié, l'homme menait la supercherie à la perfection. A ses côtés, Selene était loin de faire pâle figure. Même si elle ne se tenait pas parfaitement droite et ne possédait pas cette façon aussi délicatement exagérée de se mouvoir et de s'incliner devant ceux qui la saluaient poliment, sa beauté les distrayait et ces détails devenaient soudain insignifiants. Elle portait une robe de bal en velours bleu nuit, aux jupes et à collerette blanches. Le tissu était cousu d'argent, presque invisible, mais lorsque la jeune femme bougeait, son vêtement semblait pétiller un instant. Ses longs cheveux noirs, nattés, avaient été ramenés sur le haut de sa tête, maintenus par un petit diadème discret. Pour finir, un bandeau de soie assorti à son habit accentuait son regard vert.

« Tu te débrouilles à merveille, la gratifia Ezio tandis qu'ils traversaient une allée en distribuant salutations et paroles aimables. Ne parle pas trop, c'est tout ».

Selene enfonça ses ongles dans le dos de sa main, insensible à la plaisanterie.

« Vous m'énervez ! » grinça-t-elle.

Un sourire taquin étira les lèvres de l'assassin.

« Qui cherchons-nous ? » reprit-elle, irritée.

Dans l'urgence, la Confrérie ne l'avait pas informée de la nature exacte de la mission Ezio la lui résuma rapidement.

« Un de ces idiots de _francesi_, répondit-il. Je ne le vois pas pour l'instant. Mais viens, _mia cara_, allons-nous servir un verre.

-Je n'ai pas soif, répliqua Selene, et je n'aime pas le vin ».

L'homme lui plaça une coupe entre les mains malgré ses protestations, et soupira en lui lançant un regard où l'on percevait une pointe d'agacement.

« Tu as le foutu caractère de ton père ».

oOo

Selene s'était assise sur un banc à l'intérieur, son verre toujours plein entre les doigts. Pensive, elle observait cette cohue couverte d'or et s'interrogeait : à quoi aurait ressemblé sa vie si Federico avait épousé Concetta, si elle était née dans un berceau cerné de pierres précieuses, et si toute cette histoire d'assassinats, de complots et d'affaires d'Etat ne les avait pas concernés ? Elle n'était pas pauvre mais méprisait tout de même ce monde hypocrite et manipulateur autant qu'elle enviait son apparence merveilleuse et étincelante. De toute façon, cela ne serait jamais arrivé, pensa-t-elle. Les Auditore n'auraient certainement pas laissé leur cher fils aîné se marier avec une simple roturière, même propriétaire d'une grande boutique de tissus.

Elle reporta son attention sur les danseurs qui virevoltaient au milieu de l'immense pièce dans un tourbillon de couleurs, de rubans et de plumes. Si seulement elle avait su danser de cette façon ! Elle souhaita secrètement que son oncle n'ait pas la mauvaise idée de l'inviter à faire quelques ronds de jambes, car sa totale incompétence en la matière aurait paru louche pour sa condition feinte. Elle allait d'ailleurs faire la remarque à Ezio lorsqu'elle s'aperçut qu'il était en grande conversation avec un autre homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle s'appliquait à les écouter lorsque quelqu'un s'assit à côté d'elle et se mit à lui parler avec un abominable accent français :

« A quoi pensez-vous, jolie demoiselle, pour paraître aussi triste un soir de fête ? »

oOo

« _Il signor_ Licata ! s'exclama Francesco Orsini. Qu'il est bon de vous revoir après tout ce temps ! »

Ezio noya son sourire dans son verre de vin.

« Vous n'avez pas pris une ride, cher ami, répondit-il. Et votre femme non plus !

-Cesse tes viles flatteries pour ma dame, rit Francesco en dialecte florentin, et parlons plutôt de ce qui t'amène ».

Ils conservèrent le dialecte afin d'éviter d'être compris par les Français alentour.

« Discutons art tout d'abord, commença Ezio en faisant tourner son reste de vin dans le fond de sa coupe. J'aime la peinture ; que penses-tu de l'œuvre de Benozzo Gozzoli ? Il est mon peintre favori ».

Francesco fronça les sourcils, pas sûr de bien comprendre. Ezio sourit et entra dans le vif du sujet :

« Deux de mes assassins se sont rendus à San Gimignano dernièrement, et par un habile concours de circonstances, se sont retrouvés dans votre… atelier ».

Un petit « Oh » d'apparente contrariété franchit les lèvres de Francesco.

« Ceux qui connaissent l'histoire des Fragments d'Eden sont forcément capables de déchiffrer les tableaux. Votre ami défunt, ce Gozzoli, a œuvré pour cela, n'est-ce pas ?

-Les as-tu vus ? demanda l'hôte.

-Non. Mais on me les a décrits ; cela a suffit pour que je devine. On va dire que j'attendais ton autorisation pour pouvoir en accrocher quelques-uns aux murs de la maison ».

Francesco ne paraissait pas franchement d'accord avec cette perspective.

« Pourquoi tiens-tu absolument à les étudier ?

-D'après Leonardo, Cesare Borgia est sur la piste d'un Fragment d'Eden quelque part en France. Je sais que vous êtes impliqués.

-Comment ? bafouilla le noble, de plus en plus soucieux.

-Mon ami écoute aisément aux portes du Château Saint-Ange. Je voudrais donc savoir si cela à un rapport avec ce qu'ont découvert mes élèves, et si toi-même tu en sais plus.

-Ezio, dit Francesco après avoir pris une grande inspiration. Je sais où sont cachées ces peintures, mais je dois t'avouer que je ne les ai jamais eues entre les mains. Peut-être que si tu me les amenais, je saurais t'en dire quelque chose. Ou t'expliquer certains codes que tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Mais là, maintenant, alors que le vin commence à m'enivrer, il m'est impossible de te répondre. Pardonne-moi.

-Ce n'est rien.

-Le temps presse, apparemment. Je suis très occupé en ce moment, avec toutes ces réceptions. Mais pourquoi ne m'en apporterais-tu pas une ou deux que nous pourrions regarder ensemble, un prochain soir ? »

Ezio eut un sourire plein de gratitude et hocha la tête :

« D'accord. Merci pour ton aide, Francesco. La Confrérie est extrêmement reconnaissante de tout ce que vous faîtes pour elle ».

Francesco posa une main amicale sur l'épaule de l'assassin, puis entreprit de lui servir un peu de vin.

« Amuse-toi ce soir, lui suggéra-t-il. J'ai su que tu n'étais pas venu seul ? ajouta-t-il d'un air espiègle.

-Ne t'emballe pas, il ne s'agit que d'une apprentie. Elle participe à la couverture.

-Oh, pardon.

-Je ne pourrai pas non plus profiter de la qualité de ton accueil, j'ai hélas encore à faire.

-Après qui cours-tu, cette fois ? l'interrogea son hôte.

-Le Baron de Valois est ici, n'est-ce pas ?

-Très juste, j'ai été obligé d'inviter ce vieux porc. Tu le trouveras sans doute auprès des femmes. Bien qu'ils nous considèrent comme membres d'une société inférieure à la sienne, il apprécie particulièrement la compagnie des méditerranéennes… Bonne soirée, mon ami, et bonne chance ».

Il trinqua une dernière fois et s'éloigna, laissant Ezio s'occuper de ses affaires.

Et ce dernier n'eut pas à chercher bien loin : il aperçut le Français aux côtés de sa nièce, tentant d'entamer la conversation. Elle lui répondait de manière évasive et se donnait une contenance en buvant son vin malgré son dégoût. Il s'approcha.

« _Mia cara_, où étais-tu passée ? » les interrompit-il d'un ton amoureux.

Il salua le Baron d'un signe de tête, feignant l'ignorance. Celui-ci sembla peiné d'apprendre que la jeune femme qu'il s'était mis en tête de convoiter avait déjà un époux.

« Me présentes-tu à ton nouvel ami ?

-Voici Octavien de Valois. Mon mari, _il signor _Licata ».

Le Baron ravala sa déception et tendit une main étrangement amicale à l'assassin.

« Ravi. Puis-je me permettre de vous resservir en vin ? »

Le faux couple accepta avec plaisir et la discussion s'engagea naturellement.

Ezio inventa toute une histoire sur le passé et le présent de sa famille, racontant une vie qui n'était pas la sienne afin de satisfaire la curiosité maladive de l'envahisseur qui cherchait à comprendre les usages des envahis. Alors que la boisson coulait dans les coupes n'ayant pas le temps d'être vides, Octavien fut forcé de s'admettre que la noblesse fonctionnait de la même façon par-delà les frontières. Selene s'attela à la tâche elle aussi, mais resta plus mystérieuse, certainement par manque d'inspiration et par peur de dire des sottises. Peu douée pour le mensonge, et ne sachant surtout rien des manières aristocratiques, elle joua la tendre épouse réservée et soucieuse de laisser la parole aux hommes.

Les vapeurs de l'alcool commençaient à embrumer sérieusement le cerveau d'Octavien. Il radotait, penchait un peu sur la gauche, et leur faisait part de son désespoir : la femme à laquelle il était marié semblait ne pas l'aimer et il n'avait toujours pas d'héritier. A un moment, son menton retomba lourdement sur sa poitrine, et il marmonna quelques mots en français que personne ne comprit. Lorsqu'il releva la tête, ses yeux brillaient :

« Et qu'en est-il de vous ? Un petit est-il en route ? »

La question déconcerta Ezio et Selene qui gardaient encore l'esprit à peu près clair. La jeune fille rougit, extrêmement gênée. Ezio éclata de rire, franchement amusé : le Baron pouvait se vanter d'un grand sens de l'humour, malheureusement ignoré de lui-même.

« Voyons, cher Baron, c'est une question indiscrète !

-Pardon, mais vous avez l'air tellement amoureux ! Je trouve cela bien beau ».

Il les considéra un instant avec tristesse et envie.

« On dit que Venise est la ville de l'amour, confia Ezio sur le ton de la confidence. Peut-être devriez-vous y emmener votre femme ?

-Ce n'est qu'une légende, _signor_ Licata, soupira Octavien avec un haussement d'épaule. Une sacrée légende italienne.

-Y a-t-il beaucoup de légendes et de mythes en France ? risqua Ezio, d'un ton innocent.

-Oh, quelques-unes, oui !

-Y en a-t-il à propos d'objets magiques ? »

Le Baron ne répondit pas et leva un sourcil. Selene comprit où Ezio voulait en venir et, bien que la boisson l'étourdissait véritablement, elle sautilla sur place en tapant dans ses mains :

« Oh oui, des histoires d'objets magiques !

-Ma femme raffole de ce genre de contes ».

Ils espéraient tous deux que la naïveté et l'enthousiasme apparents de la jeune femme tromperait la vigilance du Baron. Celui-ci éclata de rire :

« Bien, bien ! Je vais vous en raconter une, alors ».

Il tendit le bras pour attraper la cruche de vin et les resservir. Ezio couvrit sa coupe du plat de la main ; il avait du mal à clarifier ses pensées et ses membres s'engourdissaient. A ce rythme, il allait finir complètement saoul et serait incapable de se rappeler la conversation.

« Ce n'est pas raisonnable, se justifia-t-il avec un sourire alors que le Français lui jetait un coup d'œil inquisiteur.

-Allons ! Je n'ai pas envie de boire seul cette nuit, grogna Octavien.

-J'insiste.

-Alors je ne raconte rien du tout, et votre chère et tendre femme sera terriblement déçue ! »

Il s'agissait évidemment d'une menace en l'air mais Ezio se laissa tout de même convaincre. Avec un soupir, il regarda le liquide pourpre tournoyer dans sa coupe dorée avant de se figer, ne demandant qu'à être bu. Reposant la cruche sur une table, le Baron s'humecta les lèvres avant de s'adresser à Selene ; celle-ci s'était assise à côté de lui.

« Les tragédies amoureuses vous plaisent-elles aussi ? »

Prise au dépourvu et la pensée ralentie, Selene eut à peine le temps de saisir les mots d'Octavien que celui-ci reprenait déjà en marmonnant :

« Cette histoire parle des ancêtres de nos hôtes il y a de cela presque trois cents ans. On dit que la fille illégitime de… de… Comment s'appelait-il déjà, celui-là ? »

L'homme leva la tête, détaillant le plafond peint comme s'il allait y lire la réponse. Il papillonna des yeux, l'air bête.

« Bref ! J'ai oublié, s'exclama-t-il soudain en agitant une grosse main poilue devant sa figure rouge et bouffie. C'était un Orsini, l'un des premiers de la lignée, et on se fiche bien duquel. Donc, cet Orsini eut une fille avec l'un de ses maîtresses. Il l'appela Teresa et fut obligé de la cacher. Pour cela, il l'envoya dans un couvent à Paris. Car personne n'irait la chercher chez nous, n'est-ce pas ? »

Il rit bruyamment et s'étouffa à moitié. Ezio et Selene s'étaient raidis, constatant avec un mélange d'effarement et de soulagement qu'ils en arrivaient enfin au sujet voulu. Le Baron s'apprêtait à leur livrer un secret d'Etat le plus naturellement du monde, le bon vin lui déliant la langue. Ils se demandèrent si le Français avait seulement conscience de ce qu'il disait. Si oui, cela signifiait que le plan fonctionnait, et que le faux couple paraissait inoffensif. Ezio se félicita intérieurement puis porta machinalement son verre à ses lèvres. Le Baron de Valois calma sa toux pour continuer son récit :

« Un curé venait régulièrement avec son neveu pour dire la messe, et Teresa tomba éperdument amoureuse du gamin, Guillaume, je crois. Ce fut réciproque quel bonheur ! Dès lors, ils élaborèrent des stratagèmes pour se voir en cachette et éviter le courroux du curé et de la Mère Supérieure. Mais une nuit… »

Il baissa la voix et, se tournant vers Selene, prit un air mystérieux.

-On les a attrapés ? souffla-t-elle, faisant mine d'être fascinée et impressionnée par les talents de conteur du Baron.

-Il aurait peut-être fallu ! soupira Octavien, ému. Une nuit, le neveu parla à la fille d'un objet magique que la famille possédait depuis des générations. Et dès ce moment, un destin funeste plana sur la tête de la pauvre petite Orsini… »

Il marqua une pause, le temps d'apprécier l'effet de ses mots sur son public.

« Elle se mit en tête de trouver ce cet objet. Je ne connais plus les détails, mais elle y parvint. La curiosité et l'avarice sont de vilains défauts, et Guillaume, son grand amour, son aimé, son tendre, l'assassina pour cela, afin que le trésor reste un secret ».

Il termina là, remplit de nouveau les coupes et but la sienne d'un trait. Il eut un hoquet.

« C'est une triste légende, conclut Selene.

-Une légende ? bredouilla le Baron en lissant maladroitement sa moustache ébouriffée. Mais ma chère, ce n'en est pas une. Les Orsini vous le diront eux-mêmes ! »

La jeune femme lança un regard à son oncle, qui hocha discrètement la tête il n'y avait plus aucune raison de s'attarder à présent qu'ils avaient sans doute obtenus ce qu'ils étaient venus chercher. Elle se leva, tituba, et Ezio la rattrapa à temps avant qu'elle ne tombe. Il vida son verre et prit congé :

« Je pense qu'il est temps que je raccompagne ma femme, mon ami !

-Vous partez déjà ? s'attrista Octavien, réellement déçu.

-La qualité du vin semble l'étourdir. Je vous remercie et… »

Il n'eut hélas pas le temps de terminer sa phrase : le Français héla un petit groupe de militaires qui passait près d'eux et insista pour lui présenter le couple. A leur façon de marcher et de glousser, les amis du Baron avaient eux aussi abusé du vin.

« J'ai la tête qui tourne, gémit Selene, appuyée contre son oncle, les mains sur ses tempes.

-Encore un petit effort, l'encouragea Ezio, assez mal en point lui aussi. Une fois que cet imbécile aura eu ce qu'il veut, il nous laissera tranquille.

-Je veux rentrer.

-Patience ».

Le Baron et ses amis, qui n'étaient autres que ses lieutenants favoris, poussaient des exclamations d'ivrognes en français et ressemblaient à des animaux de basse-cour.

« J'ai eu le plaisir de faire la connaissance des Licata ce soir, expliqua le Baron à ses camarades entre deux hoquets. Ils sont charmants, tout à fait charmants ! »

Les lieutenants les saluèrent, mélangeant leur langue d'origine à des mots italiens et ne prononçant au final qu'un charabia indistinct. Les yeux humides et la vision floutée par l'alcool, Octavien dut confondre la posture maladroite d'Ezio et de Selene avec une étreinte amoureuse car il réclama une ovation en l'honneur de leur mariage réussi. La vingtaine de personnes qui les encerclaient maintenant les applaudirent. Dissimulé dans la foule, quelqu'un lança : « Embrassez-vous ! »

Se révéla alors toute la dangerosité du plan d'Ezio, que ce dernier n'avait absolument pas prévu : le mensonge était tellement parfait qu'il les avait menés tout droit dans une impasse dont il était impossible de se sortir sans se plier à la volonté de la foule maîtresse. Les invités inconscients scandaient joyeusement : « Un baiser ! Un baiser ! » sans même se douter du scandale qu'ils demandaient en réalité. Ezio regarda autour de lui avec horreur tandis que sa nièce s'accrochait désespérément à lui. Les oreilles bourdonnantes et la tête lourde, il fouillait cet amas de personnes déguisées et immondes à la recherche d'une aide quelconque. Pourquoi Francesco n'intervenait-il pas par miracle pour calmer cette bande de voyeurs ? L'assassin dut se résoudre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre moyen.

A travers le brouillard qui lui empêchait l'esprit, Selene sentit qu'on la saisissait fermement par les épaules. Ses pupilles fatiguées distinguèrent le visage masqué de son oncle, et elle comprit. Il allait le faire. Elle écarquilla les yeux, paniquée.

« N'osez même pas » le prévint-elle dans un murmure.

Ezio lui lança un regard qui hurlait « Je suis désolé » et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Selene. Les « Hourra ! » fusèrent autour d'eux.

Tout se passa au ralenti. Depuis combien de temps Ezio n'avait-il pas réellement goûté la bouche d'une femme ? Les souvenirs amers et douloureux de Cristina se confondirent avec ceux, plus chauds, plus agréables, de Caterina Sforza et des autres créatures qu'il avait possédées le temps d'une heure ou deux. Coupé de la réalité par les embruns de l'alcool, il ne savait plus ni où il était ni qui exactement il serrait dans ses bras. Mais elle lui répondait ; il en tira du réconfort et un certain plaisir.

C'était peut-être aussi à cause du vin, ou bien à cause de la douceur que l'homme déversait dans son geste, mais Selene, à son tour, se perdit totalement dans ce baiser. Elle oublia la fête, le luxe, la musique et les rires, son rôle et la mission, ainsi que son lien de parenté avec celui qui l'embrassait. Si bien qu'elle se laissa aller et le lui rendit, timidement. Elle avait connu peu d'hommes, et la tendresse de celui-ci lui plaisait beaucoup. Cette façon qu'il avait de caresser sa joue, de la tenir contre lui… Avec regret, elle le sentit se détacher d'elle. Et lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux de nouveau, elle réalisa brusquement ce qu'il venait de se produire.

En face d'elle, son oncle la considérait, abasourdi. Ils remarquèrent que plus personne ne faisait attention à eux et que même le Baron s'était retourné pour causer avec ses lieutenants. Alors combien de temps cela avait-il duré ? Selene déglutit, replaça convenablement son bandeau de soie qui était tombé sur son nez et tenta de rassembler ses idées. Une vague de honte la submergea et lui tordit le ventre. Elle aurait voulu qu'Ezio se moque d'elle comme lors de leur arrivée au Palais, elle aurait voulu qu'il la réprimande, que le Mentor parle à sa recrue, qu'il lui assure que cela faisait partie de la combine, du plan, que c'était « un des risques du métier » et qu'il ne s'agissait en aucun cas d'une méprise. Mais il n'en fit rien. A vrai dire, malgré le masque qui dissimulait ses traits, elle sut qu'il était tout aussi confus et bouleversé. C'était un fait : ils avaient été forcés d'échanger un baiser, et ils avaient aimé cela.

« Allons-nous-en » fit enfin Ezio, la voix rauque.

L'assassin lui attrapa le poignet et s'élança à travers la salle de réception, luttant contre les vertiges et s'appuyant de temps à autre contre un mur ou une colonne afin de retrouver son équilibre. La main pressée contre son front, il se demanda une énième fois comment il avait pu être aussi pitoyable pour se permettre de boire autant alors qu'il était en mission. La culpabilité lui enserra la gorge : il ridiculisait la Confrérie, ne se montrait pas digne d'en être le Maître et Mentor, et avait profité de la confiance si durement gagnée de sa propre nièce.

Derrière lui, la jeune femme trébuchait et bousculait des invités sans que ceux-ci ne s'en offusquent ; tout le monde était à peu près dans le même état à cette heure avancée de la nuit et l'on quémandait une boisson qui ne devait malheureusement plus arriver. Une réception se termine en même temps que les fûts ; il était plus que temps de partir.

Bercés par le balancement de la voiture tirée par les chevaux et le son régulier de leurs sabots sur le sentier, Ezio et Selene arrachèrent leurs masques et s'assoupirent quelques minutes après avoir pris la route. Lorsqu'ils atteignirent la ville, les cahots du carrosse sur les pavés secouèrent les passagers, et le corps de Selene glissa mollement contre celui d'Ezio. Elle soupira d'aise tandis que des doigts brûlants se refermèrent doucement sur sa nuque et l'attirèrent en avant.


	14. Chapter 14

**Voilà la suite ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre si longtemps... Il faut vraiment que je me remette à cette fic, j'avoue manquer de motivation. **

**Bon, c'est un chapitre un peu spécial, mais nous retournerons à l'intrigue principale dès le prochain. Sur ce, bonne lecture :)**

* * *

><p>Ezio se réveilla avec la gueule de bois. Il ouvrit un œil et grommela un juron lorsque la lumière éblouissante du soleil qui s'infiltrait par les rideaux mal fermés lui transperça le crâne. Il cacha ses yeux dans le creux de son coude, espérant calmer son mal de tête ; en vain.<p>

A l'aveuglette, il tendit une main et tâta tout autour de lui, afin de comprendre où il avait atterri. Il était couché sur le ventre, en travers d'un grand lit. Il tordit les draps entre ses doigts et entreprit de redresser son corps douloureux et engourdi. Enfin assis en tailleur au milieu du lit, il frotta ses paupières, passa une main sur son visage et jeta un coup d'œil à la pièce. Une botte gisait au bord du lit ; l'autre avait sans doute glissé en dessous. C'est en voyant sa chemise fripée et le reste de ses habits de fête sur le sol qu'il prit conscience d'être à moitié nu, ne portant plus que ses culottes noires. Il eut soudain la chair de poule en réalisant cela ; il faisait froid dans cette chambre, on n'avait pas allumé de feu avant leur arrivée.

L'homme étouffa un bâillement et entendit de l'agitation dans le couloir. Il conclut qu'il devait être tard, certainement midi passé ; le bordel ne s'éveillait jamais tôt. Malgré la douleur qui lui martelait la tête, il essaya de se concentrer et de se remémorer la nuit. Pour le moment, il se rappelait vaguement d'une fête chez les Orsini, d'un pichet de vin interminable et de quelques bribes d'une conversation polie entre le Baron de Valois et lui. Fatigué, l'assassin décida de réfléchir à tout cela plus tard, une fois reposé.

Au milieu de ses affaires éparpillées, Ezio remarqua une robe jetée négligemment dans un coin. Il tourna la tête et discerna une forme enroulée sous les couvertures à côté de lui, une cascade de cheveux noirs recouvrant les oreillers. Il ne se souvenait pas avoir ramené une femme avec lui après le bal, mais puisqu'elle n'était pas encore partie, il pouvait peut-être en profiter un peu. Il rampa alors sur les draps, se rapprochant de cette silhouette féminine qui dégageait une sensualité à laquelle il n'était pas insensible. Il passa un bras autour de la taille de l'inconnue, effleura son épaule nue, dégagea sa nuque et déposa un baiser sur cette peau nacrée et chaude de sommeil ; elle soupira et s'étira tel un chat. Ezio sourit, oublia sa migraine, et ferma les yeux.

La douce torpeur dans laquelle ils étaient tous les deux plongés rendit le moment délicieux. Lentement, la jeune femme à demi éveillée bascula sur le dos et ses bras s'enroulèrent instinctivement autour du cou de l'assassin, l'invitant à l'embrasser. Ezio captura sa bouche, et le désir lui tortilla le bas-ventre tandis qu'il découvrait et caressait ses courbes dissimulées dans la chaleur du lit. Il la sentit frémir sous ses doigts, réceptive à son toucher, et il se glissa doucement entre ses cuisses brûlantes et moites. Elle se cambra légèrement sous son corps, enroula ses jambes autour de ses hanches lorsqu'il se coucha sur elle, et il ne put retenir un petit grognement d'excitation à la simple idée de faire l'amour à cette voluptueuse créature qui semblait le vouloir autant qu'il la voulait elle. Il ouvrit les yeux afin d'admirer ce visage qu'il couvrait de baisers, mais il ne le reconnut pas. Des cheveux sombres avaient glissé sur le front et les joues, masquant à demi ses traits. Ezio caressa du pouce les lèvres roses et gonflées de la jeune femme, avant d'écarter les longues mèches noires avec une douceur infinie. Et son cœur manqua un battement.

Selene. La femme qu'il tenait sous lui, dont il avait terriblement envie et qu'il s'était apprêté à posséder pleinement.

Ezio eut un brusque mouvement de recul et bondit hors du lit en voyant sa nièce le dévisager avec horreur à son tour, incrédule et ébouriffée. Elle ramena les draps sur elle, se couvrant la poitrine d'une main tremblante.

« Mon oncle, qu'est-ce que … ? »

Sans un mot et à peine conscient de ses gestes, Ezio enfila sa chemise à la hâte et se précipita dans le couloir.

L'homme claqua la porte de la chambre et s'adossa au mur quelques secondes, étourdi. Il tenta de faire fonctionner son cerveau rendu débile par l'alcool ingurgité quelques heures auparavant, et de se souvenir. Mais la migraine et l'affolement qui commençait à l'envahir l'empêchaient de penser correctement. Il ne se rappelait plus. Il ne se rappelait de rien.

« Réfléchis, crétin ! Réfléchis… »

L'angoisse couvrit sa peau d'une fine couche de sueur.

Et enfin, tandis qu'il traversait les interminables corridors de la Rose Fleurie en se heurtant contre les murs, quelques bribes lui revinrent progressivement. D'abord la foule colorée et scintillante en cercle vicieux autour de lui et de sa nièce apeurée qui le suppliait de trouver une solution. Puis les harangues, les cris, les rires et les moqueries. Le vin qui coulait trop. Et un baiser, doux et chaud. Plusieurs, peut-être. Ezio ne savait plus, et l'incertitude lui noua douloureusement la gorge ; il eut un haut-le-cœur.

Alors qu'il descendait les escaliers menant au hall d'entrée, il croisa Claudia qui gravissait doucement les marches. Arrivée à sa hauteur, elle dévisagea son frère à l'air ahuri comme s'il sortait d'un mauvais rêve. Le teint pâle, des cernes bleues creusant ses yeux noirs, il avait l'air d'un fantôme.

« Ezio ? Tout va bien ? »

L'homme déglutit et sentit de nouveau la nausée lui tordre l'estomac.

« Je t'en supplie, haleta-t-il. Dis-moi qu'il ne s'est jamais rien passé.

- De quoi parles-tu ? »

Ezio comprit que personne n'était en mesure de lui apporter des réponses claires à propos de ce qui avait pu se passer après la fête. Il secoua la tête, sauta les dernières marches et se rua dehors, sous le regard déconcerté de sa sœur.

« Ezio, tu n'es même pas chaussé » lui cria-t-elle, mais il était déjà sorti.

Le comportement absurde de son frère l'inquiéta, et elle eut un mauvais pressentiment. Quelque chose n'allait manifestement pas, et elle craignait que cela ait un rapport avec la mission de la nuit. Elle monta rapidement jusqu'à l'étage et se dirigea vers la chambre de Selene.

oOo

Laissée à elle-même et encore sous le choc, Selene sentait peu à peu la panique la gagner. Elle avait failli se donner à son oncle. Sans pourtant le reconnaître, elle l'avait désiré ardemment, l'avait serré entre ses cuisses. Il avait déposé des baisers sur sa peau, il l'avait touchée, et ses caresses lui avaient plu. Elle poussa un gémissement et hoqueta ; la honte fit monter les larmes. Et elle se mit à éprouver un farouche dégoût d'elle-même.

La tête lourde, elle tenta à son tour de rassembler ses souvenirs, mais l'abus d'alcool avait cette faculté, bénie ou maudite, de brouiller les mémoires. Après un rapide examen de la pièce, elle comprit qu'elle était dans sa chambre. Alors comment, et pourquoi, Ezio s'était retrouvé dans cette même pièce pour partager sa couche ? Son imagination dessina les pires scenarii dans son esprit confus et terrifié.

Quelqu'un toqua. La jeune femme sursauta, et la voix de Claudia s'éleva derrière la porte.

« Selene ? Tu es là ? »

Celle-ci s'éclaircit la gorge et fit de son mieux pour se maîtriser.

« Je descends bientôt !

-Très bien ».

Elle entendit les pas de sa tante s'éloigner petit à petit, hésitants d'abord, et plus affirmés ensuite. Selene se rendit brutalement compte que ce qu'il restait des vêtements d'Ezio se trouvait dans sa chambre. Elle se précipita hors du lit et les dissimula dessous, en priant pour qu'ils disparaissent à jamais dans la poussière. Quant à affronter les mines inquisitrices de Claudia, de Maria et des autres filles du bordel, il n'en était pas question. Dans son malheur, Selene vit le fait d'avoir pu arriver jusqu'à sa propre chambre comme une bénédiction : une tenue simple, sa cape de fourrure et une paire de bottes se trouvaient dans son armoire. Elle s'habilla prestement, ne prit ni le temps d'arranger sa tignasse emmêlée ni d'essuyer le fard que le sommeil avait étalé sous ses yeux et, les mains tremblantes, elle ouvrit la fenêtre. Respirer l'air froid lui fit du bien ; le vent la sommait de quitter cette atmosphère oppressante et de laisser les récents évènements derrière elle. Un sourire amer fendit son visage quand elle songea que l'enseignement des assassins, qu'elle avait d'abord rejeté en bloc, se révélait enfin utile à présent qu'elle choisissait de fuir une réalité trop gênante. Elle ne voulait surtout croiser personne. Passer par les toits était la seule solution.

Le cœur battant, Selene se percha sur le rebord de la fenêtre et se laissa souplement tomber sur le toit de la maison voisine ; les tuiles cliquetèrent sous la semelle de cuir. Elle lança un dernier regard à la Rose Fleurie, s'assura que personne ne l'avait vue, et, après avoir resserré son col et rabattu son capuchon, elle prit ses jambes à son cou et s'évapora entre les cheminées.

oOo

Ezio s'était assis sur un banc de pierre, adossé à un petit muret. Derrière lui, en contrebas, le Tibre s'écoulait tranquillement, calme et chuintant. L'homme regardait droit devant lui, à peine conscient des graffitis sur le vieux mur sale qu'il fixait sans même s'en rendre compte. Il ne sentait ni les rafales glacées sur son visage ni les pavés froids sous ses pieds nus, ne portait aucune attention ni aux piaillements des badauds ni aux chuchotements des curieux intrigués par son allure misérable. Toute sensation était morte à l'intérieur de lui ; ne subsistaient plus que cette culpabilité dévorante et ces remords lancinants. La mémoire lui était partiellement revenue lors de sa longue méditation devant ce pan de mur crasseux, et bien que Selene et lui avaient réussi à soutirer une légende au Baron de Valois, une vieille histoire qui semblait être une réponse à une partie de l'énigme, la mission n'en demeurait pas moins un échec cuisant. Car il avait humilié sa nièce à deux reprises et peut-être commis l'irréparable.

Claudia s'installa à côté de lui. Il l'avait entendue s'approcher, et avait reconnu le bruissement particulier du tissu de sa robe. Tous ces minuscules détails chez sa petite sœur, il les avait appris par cœur au fil des années. Cela suffit à redonner un peu de vie son corps meurtri ; il remua. Et Claudia posa quelque chose près de lui. Du coin de l'œil, il devina ses bottes.

« Elles étaient dans la chambre de Selene » articula sa sœur d'une voix blanche.

Ezio déglutit, incapable de répondre. Elle n'osa pas tourner la tête vers lui et baissa les yeux, les mains posées sur ses genoux, paumes vers le ciel.

« Ton lit n'est même pas défait, reprit-elle.

-Claudia…

-Je ne dirai rien à personne, si c'est ce qui te fait peur ».

Ezio s'apprêtait à se rétorquer mais sa voix se perdit au fond de sa gorge. Comment pouvait-on se justifier après de tels actes ? Sans un mot, Claudia se leva et abandonna son frère. Ezio l'observa tandis qu'elle s'éloignait, les épaules courbées, les poings serrés, et il sut. Il avait définitivement perdu la confiance de sa nièce, et à moitié perdu celle sa sœur.

Il glissa dans ses bottes et fila.

oOo

Selene avait marché longtemps, et s'était aperçue avec étonnement qu'elle était arrivée au sommet du Palatin. Assise sous un pin parasol au bord du chemin, la jeune femme contemplait le Colisée, splendide et coloré par les derniers rayons du soleil couchant, sa gigantesque carcasse se dressant fièrement dans le feu.

Elle ramena ses jambes ankylosées contre sa poitrine et posa son menton sur ses genoux, tout en s'interrogeant sur les décisions qu'elle devait prendre alors que la tentative de réconciliation avec son oncle était réduite à néant et que la suite de son initiation était menacée. Elle se retrouvait de nouveau dans une impasse, dans laquelle, malheureusement, aucun choix ne semblait être le bon.

« Selene ? »

La jeune femme se retourna vivement, son flot de pensées brusquement interrompu. Thomas se tenait derrière et la considérait, surpris de la retrouver ici, vêtue autrement que de sa tenue d'apprentie.

« Nous nous demandions où tu étais passée, lui dit-il gentiment en s'accroupissant près d'elle. Tu as manqué l'appel, aujourd'hui ».

Selene hocha doucement la tête, redoutant déjà les représailles de Machiavelli qui s'avéreraient certainement sévères. Thomas remarqua que quelque chose n'allait pas, mais préféra ne pas poser de questions. Elle apprécia sa bienveillance ils n'avaient pas passé beaucoup de temps ensemble, mais il n'en était pas moins aimable et d'une extrême gentillesse. Il lui tendit la main :

« Viens, murmura-t-il. Il faut rentrer, maintenant ».

Selene leva vers lui ses yeux rougis et elle frémit à la simple idée de se retrouver nez à nez avec Ezio Auditore.

« Thomas, c'est impossible. Je ne peux pas revenir ».

L'Anglais fronça les sourcils. Selene réalisa alors l'absurdité de sa réponse : excepté au repaire, elle n'avait plus aucun endroit où aller. A cette soudaine prise de conscience, elle craqua et éclata en sanglots, délivrant des émotions trop longtemps contenues.

Silencieux, Thomas la prit délicatement dans ses bras, la serra contre lui, et elle pleura amèrement sur son épaule.


	15. Chapter 15

**... Je sais, je sais, et je vous entends déjà : "Enfin !" xD **

**Pour ma défense, je suis victime d'un terrible manque d'inspiration.  
><strong>

**Cela dit, je tiens à remercier EADF, toujours là pour me soutenir et me lire malgré les affres de Google Translate, Chris122, et mes nouveaux lecteurs V-Nott, Lieutenant Licorne et Olimpia :) ! Merci à vous, un petit commentaire et des encouragements ça fait plaisir à tout le monde.**

**Au programme : et bien même s'il ne se passe pas grand chose, ce chapitre est nécessaire... Vous comprendrez pourquoi. Bonne lecture !  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Vittorio Vitelli revint à Rome le lendemain. Il arriva discrètement au quartier général peu après midi, le bras en écharpe et le teint pâle, pas encore tout à fait remis en dépit de l'assurance qu'il mettait dans sa démarche. Ugo fut le premier à l'accueillir à la descente des marches. Il le gratifia d'une accolade amicale et s'enquit de son état :<p>

« Mon épaule me lance encore un peu, mais je vais bien, le rassura Vittorio dans un murmure afin de ne pas troubler le calme de la Confrérie. Je survivrai » ajouta-t-il en riant.

Ugo eut un sourire troublé ; la plaisanterie était là mais le ton railleur de Vittorio s'était tu. Après ces nombreux jours d'absence, il était heureux de retrouver Vittorio, mais celui-ci semblait triste et songeur. Ugo se mit à redouter qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose aux Barietti.

« Je vais prévenir le Mentor de ton retour, dit alors Ugo. Repose-toi un moment ».

Vittorio hocha la tête et alla s'installer dans une pièce au coin du feu pour soulager ses courbatures. Il poussa un soupir, porta une main prudente vers son épaule et grimaça. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir derrière lui et s'apprêtait à voir le Mentor, mais le visage de Selene se pencha vers lui.

« _Il signor_ Ubaldi m'a dit que vous seriez ici ».

Ils se serrèrent la main.

« Vous avez l'air fatigué, mais je suis soulagée de voir que vous allez enfin mieux, dit Selene.

-Grâce au talent d'Ugo et à la bonté de vos amis, répondit simplement Vittorio.

-Comment se portent Nino et Sara ?

-Bien, du moins lorsque je les ai quittés la semaine dernière ».

Une ombre presque imperceptible passa sur le visage de Vittorio.

« Comment se passe votre initiation ? » l'interrogea-t-il pour changer de sujet.

La jeune femme s'apprêtait à répondre mais n'en eut pas le temps. La porte s'ouvrit de nouveau, et Ezio entra, accompagné d'Ugo. Vittorio observa avec inquiétude la figure de Selene devenir livide à la vue du Mentor :

« Excusez-moi » bredouilla-t-elle.

Elle baissa la tête et les dépassa. Ezio l'ignora totalement et s'avança vers sa recrue avec bienveillance.

« Bienvenue chez toi, Vittorio ».

oOo

L'entraînement à l'épée fut particulièrement éprouvant pour Selene cette après-midi-là. C'était la première fois qu'elle croisait Ezio depuis l'incident ; elle avait laissé les émotions telles que la honte et la crainte la submerger, avait perdu la face devant ses camarades, et s'était retirée comme une fautive, ignorée et méprisée.

Profondément blessée, la jeune femme s'en voulait énormément, et la colère se sentait dans ses coups et ses feintes : elle y mettait de l'agressivité mal gérée. Elle frappa avec force mais un des mercenaires de Bartolomeo, son adversaire à ce moment, esquiva à temps ; Selene fut déséquilibrée et tomba lamentablement dans la poussière. L'épée de bois rebondit à quelques mètres de là. Machiavelli, qui comptait bien lui faire regretter de s'être absentée la veille, s'avança et l'invectiva malicieusement :

« Debout ! Remue-toi, ou faut-il que je t'envoie un coup de pieds aux fesses, Auditore ? »

Machiavelli retint un petit sourire lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il proférait des menaces au nom respecté du Mentor. Il trouva cela excessivement drôle.

Selene se releva et s'essuya la commissure des lèvres d'un geste rageur. Un goût métallique se posa sur sa bouche dans sa chute, elle s'était mordue la langue, et le sang s'était mêlé au sable qu'elle avait avalé. Le tout désignait en saveurs l'amertume et le dégoût qu'elle ressentait après une telle humiliation.

Son intervention sarcastique n'ayant laissé personne indifférent, Machiavelli dut remettre de l'ordre dans les rangs. La leçon put reprendre. La vue brouillée par la fureur, la jeune femme fit de nouveau preuve d'une maladresse dangereuse et d'un manque évident de concentration. Le mercenaire en face d'elle commençait à se faire du souci devant le comportement distrait de la recrue. Niccolo, qui les observait à distance, interrompit le combat en saisissant brusquement la jeune femme par l'épaule et lui demanda de le suivre à l'écart du groupe. Le ton était sec, et ne présageait rien de bon.

« Ne laisse jamais tes émotions prendre le dessus ! Est-ce que c'est bien clair ? » siffla-t-il.

Selene hocha confusément la tête. Le sermon lui éclaircissait peu à peu les idées : c'était la deuxième fois qu'elle perdait le contrôle d'elle-même aujourd'hui. Le conseil de Niccolo arrivait à point.

« Ton attitude est inadmissible, poursuivit Machiavelli. Tu disparais une journée d'études entière, tu ne te contrôles pas pendant l'entraînement et tu vous mets en danger, toi et ton adversaire. Tu as de la chance qu'Ezio te couvre, car si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je t'aurais renvoyée dans ta satanée Toscane depuis longtemps ! »

Retourner chez elle aurait été le plus beau châtiment qui soit. Les plaines, les collines et les cyprès de son pays lui manquaient, tout comme sa vie d'avant, tranquille, sereine, son unique souci étant les commandes en retard. Son amour pour San Gimignano grandissait tandis que ses déboires attisaient sa haine pour Rome. Elle eut une pensée coupable pour sa pauvre mère abandonnée au village, sans nouvelles, le portrait de son défunt amour pour seule compagnie. Selene ne pouvait cependant que subir, espérer que tout ceci se termine rapidement et que son oncle lui donne alors la permission de quitter la cité. Et pour cela, il lui fallait faire preuve d'assiduité. On ne lui demandait pas grand-chose : juste de savoir se défendre.

« Je vous demande pardon » s'excusa la jeune femme.

Machiavelli sembla se radoucir devant ses excuses et son air contrit.

« Sois attentive, lui recommanda-t-il. Je sais que tu es ici contre ta volonté, mais c'est indispensable ».

Selene se mordit la lèvre. Le philosophe l'encouragea :

« Tu apprends vite, tu te bats déjà bien. Continue tes efforts et tu nous quitteras bientôt ».

Cette perspective lui redonna un peu de vigueur. L'entraînement se poursuivit calmement, sous les recommandations et les corrections encore nombreuses du professeur avisé.

oOo

Après l'entraînement, Niccolo partit à la recherche du Mentor, qui n'avait pas non plus donné signe de vie la veille. Leur absence simultanée et la distraction de Selene n'étaient peut-être pas le fruit du hasard. Lorsqu'il atteignit le quartier général, il ne manqua pas de saluer Vittorio Vitelli d'un signe de tête amical ; le retour d'une recrue blessée leur procurait de la joie et de l'espoir à tous.

« Eh bien, te revoilà » lança-t-il en s'approchant du bureau d'Ezio.

Celui-ci, le front dans la main, avait l'air épuisé et soucieux. Une plume était posée sur une feuille de papier ; l'encre sur la pointe avait goutté et y avait dessiné de petites tâches noires. On avait apparemment écarté l'idée d'écrire quelque chose. Face au silence de son interlocuteur, Niccolo reprit :

« Comment s'est passée ta soirée chez les Orsini ? Je n'ai pas pu te le demander, je ne t'ai pas vu depuis ».

Ezio leva lentement les yeux vers lui et ignora le reproche habilement caché dans la question.

« Une réussite, articula-t-il d'une voix faible. Octavien nous a raconté une histoire passionnante, et je crois que nous tenons une piste.

-Dis-moi tout » le pressa le philosophe.

Ezio se montra hésitant ; malgré l'importance cruciale de l'information, il n'y avait plus vraiment réfléchi. Le visage de Machiavelli se ferma ; le silence d'Ezio fit naître les soupçons. Le philosophe commençait à s'interroger à propos de ce Mentor tout fraîchement nommé, et qu'il avait d'ailleurs peut-être eu tort de choisir si tôt. Le poids du statut n'était probablement pas pour le dos fragile d'un homme comme lui.

« Laisse-moi un peu de temps pour me rappeler » lui demanda alors Ezio en se massant les tempes.

Le manque de sommeil engourdissait sa réflexion. En vérité, il n'avait aucune envie de se souvenir de cette maudite soirée.

« Aurais-tu abusé du vin avec ton précieux baron ? » le questionna Machiavelli, qui ne voyait pas d'autre explication à sa soudaine perte de mémoire.

Silence éloquent. La bouche de Niccolo se tordit en une grimace qui traduisait la colère et les regrets. Il secoua gravement la tête :

« Ne me faîtes pas regretter de vous avoir donné les rênes de la Confrérie, Ezio Auditore.

-Ce que nous a dit le Baron colle parfaitement avec ce qu'a entendu Leonardo à propos de la Pomme d'Eden en France, et ce que m'ont décrit Ugo et Vittorio, lâcha Ezio avec impatience non dissimulée face aux provocations d'un Machiavelli courroucé. A présent, je dois rencontrer Francesco Orsini avec quelques tableaux pour qu'il m'aide à les comprendre. Il est détenteur de certains secrets que nous ne connaissons pas.

-Avons-nous une longueur d'avance sur Cesare ? » demanda Niccolo.

Ezio se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre :

« Je l'ignore complètement ».

Il chercha une nouvelle feuille de papier et saisit sa plume. Il la trempa délicatement dans l'encrier et se pencha sur sa lettre :

« A propos, quel jour sommes-nous, Niccolo ? »

Le philosophe leva un sourcil devant l'absurdité de la question :

« Le 31 décembre. Pourquoi ?

-Merci. C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait ».

Et il se mit à griffonner. Niccolo comprit que la conversation était terminée et qu'il ne pourrait plus rien tirer du Mentor sur le déroulement de la mission et encore moins sur la raison de son absence. C'est alors que Selene traversa le hall, et le grattement de la plume s'arrêta subitement. Il jeta un œil par-dessus son épaule et remarqua que le regard d'Ezio glissa, le temps d'une seconde, sur le corps de Selene. Niccolo fronça les sourcils, mais s'éloigna sans faire de commentaire.

oOo

Dans sa petite chambre, Selene préparait ses affaires et sa tenue de voyage à la lumière de quelques bougies. Le Mentor leur avait annoncés, à elle, Ugo et Thomas, qu'ils partaient pour San Gimignano dès les premières lueurs de l'aube. Selene et Ugo avaient été désignés d'office car ils connaissaient tous les deux le village et l'emplacement des tableaux de Gozzoli. Thomas, élève prometteur, s'était simplement porté volontaire pour les aider.

La jeune femme empaquetait donc le strict nécessaire, un goût amer au fond de la gorge. Elle referma violemment son sac et tira sur les lanières, extériorisant sa rancœur sur le cuir. Encore une fois, c'était le Mentor qui avait parlé, et non pas l'oncle qui avait promis de ne l'impliquer en aucune façon. Une seconde fois, il lui avait menti, il l'envoyait en mission, et elle ne pouvait retenir cette petite appréhension en réfléchissant à la situation dans laquelle l'avait mise la première. Qu'allait-il arriver de terrible, cette fois-ci ? Ses yeux verts se posèrent sur la dague posée sur son lit, glissée dans son fourreau. Elle espérait secrètement ne pas avoir à s'en servir : elle se savait encore maladroite et était la seule du petit groupe à n'avoir encore jamais manié l'acier. Elle se rassura en se répétant qu'Ugo serait là en cas de problème, et que Thomas était déjà capable de se débrouiller avec une épée. Et puis, il n'y aurait pas de problèmes, n'est-ce pas ? La peur lui tordit le ventre et elle eut du mal à respirer ; il fallait qu'elle sorte prendre l'air. Le quartier général était peut-être chaud et confortable, mais elle étouffait autour de ces murs de pierre aux fenêtres minuscules.

Alors qu'elle traversait d'un pas rapide le hall quasiment vide à cette heure avancée de la nuit, une voix la cloua sur place :

« Selene ? »

La jeune femme frémit au son de la voix d'Ezio. Elle le sentit, de plus en plus proche, son regard noir fixé sur sa nuque. Il avait rendossé son costume d'oncle.

« Tu te demandes pourquoi je t'ai nommée, n'est-ce pas ? ».

Selene ne répondit pas. Elle serra simplement les poings, enfonçant ses ongles dans ses paumes; elle devait éviter de s'enfuir devant cet homme qui ne cessait de la terroriser. Au prix d'un effort considérable, elle se retourna pour lui faire face, et Ezio tendit la main pour la poser gentiment sur son épaule. Elle recula d'instinct, refusant un simple contact qu'il lui en aurait rappelé d'autres. Elle ne voulait pas qu'il la touche. L'assassin tiqua, replia les doigts, et justifia calmement sa décision, largement influencée par ce qu'il avait entendu dire à propos du cours d'escrime aux baraquements d'Alviano :

« J'ai pensé que tu aurais aimé retourner à San Gimignano. Ta mère doit te manquer ».

Selene se détendit lorsqu'il énonça Concetta. Un faible sourire fendit son visage à l'idée de retrouver même un court instant sa mère tant chérie, son foyer, et sa boutique aux couleurs chatoyantes. Cela atténua un peu son angoisse. Elle s'encouragea à lever la tête vers Ezio pour lui souhaiter bonne nuit, mais ne parvint pas à lui parler.

Le regarder dans les yeux était une première erreur. S'attarder sur sa bouche en était une deuxième. Cela raviva des sensations agréables ; un doux frisson courut le long de son dos. Elle sentit de nouveau ses lèvres sur les siennes, puis dans son cou, et le frottement de la barbe naissante contre ses joues, caresses fantômes sur sa peau. Et elle réalisa qu'entre eux, désormais, plus rien ne serait jamais comme avant.

Ce qui s'était produit le soir du bal et le lendemain lorsqu'ils s'étaient retrouvés dans le même lit, leurs corps brûlant d'un désir coupable, avait tout changé. Tout ce qui avait été tenté et difficilement construit était définitivement détruit. Il n'était plus possible de retourner en arrière, rien ne serait oublié, et tout ne serait plus qu'hypocrisie. Le sujet serait dorénavant soigneusement évité lors de leurs rares dialogues. Ezio le savait aussi bien qu'elle et sembla lire dans ses pensées, car son visage se ferma.

Il inclina la tête en guise de salut et se retira en silence.


	16. Chapter 16

Selene revint à l'aube, au moment du départ. Son cheval tenu par la bride, elle retrouva Thomas et Ugo déjà en selle devant la Confrérie.

« Où étais-tu passée, encore une fois ? » lui souffla Thomas.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas et se hissa sur sa jument. Il n'y avait pas de reproche dans la question de Thomas ; plutôt du souci.

Elle avait arpenté la ville toute la nuit, seule dans le froid avec ses démons, avançant au hasard des ruelles. Elle n'avait pas cherché à s'abriter, insensible au vent glacé et à la folie de l'averse. Plusieurs idées lui avaient traversé l'esprit alors que la pluie fouettait férocement son échine courbée. D'abord la fuite : prendre ses jambes à son cou, s'évanouir dans la nature en maudissant cet Ezio Auditore et ses grands airs de Mentor. Ou bien se confronter à lui, finir par l'injurier à nouveau. Mais la meilleure chose à faire était certainement de jouer l'indifférence, de prendre son mal en patience et de tout faire pour partir au plus vite. Partir. Partir. Ce mot se répétait inlassablement dans sa tête et son écho la hantait.

La pluie s'était enfin calmée, et, après une nuit entière à s'interroger, l'évidence était apparue, terrible, avec le jour : aucune solution n'était la bonne et aucune n'était sincère. Si elle craignait toujours autant de voir Ezio, ce n'était plus parce qu'elle avait peur de lui et de ce qu'il était. Elle avait peur d'elle-même, car elle ne lui portait plus le regard respectueux de la nièce envers l'oncle. Désormais, elle le regardait comme une femme regarde un homme qu'elle désire. Elle avait alors compris qu'il causerait sa perte.

En réalisant une telle chose, Selene avait eu un haut le cœur et, pliée en deux, s'était répandue sur le pavé encore humide. Une vieille femme s'était écartée d'un petit bond en se pinçant le nez et des enfants avaient ri. La gorge brûlante, Selene s'était relevée et avait filé vers les écuries en chancelant, et en cachant ses larmes amères derrière son rideau noir de cheveux emmêlés.

Maintenant qu'elle était sur la route encore brumeuse de San Gimignano, bercée par le rythme des pas de son cheval, la fatigue l'avait plongée dans une douce torpeur. Et comme son esprit torturé trouvait enfin un peu de calme, elle mit de l'ordre dans ses pensées et en vint à la conclusion qu'elle avait déliré, fiévreuse et sous le choc. C'était stupide. Elle n'éprouvait aucune passion pour son oncle, simplement de la rancœur. Elle porta une main tremblante à son front puis se frotta les yeux. Epuisée par l'insomnie, elle ne put retenir un petit ricanement nerveux. Ugo, aux aguets, lui lança un regard désapprobateur par-dessus son épaule. Thomas se rapprocha d'elle et posa une main amicale sur ses épaules agitées de soubresauts.

« Selene, lui glissa-t-il, tu m'inquiètes. Est-ce que tout va bien ? »

La jeune femme arrêta de rire et leva vers lui une figure blême et lasse, aux cernes profonds. Un sourire forcé trancha son visage, et elle hocha la tête. Thomas fit mine d'être rassuré, et ils n'échangèrent plus un mot avant la tombée de la nuit et la levée de leur campement. Ugo monterait la garde le premier.

Au moment où Selene s'allongea sur le sol dur et glacé, couverte de sa cape de voyage, elle sombra dans un profond sommeil sans rêves. La nuit les enveloppa tous les trois de son silence inquiétant, simplement troublé par le bruit des braises craquantes.

oOo

Machiavelli entra en trombe dans le repaire et dévala les escaliers, bousculant une recrue au passage.

« Ezio ! » appela-t-il, paniqué.

Le philosophe le trouva dans la salle d'armes en train d'enfiler ses brassards, apparemment prêt à partir. L'Assassin l'interrogea du regard.

« C'est une catastrophe ».

Ezio le laissa reprendre son souffle.

« Calme-toi d'abord, mon ami, et dis-moi ensuite.

-Francesco Orsini est mort la nuit dernière. Cesare Borgia l'a fait assassiner ».

Ezio pâlit. Sa bouche s'ouvrit et se referma plusieurs fois, sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte. Soudain, il frappa du poing le mur en face de lui.

« _Merda !_ »

Il enfouit son visage dans ses mains et prit une profonde inspiration. Si Cesare Borgia avait tué les Orsini lors de sa grande réception, alors il était forcément au courant de leurs affaires avec Gozzoli, des tableaux, du message et de la Pomme en France. Il eut un vertige lorsqu'il réalisa que l'expédition jusque San Gimignano, qui se révélait à présent inutile, se solderait certainement par un échec.

« Comment est-ce possible ? murmura-t-il.

-Ses espions vont plus vite que nous, suggéra Niccolo.

-C'est illogique.

-Les Borgia savent depuis longtemps qu'un Fragment se cache en France. Nous sommes en retard, et inefficaces sur ce coup-là ».

Ezio peinait à resserrer les lacets de ses brassards, les doigts distraits. Il réfléchissait à toute vitesse et émettait toutes les hypothèses. Quelqu'un avait-il entendu sa conversation avec Francesco Orsini pendant le bal ? Ou la légende du baron de Valois ? Comment Cesare avait-il pu savoir à propos de la cachette à San Gimignano ?

« Cesare a des Français dans son camp et les Orsini lui obéissaient sous la menace, c'est un avantage non négligeable, déclara Machiavelli. Il prépare certainement déjà un voyage à Paris dans les prochaines semaines. Et tu devrais en faire autant.

-Non. Nous n'avons aucun indice que ferons-nous, une fois là-bas ? Les tableaux sont la carte. Nous devons attendre, nous ne pouvons rien faire d'autre pour le moment.

-Nous sommes en guerre, rétorqua le philosophe, et aller jusque Paris sera difficile. Il y a des villes conquises que nous ne pourrons franchir. Il faut penser à cela et établir un parcours. Alors utilisons ce temps pour ça, en espérant que tes Assassins reviennent rapidement, sains et saufs ».

oOo

Lorsque, au petit matin, San Gimignano leur apparut, mauve et couverte de givre, Selene n'en ressentit aucune joie. Quelque chose d'étrange planait dans l'air, comme un sinistre présage. Un frisson courut le long de son dos, et un sentiment de peur lui serra l'estomac.

Ils quittèrent le sentier et Selene passa en tête, guidant ses camarades vers l'entrée de la grotte, à l'intérieur de laquelle les tableaux secrets de Benozzo Gozzoli étaient soigneusement entreposés. Ils cachèrent leurs chevaux, allumèrent une petite torche, et s'enfoncèrent dans les ténèbres.

Le petit groupe remonta le chemin en sens inverse. Ils poursuivirent leur route dans la pénombre, à la petite flamme tremblotante, une main sur la paroi de la roche. Plusieurs fois ils trébuchèrent sur des pierres. Mais Selene les guidaient, la démarche assurée bien que lente, et ils se ne perdirent pas. Après quelques minutes, la voix enrouée de Thomas déchira le silence :

« Personne n'a jamais eu l'idée de s'enfoncer dans cette caverne ? demanda-t-il, étonné. Comment est-il possible que personne ne sache que quelque chose est caché ici ?

-Une légende dit qu'elle est hantée, répondit la jeune femme.

-Mais toi, tu y es bien entrée.

-Parce que je n'ai pas peur des légendes ».

Ils continuèrent leur chemin, qui fut long et hésitant. Et enfin la torche inonda de lumière la grande salle qu'ils cherchaient. Les tableaux abîmés de Gozzoli étaient entassés contre une paroi, comme lorsqu'ils y étaient venus la première fois.

Ugo promena son regard sur le sol. La poussière n'avait pas encore effacé les tâches du sang de Vittorio, encore trop visibles à son goût. Mais quelque chose d'autre clochait. A côté de lui, Selene paraissait mal à l'aise. A présent qu'ils avaient tout le loisir de contempler l'endroit, le trio put constater qu'ils se tenaient bien dans ce qui avait été jadis un atelier. Quelques pinceaux traînaient ci et là, une lampe était éteinte. Une couverture de laine était roulée en boule dans un coin, des pots de pigments étaient renversés sur la pierre et le chevalet gisait à terre, ses jambes de bois en l'air. L'atelier avait été prêt pour une prochaine visite, mais le peintre avait dû mourir avant de revenir, et les intrus, dans leur empressement, avaient tout chamboulé.

« Quelqu'un est venu » souffla-t-elle.

La flamme de la petite torche vacilla. Elle s'approcha de la pile de toiles et promena ses doigts sur les cadres.

« Il y en avait bien plus que ça ».

Elle se retourna vers Ugo, dans l'attente qu'il confirme où non ce qu'elle venait de dire. L'Assassin hoche lentement la tête. Outre le sang et le désordre, il avait lui aussi remarqué que quelque chose n'allait pas. La pièce paraissait plus grande, plus vide. Selene était désespérée :

« Comment a-t-on pu deviner ?

-Peut-être que quelqu'un n'a pas peur des légendes non plus ? ironisa Thomas, ce qui lui valu une remontrance de la part d'Ugo.

-Des promeneurs ne s'aventureraient pas aussi loin. Ni ne voleraient des tableaux en mauvais état » gronda l'Assassin.

Leurs soupçons se portèrent naturellement vers Vittorio, bien qu'ils ne puissent rien vérifier. Ugo fit un geste de la main, comme pour balayer ses doutes.

« Prenons ce dont nous avons besoin et déguerpissons, pressa-t-il. L'endroit n'est pas sûr, on nous surveille peut-être ».

L'Assassin pressentait un danger, et misait sur la prudence. Ils ne prendraient pas le temps d'étudier les peintures, ni de décider lesquelles seraient les plus pertinentes à emporter. Il craignait l'affrontement, et il ne pouvait pas se battre pour trois. Les deux recrues avaient du talent, mais malgré leur bonne volonté, il ne les pensait pas encore capable d'affronter des soldats en combat singulier.

Ils empaquetèrent trois tableaux, en hissèrent chacun un sur leur dos, et reprirent le chemin en sens inverse. A l'entrée de la grotte, les chevaux n'avaient pas bougé et broutaient paisiblement. La brume matinale s'était levée Ugo embrassa la plaine du regard, conclut qu'ils n'avaient été ni observés ni suivis, et grimpa sur sa monture. Thomas glissa un pied dans l'étrier, s'apprêta à monter et interpella Selene qui restait en retrait.

« Que fais-tu ?

-Partez sans moi, je vous suivrai, déclara-t-elle. Il y a quelqu'un que je dois voir avant de rentrer à Rome.

-Je doute que cela plaise au Mentor, lança Ugo, anxieux et passablement énervé par le comportement de la recrue.

-Il m'a donné sa permission.

-Très bien ».

Ugo talonna doucement son cheval. Il avait parfois du mal à comprendre les décisions paradoxales du Mentor à propos de sa nièce, qu'il autorisait à rester derrière mais sur laquelle il fallait veiller tout de même. Une telle relation de favoritisme et de surprotection pouvait réellement nuire à la Confrérie et à l'ordre de celle-ci. Mais puisqu'on ne discutait pas les ordres, il la laissa là, tout en priant Dieu qu'il ne lui arrive rien et que cela ne lui retombe pas dessus un jour ou l'autre.

Selene leur confia le tableau qu'elle avait emporté et prit la direction de la porte de San Gimignano en tenant sa jument par la bride.

oOo

Selene contempla avec effarement l'étal du magasin nu. Où étaient passées les mille couleurs et les dizaines de d'étoffes dont il était habituellement recouvert ? Pourquoi les volets de sa maison étaient-ils clos ? Le lierre qui enlaçait la fenêtre et entourait la porte d'entrée était mort. Le cœur de la jeune femme se serra douloureusement à la vue de la plante fanée, de ses branches d'habitude souples et vertes à présent sèches et dépouillées par l'hiver. La jeune femme s'avança et tenta d'ouvrir la porte de sa maison ; le verrou était tiré. Elle toqua puis appela, mais personne ne lui répondit.

« Selene ? » murmura alors une épaisse madone derrière elle.

La jeune femme fit volte-face, effrayée à l'idée d'être ainsi reconnue, et tomba nez à nez avec Amedea, une amie de sa mère. Celle-ci la dévisageait avec gravité, les sourcils froncés. Elle paraissait très étonnée de la revoir.

« Ce n'est que maintenant que tu reviens ? l'accusa-t-elle.

-Que s'est-il passé ? bredouilla tout bas la jeune femme en tirant sur sa capuche pour dissimuler sa figure. Où est ma m… »

Le mot mourut dans sa bouche. Elle respira et se reprit :

« Où est Concetta ? »

Elle attendait le pire. Les gardes l'avaient-ils trouvée ? L'avaient-ils emmenée ? Torturée ? Amedea la regarda de haut en bas, l'air dédaigneux, et lâcha en serrant les dents :

« Elle est morte ».

Le temps s'arrête, les secondes se suspendent. Selene encaisse la nouvelle. Elle suffoque, incapable de prononcer un mot : un coup de poing invisible dans l'estomac lui a coupé le souffle.

« La pauvre femme n'a pas supporté la solitude et la honte après le scandale le jour du marché, expliqua Amedea. Abandonnée par son fiancé, puis par sa filleule. Tu ne lui as jamais envoyé une seule lettre pendant tous ces longs jours, elle était folle d'inquiétude. Le souci et le chagrin l'ont tuée. Dire qu'elle te considérait comme son propre enfant ! »

Selene sentit un profond sentiment de colère se mêler à la tristesse de sa perte. Le ton tranchant de cette truie ignorante, quelle que soit sa faute, n'était pas convenable. Quel terrible manque de tact. Dire de telles choses dans un moment pareil ! Elles étaient encore plus difficiles à entendre puisque criantes de vérité. Le remord, désormais, ne la quitterait plus.

Elle la bouscula violemment et s'enfuit en courant vers la campagne, pendant que des larmes brûlantes lui cisaillaient les joues.

oOo

Selene marcha longtemps, les yeux secs et les pieds maladroits. La maison de Nino Barietti, petite forme au loin, semblait son ultime refuge au milieu de cette catastrophe.

Selene refusait de croire Amedea. Il était impossible que sa mère soit morte. Peut-être avait-elle été contrainte de fuir elle aussi. Feindre la mort était parfois une solution, et Concetta aurait pu refaire sa vie quelque part dans le sud de l'Italie, à l'abri, en attendant que sa fille la rejoigne. Selene hocha la tête afin de s'en convaincre elle-même : Nino saurait. Nino savait tout.

Elle arriva devant la porte et leva une main fébrile. La porte s'ouvrit avant qu'elle ne frappe. Nino apparut dans l'embrasure et, glacial :

« Va-t-en ».

Selene chancela.

« Nino… »

Le vieil homme fit un pas et se dressa devant elle, menaçant :

-Va-t-en ! C'est fini, tu ne nous apporteras plus d'ennuis.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? glapit la jeune femme en reculant. Qu'est-ce que vous avez tous ? Dis-moi que Concetta est vivante !

-Concetta est morte ».

Nino se signa.

« Quant à toi, ne remets plus jamais les pieds chez moi. Laisse-nous tranquille. Comme tu l'as si bien dit, tu n'existes plus ».

Le ton était plein de menaces, et Selene eut peur. Non pas pour elle, mais parce que les réactions incompréhensibles et débordantes de haine de ses amis laissaient deviner de terribles évènements. Et cela avait forcément un rapport avec la Confrérie, les Assassins, et Ugo et Vittorio.

Réfléchissant à cela, Selene n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Nino levait le poing et lui ordonnait de partir :

« Fiche le camp d'ici, corbeau de malheur ! Ou faut-il que je te pourchasse ? »

Selene comprit que l'amitié de Nino et de Sandra était définitivement perdue. Alors elle détala sans demander son reste, pitoyable, comme un animal que l'on chasse. Elle entendit Nino déverser un flot d'insultes tandis qu'elle courait, et la voix du vieillard se perdit bientôt dans la plaine.

La pluie se remit à tomber drue, cette pluie d'hiver froide qui transperce tout et qui glace les os. Selene frigorifiée ne chercha pas à retrouver ses compagnons sur la route de Rome. Epuisée, elle se laissa tout simplement tomber à genoux au bord du sentier boueux, le menton renversé sur la poitrine et les mains posées sur ses cuisses, paumes vers le ciel furieux. Elle resta là, l'air misérable, paupières closes, à attendre qu'il arrive quelque chose, trop faible et abasourdie pour faire un geste. Son univers s'effritait, et elle n'avait pas la force de se lever pour combattre et remettre les choses en ordre, au moins avec Nino. Mais plus rien n'avait d'importance à présent qu'elle n'avait plus rien, que tout ce qui appartenait à son passé était réduit à néant.

Il se passa une éternité avant que la jeune femme n'entende une voix s'élever par-dessus le fracas de la pluie. Elle ouvrit les yeux et distingua la silhouette d'un homme monté sur un cheval. C'était un soldat qui venait de l'interpeller.

« _Signorina_, est-ce que tout va… »

L'homme s'interrompit, la dévisagea, et la reconnut. Et Selene se souvint brusquement de lui : il était l'un des gardes qui avaient eu l'intention de l'amener aux Borgia avant que les _signori_ Ubaldi et Vitelli ne s'interposent. La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux et sa bouche s'ouvrit toute grande.

Elle bondit sur ses pieds, prête à s'enfuir, mais le cheval la dépassa et elle se cogna contre son poitrail puissant. Stoppée en plein élan, Selene roula sur le dos. Sa tête heurta violemment le sol. Les oreilles bourdonnantes, elle perçut un « … _échappera pas_ », sentit qu'on l'attrapait par les cheveux, et qu'on la forçait à se remettre debout. Et Selene comprit que si elle voulait s'en sortir, il était temps de mettre en œuvre tout ce que ses professeurs lui avaient enseigné pour le moment.

Presque à contrecœur, Selene le cogna d'abord à la mâchoire. Le milicien chancela, étonné de voir la jeune femme l'attaquer ; celle-ci profita de l'effet de surprise pour le cogner de nouveau et lui envoyer son genou dans l'estomac, remerciant le ciel que l'homme ne remue pas plus que ça. Mais sa joie fut de courte durée : le soldat, ivre de rage d'avoir été ainsi humilié par une simple femelle, se redressa, s'arma de son épée et s'avança vers elle en grognant. Selene déglutit et tira sa dague. Le moment qu'elle redoutait était arrivé. Son expérience en escrime n'était pas suffisante pour tenir tête au soldat. Et seule au milieu de la campagne toscane, elle se savait perdue.

L'homme chargea et leva sa lame, mais il glissa sur l'herbe et la terre gorgées d'eau avant de pouvoir toucher Selene, qu'il emporta dans sa chute. L'épée s'échappa de la main du milicien et alla se noyer dans une flaque d'eau. Privé de son arme, à califourchon sur elle, il la saisit à la gorge pour l'étrangler : tant pis pour les Borgia, sa fureur prenait le dessus. Il fallait qu'il la tue et qu'il se venge.

L'air manqua très vite à la jeune femme, qui sentait les doigts gantés se resserrer toujours plus fort autour de son cou. Il allait finir par lui briser la nuque. Et malgré son désespoir, Selene n'était pas décidée à mourir aujourd'hui. Elle aussi avait lâché sa dague lorsqu'elle était tombée ; elle tâtonna à côté d'elle et, par miracle, la trouva. Sa vue se brouillait et la pluie continuait de lui tambouriner la tête. C'était lui, ou elle ; elle ne devait pas hésiter. Et pourtant, elle retint son geste quelques secondes de plus avant de frapper.

Selene poussa un cri et enfonça non sans mal sa dague jusqu'à la garde dans les côtes du soldat. L'arme vibra dans sa paume, transperçant la chair, découpant les os. Elle ignorait qu'il eût fallu autant de force pour planter une lame dans le corps un homme. Le soldat se tordit dans un spasme et s'effondra dans un râle sur la jeune femme. Il frissonna une dernière fois, et mourut.

Selene sentit immédiatement le sang chaud de sa victime dégouliner sur elle ; elle trembla de la tête aux pieds et serra les dents pour ne pas crier de dégoût. Elle parvint néanmoins à se relever, les jambes flageolantes couvertes de sang, et considéra le cadavre étendu devant elle. Elle resta ainsi, stupéfaite et immobile, ses yeux brillants plongés dans les yeux éteints de l'homme qu'elle venait de tuer.

La jeune femme s'était figuré ce moment un nombre incalculable de fois. A chaque leçon d'escrime, à chaque combat mortel feint, elle s'était demandé comment elle réagirait lorsque son adversaire serait réellement mort à ses pieds. Elle s'était convaincue qu'elle n'aurait jamais la force de tuer, même s'il lui avait fallu se défendre. Et pourtant, l'instinct de survie avait tout fait à sa place.

Étrangement, elle ne ressentait rien devant cet horrible corps sanguinolent et désarticulé, que la pluie martelait sans répit. Ni joie, ni regret, ni tristesse. Rien, sauf une terrible sensation de froid et de vide. Elle se détourna, dédaigneuse, et grimpa sur le cheval du soldat.

Le sang s'était mêlé à la boue et assombrissait le sol de larges taches noires.

oOo

Elle reparut une nuit, non pas au repaire mais à la Rose Fleurie. Maria, Claudia et Ezio, en grande conversation dans une des chambres, se réjouirent lorsque l'une des courtisanes vint leur annoncer son retour. Mais ce n'était pas Selene qui grimpait lentement les escaliers : c'était son spectre, diaphane, sanglant. Le Mentor en fut horrifié ; pendant une seconde, il l'avait imaginée dans la tombe.

Une fois devant eux, alors qu'ils n'avaient pas pu dire un mot, elle se laissa tomber dans les bras de son oncle, presque inconsciente, harassée de fatigue et de chagrin.

« Maman est morte » parvint-elle à murmurer.

Alors les Auditore comprirent. Maria et Claudia baissèrent tristement la tête elles avaient souhaité le retour de leur parente, mais pas de cette manière-là. Ezio ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte autour de la jeune femme. Elle aussi, désormais, n'avait plus que la Confrérie comme seule et unique famille.

* * *

><p><strong>Merci pour vos reviews et votre soutien ! J'espère pouvoir me mettre au prochain chapitre très vite. A bientôt, et au fait ! Une bonne année à tous :3<br>**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hop ! Reprise graduelle de l'écriture après un (très long) moment d'absence. **

**Pour mon retour, un petit chapitre qui en laisse présager un plus grand rapidement : j'ai préféré couper un gros chapitre en deux plutôt que de servir plusieurs pages qui mélangent deux sujets.**

**Bref. Pour ceux qui continuent à me lire malgré mon rythme de publication chaotique, et à ceux qui ont encore la patience de me reviewer, je vous remercie du fond du cœur ! Et pour les autres... Je vous comprends xD**

* * *

><p>Selene s'était évanouie dans les bras d'Ezio, moins par lassitude que par besoin de fuir une réalité trop cruelle. Celui-ci l'avait portée jusqu'à une chambre, où Claudia et Maria l'avaient déshabillée afin de laver sa tunique sanguinolente et la crasse qui souillait sa peau. Ezio avait attendu dans le hall, dans un petit fauteuil aux coussins parfumés. Enfin, sa petite sœur était venue le rassurer : leur nièce n'était pas blessée. Ses vêtements salis étaient imbibés du sang de quelqu'un d'autre.<p>

Après quelques temps, lorsque Maria et une courtisane eurent terminé de s'affairer autour de Selene, Ezio se décida à monter. La jeune femme n'avait encore rien dit, et sa curiosité était particulièrement attisée. Pourquoi était-elle revenue couverte de sang ? A présent que la panique était retombée, tous, comme lui, étaient avides de savoir.

Il entrouvrit doucement la porte de la chambre de Selene, et vit Claudia qui veillait. D'un signe de tête, elle fit comprendre à son frère que tout allait bien. Selene dormait profondément, la figure tournée vers la fenêtre. Elle paraissait frêle et minuscule, recouverte d'un amas de couvertures. En silence, Ezio vint s'asseoir près de sa sœur.

« Elle n'a pas bougé, et elle n'a pas parlé non plus, chuchota-t-elle. Elle ne réagit plus à rien. Il est inutile de lui demander quoi que ce soit pour le moment ».

Ezio hocha la tête, pensif.

« Je n'aurais jamais dû lui permettre de rester là-bas. J'ai encore commis une grosse erreur, souffla-t-il.

-Tu pensais bien faire, le rassura-t-elle. Qu'elle puisse rentrer un peu chez elle était tout ce qui pouvait lui faire plaisir, et tu as eu raison. Mais tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ça tournerait mal ».

Elle passa un bras autour des épaules de son grand frère, que la culpabilité ne quittait plus depuis qu'il avait dix-sept ans.

« Arrête de te croire coupable de tout ce qui arrive à notre famille. Ou ça te tuera ».

Devant la bienveillance de sa petite sœur, Ezio ne put que sourire. Il l'enlaça affectueusement à son tour ; les démonstrations d'amour fraternel étaient rares, parfois timides, mais tellement précieuses.

« Notre nièce est sous le choc » dit soudain Claudia.

Ezio hocha la tête, pensif.

« Elle finira par s'en remettre. Comme nous tous ».

Claudia baissa tristement les yeux, les doigts perdus dans les plis de sa robe. Les larmes lui brûlaient les paupières.

« Te rends-tu compte que tout ce qui nous relie à notre passé est soit détruit, soit brisé ? »

Sa voix tremblait.

« Federico est mort, et ce qui reste de lui se meurt aussi.

-Selene est toujours là, répondit Ezio. Une partie de lui subsiste encore.

-C'est différent. Il y a son visage, ses manies, mais pas d'histoire. Pas de souvenirs. Juste un fantôme qui disparaît tous les jours un peu plus ».

Accrochée à lui, elle se mit à pleurer. Ezio lui caressa doucement les cheveux. Une vague de tristesse lui submergea le cœur : Claudia avait raison. Tout ce qui concernait les Auditore brûlait à petit feu. Et c'était terrifiant.

Selene remua entre les draps. Claudia sursauta, s'essuya rapidement les joues d'un revers de main et se pencha sur la jeune femme.

« Oh, Selene, tu es réveillée ! »

Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, humides.

« Comment te sens-tu ? »

Il n'y eut pas de réponse. Selene était perdue dans un coin de son âme et il n'était pas encore possible de la retrouver. Elle semblait regarder dehors, mais ses pupilles étaient vides. C'était l'aurore ; les oiseaux commençaient à chanter timidement.

Claudia parut déçue et triste.

« On dirait Mère » s'étrangla-t-elle.

Ezio se leva et la força à se détacher du lit.

« Va te reposer, tu n'as pas fermé l'œil de la nuit. Je te remplace à son chevet ».

Claudia acquiesça mais sortit à regret. Lorsque la porte claqua derrière elle, Ezio eut un frisson.

Il ignorait ce qu'il était arrivé à San Gimignano, mais savait qu'il devrait encore attendre pour obtenir des réponses. Selene ne parlerait pas de tout ceci avant longtemps. Pour l'instant, elle semblait morte, ainsi immobile et toute blanche dans ses draps. Et c'était insupportable à regarder.

oOo

Ezio avait à faire, et cela lui changea les idées pour un temps. Cesare Borgia avait assassiné les barons de la lignée Orsini dans son château à Senigallia, le soir du trente-et-un décembre, au milieu d'un banquet qui devait réconcilier les deux familles. Ennemies depuis très longtemps, celles-ci ne s'étaient jamais entendues. La papauté achetée de Rodrigo Borgia avaient d'abord accentué les vieilles haines, et ses prétentions sur le Fragment d'Eden déclaré la guerre ouverte. La tyrannie instaurée avait finalement amené les Orsini et leur proche entourage à ourdir la conjuration de Magione ; malheureusement, ils avaient été découverts. Alors Ezio restait perplexe : pourquoi Francesco s'était-il rendu à cette réception ? Avait-il vraiment cru à la possibilité d'une trêve ? Avait-il été à ce point endormi pour ne pas flairer le danger ?

Pour déchiffrer les peintures, Ezio ne pouvait plus compter que sur Fabio. Son père, le _condottiero_ Paolo Orsini, avait été massacré ce même soir. Peu après avoir appris la nouvelle, il l'avait fait venir sur l'île Tibérine, en premier lieu pour le protéger de Cesare qui aurait très bien pu le faire tuer à son tour par crainte des représailles. Le fils Borgia n'ignorait pas que Fabio Orsini était contraint par la force de combattre pour lui ; cependant, il n'avait pas l'intention de se débarrasser du jeune homme. Au contraire, le garder à ses côtés en l'obligeant à le servir était une humiliation pire que la mort.

« Je tuerai ce fils de pute ! avait crié le mercenaire, les yeux secs d'avoir trop pleuré. Je le jure sur la Confrérie entière, Ezio, que ce _bastardo _ne passera pas l'année ! Je commande la Garde Pontificale, l'a-t-il seulement oublié ? »

Le Mentor s'était agenouillé afin d'être à la hauteur de Fabio effondré :

« Si tu veux te venger, mon ami, alors aide-nous à rattraper Cesare. Et il n'y a qu'un Orsini qui puisse y arriver ».

Fabio avait promis de revenir et de passer autant de nuits que nécessaire à étudier les trois tableaux.

Au sein de la Confrérie, Fabio n'était pas le seul à être frappé par la perte d'un parent. Parmi les victimes de cette terrible nuit figurait le _condottiero_ Vitellozzo Vitelli. Ugo avait trouvé Vittorio fou de rage aux campements d'Alviano, à genoux dans la paille, déchiquetant à mains nues un mannequin d'entraînement, et hurlant des malédictions à l'encontre des Borgia, des Assassins et de sa propre personne.

L'Ordre faisait son deuil.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nouveau chapitre :) !**

**Et je le dédicace à EADF parce que c'est son anniversaire ce mois-ci :3 !**

* * *

><p>Tenant sa parole, Fabio Orsini passa plusieurs nuits penché sur les œuvres de Benozzo Gozzoli, à chercher et interpréter les signes. Ezio en avait compris quelques-uns, et il ne doutait pas que les Templiers, de leur côté, les avaient compris aussi ; mais certains indices, plus précis, restaient définitivement hors de portée. L'état des tableaux rendait le travail de Fabio difficile : par endroits, la moisissure et la poussière avaient mangé les couleurs. Bien qu'elles ne datassent que d'une dizaine d'années, la mort du peintre et l'abandon des toiles dans un ancien tunnel humide les avaient considérablement abîmées. Mais il persévérait, imperturbable : faire payer la mort de son père à Cesare Borgia valait tous ces efforts.<p>

Entre temps, Selene était enfin sortie de sa chambre, tunique sur le dos, dague à la taille et bottes aux pieds. Elle ne raconta à personne ce qui s'était réellement passé à San Gimignano. Mais par son meurtre, elle était changée à jamais.

Machiavelli le remarqua à l'entraînement, qu'elle ne semblait désormais plus subir. Au contraire, elle s'appliquait, et rattrapait le retard qu'elle avait pris sur les autres par défaut de volonté. Mais ce mutisme et cette agressivité, il ne les connaissait que trop bien pour les avoir vécus. Il les avait vus chez les recrues qui venaient tout juste de grossir leurs rangs, Mario l'avait vu chez Ezio, et chez bien d'autres avant lui.

Selene était maintenant déterminée à apprendre. Son but n'était plus de rentrer chez elle ; elle y était déjà. Sa haine avait juste changé de cible. Les Assassins n'avaient pas détruit sa vie ; c'était le monde que ceux-ci, dans leur idéalisme, essayaient courageusement d'améliorer. Elle admirait son père pour cette idéologie, pour les principes qu'il avait défendus. Et une timide admiration pour son oncle, mêlée de honte, commençait doucement à poindre.

Lorsque le cours d'escrime était terminé, Selene accompagnait Thomas et Helena à la bibliothèque ensemble, ils étudiaient avec attention. Chaque jour un peu plus, la jeune femme enterrait son chagrin dans un coin de son esprit, ainsi que les dernières choses qu'elle avait vues et entendues à San Gimignano, et revenait vers les autres. L'Ordre et ses camarades étaient à présent un repère au milieu du chaos qu'était devenue son existence.

Niccolo complétait leur instruction en leur apportant régulièrement des nouvelles de la guerre. Les recrues étaient tenues au courant de l'avancée des troupes françaises et espagnoles, et se battaient aussi pour défendre la terre d'Italie. En janvier 1503, Louis XII et Ferdinand II d'Aragon continuaient de se disputer le Royaume de Naples, pourtant partagé depuis 1500. L'Espagne avait reçu les Pouilles et la Calabre, et la France Naples, la terre de Labour et les Abruzzes. Mais les Espagnols qui, réflexion faite, étaient peu satisfaits du découpage, soufflaient désormais sur les braises afin de ranimer le conflit. Entre les trois nations, l'entente était fragile, et on reprenait les armes pour un oui ou pour un non.

Plusieurs fois le Mentor envoya Thomas, Helena et Selene en filature à ce propos. Ensemble, et malgré leur faible expérience, ils formaient un bon trio : ils permirent à la Confrérie de situer, dans la campagne romaine, les camps de l'armée française qui déployaient secrètement des renforts les Italiens n'étaient pas encore assez dociles face à l'envahisseur malgré l'influence du Pape.

Lors des missions, l'attitude bon enfant de Thomas et Helena disparaissait. Discrets, ils avaient ce don propre aux frères et sœurs : ils pouvaient communiquer sans un mot et se comprendre grâce à des gestes anodins. Et les rôles étaient bien définis entre eux trois : Selene était les yeux, Helena les oreilles et Thomas la force de persuasion.

Parfois, il leur était permis de prendre une pause. Alors Selene rejoignait Helena et Thomas au Renard Assoupi, et ils passaient quelques heures ensemble, à rire des histoires abracadabrantesques de certains larrons. Ils écoutaient avec intérêt ceux qui rendaient compte des missions de la Guilde des voleurs, menées avec les Assassins contre les Borgia. Et pensaient au jour où eux aussi auraient un rôle important et uniraient leurs forces aux autres guildes de Rome. Quelquefois, il leur arrivait de jouer aux dés. Et, grâce à des dés savamment truqués, ils prenaient un malin plaisir à détrousser systématiquement les capitaines de l'ennemi lorsqu'ils disputaient une partie contre eux.

Lorsque Selene voulait éviter la foule, elle se promenait le long du Tibre. Les eaux du fleuve avaient gonflé grâce aux pluies et à la neige ; le clapotis de l'eau, la nuit venue, lui apportait un peu de paix. Elle bifurquait ensuite jusqu'à la Rose Fleurie où elle visitait Claudia et Maria. Revêtir une robe ou laisser tout simplement ses cheveux libres, tous ces petits détails étaient à présent un luxe qu'elle ne pouvait se permettre que là-bas.

Tel était son quotidien.

oOo

Un soir, elle se rendit au bordel. Elle n'y était pas revenue depuis sa convalescence, c'est-à-dire depuis plus de trois semaines, et elle connaissait à présent assez bien Claudia pour savoir qu'elle appréciait les nouvelles de sa famille. De temps à autre, un petit coup de main était aussi le bienvenu. Ainsi, Selene aidait sa tante à tenir les comptes de la Rose Fleurie. La tâche était facile pour elle, qui avait autrefois eu l'habitude de tenir ceux du magasin de sa mère, et elle s'y consacrait avec plaisir et mélancolie.

Isolée dans un petit bureau à l'étage, la jeune femme était concentrée sur les chiffres. Une tasse de thé fumante était posée à côté du registre et dégageait un parfum de fleurs. La musique douce du rez-de-chaussée lui parvenait faiblement, et elle en chantonnait l'air doucement. On frappa à sa porte.

« C'est ouvert » dit-elle en reposant sa plume dans l'encrier, persuadée de voir arriver Claudia.

Mais ce fut Ezio qui entra.

Il y eut un léger malaise. Ils n'avaient fait que se croiser depuis le retour de Selene au Repaire ; c'était la première fois qu'ils se retrouvaient face à face. Et la jeune femme se souvenait encore de ce qui l'avait poussée à fuir la veille de son départ à San Gimignano.

« Bonsoir, Selene, osa Ezio.

-Mon oncle, le salua-t-elle respectueusement.

-J'ignorais que t'improvisais trésorière » déclara-t-il, amusé, en s'approchant et en jetant un coup d'œil au gros livre.

Il avait l'agréable impression de revoir Claudia, quelques années auparavant, lorsqu'elle s'occupait encore des registres à Monteriggioni et boudait toute la journée.

« Ça me change les idées, expliqua Selene avec un léger sourire. Et surtout, ça évite de trop penser ».

Ezio évita tout commentaire ; le travail acharné s'avère être le meilleur moyen de dompter son âme. Il s'assit sur le bureau et croisa les jambes. Selene avait recommencé à gratter le papier.

« Je n'ai pas pris le temps de venir te voir après ta guérison et je te demande pardon, commença-t-il. Nous avons eu très peur. Je voulais que tu saches que nous sommes désolés pour ce qui est arrivé. Tu n'es pas toute seule ».

Émue, Selene baissa les yeux et murmura un faible « Merci ».

« Et puis en tant que Mentor, je voulais te féliciter. Niccolo Machiavelli et Bartolomeo d'Alviano m'ont fait part de tes progrès. Avec tes amis, tu es efficace en mission. C'est pourquoi je souhaiterais vous en confier une, à tous les trois ».

Ezio s'arrêta un instant, cherchant ses mots.

« J'ai assez confiance en vous pour ça. Ainsi, j'aimerais que vous trouviez le _condottiero _Alfonso Scalabrino et que vous le soumettiez à un interrogatoire.

-Mon oncle, l'interrompit Selene, je ne comprends pas. Pourquoi me dîtes-vous cela maintenant, alors que Thomas et Helena sont absents ?

-Je vous convoquerai ensemble demain. Je voulais t'en parler personnellement avant.

-Mais…

-Je dois savoir si tu es prête à tuer cet homme ».

Prise au dépourvu, Selene hésita un instant. Devant la mine impassible d'Ezio, la jeune femme comprit que c'était un test. Il attendait une vraie réponse. Il avait deviné, elle en était sûre ; d'ailleurs on revient rarement couvert du sang de quelqu'un d'autre sans l'avoir tué.

« Je ne t'y enverrai pas si tu ne t'en sens pas capable, ajouta Ezio.

-Je le suis ».

Ezio la considéra un moment, satisfait d'avoir vu juste.

« Bien, fit-il avant de se redresser. Je te laisse à tes calculs. Nous nous verrons dans la matinée ».

Il se dirigea vers la porte et s'apprêtait déjà à la quitter lorsque Selene se releva d'un bond en l'appelant.

« Ezio, attendez ».

Il se retourna ; l'insistance dans son regard la déstabilisa.

Elle aurait voulu qu'il soit l'oncle et elle la nièce. Qu'il s'adresse à elle comme tel, qu'il oublie d'être le Mentor pour une fois, qu'il arrête de la considérer comme une recrue lors des courts moments au sein de leur foyer. Elle aurait voulu voir l'homme qui se protégeait ainsi derrière cette carapace de chef, distinguer le visage sous ce capuchon blanc. Et connaître le frère de son père.

Elle aurait voulu lui dire tout cela. Mais les mots lui restèrent en travers de la gorge.

« Pardon ».

Ezio baissa la tête et sortit.

Selene se laissa retomber sur sa chaise, le visage dans les mains. Il y avait aussi tout ce qui lui était interdit de nommer. Seigneur, comme elle aurait voulu lui avouer avoir aimé sa façon de l'embrasser, sa façon de la serrer contre son corps ! Comme elle avait aimé sa tendresse, sa chaleur, ses caresses audacieuses ! Et comme elles lui manquaient cruellement aujourd'hui.

Entre son départ à San Gimignano et ce soir, elle avait nié la vérité. Enterré ses sentiments. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils renaissent, à sa simple vue. A présent, elle n'avait plus peur de ces souvenirs ; la culpabilité, plus destructrice encore, avait pris le dessus.

Elle avait eu envie de son oncle, une fois. Et, maudite soit-elle, elle en avait toujours envie.

oOo

Au premier étage de la Rose Fleurie, les chandelles étaient presque toutes éteintes. Dans l'euphorie de la nuit, on avait omis de les rallumer, si bien que le couloir était plongé dans une semi-obscurité. Ezio le traversait d'un pas rapide ; à cette heure avancée, il était pressé de retrouver les appartements privés de la famille, et, s'il en était capable, de dormir.

La porte d'une chambre était entrouverte ; un rayon de lumière fendait le tapis pourpre. Puisqu'un bordel ne connaît d'habitude que des portes fermées, Ezio ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil par l'embrasure en passant, et ce qu'il vit l'arrêta net.

Selene se dévêtait comme on effeuille une fleur. Son dos blanc semblait scintiller à la lueur des bougies, tandis que la cascade de ses boucles noires et luisantes coulait jusqu'au creux de ses reins ; les jupes glissaient lentement sur ses hanches et ne tarderaient pas à chuter dans un chuintement de chiffons froissés.

Cette vision intensément érotique le rendit fou, à la fois de désir et de douleur. Pourquoi ce dos, cette chevelure, ces courbes, pourquoi fallait-il que tout cela appartiennent à sa nièce, et pas à une autre femme ? « Tu n'as pas le droit d'y toucher » se répétait-il, les yeux fermés, cependant incapable de se détourner. Sur l'écran de ses paupières closes, le corps pâle de Selene ondulait, les vêtements tombaient toujours un peu plus. Tout ce qu'il avait difficilement refoulé venait tout d'un coup de ressurgir ; il en fut bouleversé. Et son dégoût pour lui-même atteignit son paroxysme.

Il ferma doucement la porte, rabattit son capuchon sur sa figure exsangue, et continua son chemin.


End file.
